


Various NALU One-Shots (Rated E)

by mushi0131



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Cunnilingus, Dirty Talk, F/M, Lemon, Lime, Sex, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-17
Updated: 2018-02-12
Packaged: 2018-10-06 19:23:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 83,922
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10342935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mushi0131/pseuds/mushi0131
Summary: A collection of smutty NALU one-shots. Genres and AUs vary. Summaries will be given for each story to make things easier. I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. I do not give anyone permission to repost any parts of this story anywhere. Please be respectful.





	1. Bar Hopping & Back Alleys

**This is a collection of smutty one-shots for Natsu and Lucy. Each story will include a summary, a list of warnings (mainly foul language and sexual content), the genre, and the word count.**

**The one-shots are not connected unless it specifically says they are. There is no updating schedule, just when I find the time to write something extra. The length of each one-shot will be different. I hope you enjoy these stories. Also, I do not take requests, so please don't ask. I already have too many ideas.**

**If you are not okay with smut/limes/lemons then please leave this story. I don't want anyone reading anything that will make them uncomfortable. Please don't get this confused with my other story called "Various NALU One-Shots". That's the rated T collection.**

**I DO NOT OWN FAIRY TAIL, HIRO MASHIMA DOES. That applies to every chapter in this 'story'.**

**I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

**Bar Hopping & Back Alleys**

**Summary:** _**Lucy and Natsu's plans of a night on the town are spoiled when Natsu gets called in to work... or are they? Since it's Saint Patrick's Day, Lucy figures she might as well stop by her favorite bar, where her pink haired fiancé also happens to bartend. Modern AU** _

**Rated: M, for foul language, sexual content, mentions of drinking, and adult situations.**

**Genre: Romance**

**Word Count: 9.3K**

* * *

Lucy pouted as her fiancé got ready for work. He dressed in black jeans, a white button up shirt, and a green tie. She watched as he looked for his shoes, deliberately avoiding her brown eyes.

"Do you _have_ to work tonight?" Lucy knew the answer to her question, but she asked anyway. He was scheduled off, but one of the girls called out, so he had to cover her shift. "It's Saint Patrick's Day."

"I know," Natsu mumbled, green eyes shining a little brighter when he finally found one of his shoes. "But I can't help it if someone gets sick. I already knew Mira might call me in."

Lucy sighed, falling back on the mattress with a frown. "This sucks. I wanted to hang out with you." It wasn't as if they never spent time together, but she was looking forward to drinking with him since she was now twenty-one years old, the legal drinking age in Magnolia.

Natsu promised her he would take her bar hopping, but that plan was cancelled as soon as he got a call from his boss.

He looked at her with a tinge of regret in his eyes. "Sorry, Lucy."

Seeing him genuinely sad made her icy heart melt. She knew she was being unfair. Natsu probably hated the idea of working tonight as well. Deciding to put aside her slight disappointment, she nodded. "It's okay. We can always go out another night."

His frown shifted into a smile at hearing her words. He loved how understanding she could be. "That'd be great! I'm free tomorrow night. And Tuesday."

"We'll figure it out," Lucy said as she stood up. Dressed in only one of Natsu's shirts, a thong, and her knee-high socks, Lucy sauntered over to her future husband. As he put on his last shoe, she smiled softly at his appearance.

His green tie brought out the deep color of his eyes, and the white and black made his toned body look sharp and - _in her opinion_ \- irresistible.

She trailed a finger along his shoulder blades, allowing lewd thoughts to enter her mind. "When do you leave?"

He gave her a questioning glance before finishing up with his shoes. "I have an alarm set... Let's see." He pulled out his phone to check the time. "I have fifteen minutes before I need to leave."

Lucy smirked, hands splaying against his back before traveling lower. She stopped over his firm ass, giving him a nice squeeze. "Plenty of time."

A large grin graced Natsu's lips as he felt Lucy's hands move to his hips, gripping them before she pressed a kiss to the nape of his neck. He shivered involuntarily as heat tingled throughout his body. "What'd you have in mind?"

One of her hands slid towards the front of his pants, cupping him to feel if he was aroused or not. He wasn't hard yet, but he was getting there. "Will you let me play with you?" Her voice stayed low and sultry, causing him to lean into her gentle touch.

Natsu turned his head to the side, giving her a sheepish grin. "I can do that."

In the blink of an eye, he turned around and grabbed her. Lucy squealed as he carried her over to their bed, tossing her down in the middle. Natsu didn't waste any time as he crawled on the mattress, hovering over her before leaning in to give her a kiss.

Lucy responded immediately, hands wrapping around his neck and back to pull him closer. Natsu settled between her spread legs, wishing he had more than fifteen minutes to spare. He ground himself against her, feeling the delicious friction that sent fire through his veins.

Natsu ran his hands over her body, appreciating every soft curve hidden under the shirt she wore. His fingers trailed over her large breasts, feeling the stiff points under the cotton material. He snickered inwardly. She wasn't wearing a bra.

Lucy hooked her legs around him to keep him secure. She didn't want him slipping away, not that he would. Lucy moaned into his mouth, relishing in the heat that came from his body. They may have had sex the night before, but Lucy felt insatiable when she was around Natsu.

"Naughty girl," Natsu teased when he ended the kiss. "You like this?" He gave her a rather rough thrust against her thong. The shirt she was wearing was already pushed up, barely covering her creamy stomach.

Lucy whimpered, head nodding to show how much she enjoyed his ministrations. She could already feel her panties getting moist from the heat growing between her legs. "Do it again, please!"

"Like this?" Natsu thrust against her again, enjoying the way she mewled under him. She bucked her hips to chase his hard cock, but he purposely left a gap between them once he finished.

"I can't give you what you want too soon. Where's the fun in that?" His words were playful, but his tone held nothing but sin. The dark glint in his eyes told her she was in for more teasing before she could get what she wanted.

"Please, Natsu?" She didn't bother concealing the lust in her voice. He knew just as well as she did that she wanted every bit of him.

One of her hands left his body to travel to her thong. She pushed it aside, revealing her womanhood, soaked in her juices. She shamelessly slipped a finger through her wet, pink folds, eyes shutting as she lightly played with herself.

Natsu sucked in a breath at the sight, cock straining against his jeans as he watched Lucy finger herself. He didn't call her his naughty girl for nothing. He watched as her lips parted, a soft moan slipping out as the flush in her cheeks darkened. " _Feels_... _good_..."

She pulled the glistening finger out, holding it up to see if he wanted to sample her taste or not. Natsu didn't try to resist. They both knew he was helpless to Lucy's essence. It was his weakness, his fix, and there was nothing he wanted to do more in that moment than taste her wetness.

Natsu took the digit in his mouth, sucking greedily on it until he licked it clean. The burst of flavor made his pants feel impossibly tight. His eyes slowly closed as he let her taste flood his mouth.

Even when there was no more flavor on her finger, he still sucked at her skin. He knew it drove her crazy.

" _N-Natsu_ ," she mewled when he nibbled at her finger. He started rubbing two fingers against her exposed clit to increase her arousal. She jerked at his touches, but only two words left her mouth. " _Yes_ , Natsu!"

He withdrew her finger from his mouth before sitting up. "I don't have a lot of time." Natsu gripped the band on her thong, giving it a slight tug. "Is it okay if I just fuck you now?"

Lucy moaned at his crudeness. She absolutely loved Natsu's carnal side. It was a side only she knew.

Knowing she might hate herself later for passing on his offer, Lucy shook her head. "Actually," she started, swatting his hands away from her panties. "I had something else in mind."

Natsu frowned at the thought of not getting to bury himself into her tight body. "What is it?"

On her hands and knees, Lucy gazed at him. Her tongue ran languidly over her bottom lip, getting it wet in preparation. "I was thinking maybe I could," she ran a hand firmly over his throbbing cock, still caged in his jeans, "service you."

"Oh fuck yeah!" Natsu didn't hesitate to get his jeans undone, sliding them and his boxers down to his knees. He saw Lucy admire his length, her eyes sweeping over every thick inch.

Without thinking, he pumped his rigid cock in his hand, growling when he finally got stimulation. "How do you want me?"

Lucy gave him a soft smile as she ran her hand over his chest. "You tell me."

"Works for me." Natsu lifted himself from the bed, pushing his jeans and boxers down to his ankles before grabbing her hand. "Get on your knees." The demanding tone he used left no room for questions.

Lucy slid off the bed, falling to the floor before shuffling in front of him. He grabbed the ends of his shirt, moving them upwards so they wouldn't get wet in the process.

She pressed her hands to his bare thighs, slowly working them up until she outlined his length. She admired the way it pulsed with his heartbeat, a drop of pre-cum sitting on the tip.

"It's not gonna suck itself," Natsu teased, one hand resting at the crown of her head.

Despite knowing they were running out of time, Lucy didn't rush it. She gave his cock an experimental pump to see how turned on he was in that moment. His breath hitched, but other than that she could tell he would last a bit.

Lucy could smell his natural musk, and when she licked the bead of liquid on his tip she closed her eyes to savor the taste.

Natsu tipped his head back when he felt her slide her tongue against the protruding vein that ran along the underside of his cock. She pulled the pulsing cock away from her mouth before trailing her lips on the heated flesh.

When she saw she had him waiting with bated breath, she placed the head of his cock on her tongue, wrapping her lips around him again to give him a gentle suck. "Oh, _fuck!_ "

His hand sifted through her golden locks, moaning when she hummed around his cock. She took him in deeper, using her tongue to lap at his shaft while a hand pumped whatever she couldn't fit in her mouth. "Damn," he grunted, throat going dry as his cock grew wet from her saliva and his pre-cum.

He wanted to be inside of her, but the way she pleasured him with her mouth was beginning to feel just as good, especially when he looked down to see her brown eyes. She gazed back at him, mouth wrapped around his cock as she bobbed her head up and down. He couldn't help but flush from the intensity in her eyes.

"Lucy," he moaned, a few fingers reaching down to feel her hollowed cheeks for a second. "Feels... _amazing_..."

Saliva dripped down her chin, wetting her neck and the collar to Natsu's shirt. Some fell straight down, landing on her bare thighs. "Y-you're quite the little cocksucker." Natsu groaned when he gave a small thrust into her hot mouth.

She responded by using a hand to carefully massage his balls, causing Natsu to tighten his grip on her hair. Lucy switched her rhythm, taking things nice and slow.

Her tongue set his blood on fire with every languid lick up and down his thick cock. His eyes screwed shut once again as his head tipped back, a groan tearing from his throat when she sucked tenderly on the head before taking more of him in her warm mouth.

" _Yes_..." He easily lost himself in the tranquil atmosphere she set up. The way she devoured his member had him seeing stars. He bucked lightly into her mouth again, but he didn't take it past that. Lucy used her tongue and mouth to give him more pleasure than he knew what to do with.

Suddenly she plunged down on his cock, taking his entire length in with one rough thrust. " _F-fuck!_ " He could already feel himself getting close once the tip of his cock slipped into her narrow throat. Her mouth was hot and moist, sending him closer and closer to the edge.

"Fuck Lucy! Your mouth feels so _f-fucking good! Damn!_ "

Natsu snapped back into reality when he felt his ankle vibrating and heard the sound of his alarm going off. "Shit," he muttered, eyes opening to see Lucy reaching for his phone. She didn't bother taking his cock out of her mouth as she fished for it, lifting it into the air when she found the device.

Natsu turned the alarm off. Then without thinking, he dialed _Fairy Tail's_ number. It rang two times before a chipper voice answered.

_"Fairy Tail bar and grill! This is Mira speaking! How may I help you?"_

"Hey Mira, it's Natsu." He managed to keep his voice even despite his desperate need to groan. Lucy still hadn't released his cock, giving him quick licks to the tip that sent his brain through a frenzy.

Mira sounded disappointed over the phone. _"Please say you're not calling out too."_

"N-no." He swallowed down a moan. Sweat dripped down his forehead as he shut his eyes. "Just callin' to say I'll be a liii _aahhh_ -" Natsu slammed his mouth shut. Lucy took his cock into her throat again while digging her nails into his ass.

_"Natsu?"_

"I'm here," he said, voice sounding high-pitched and strained. He tried to control his ragged breathing. "Just gonna be a little late. Tr-traffic's a _fucking bitch_." He accidentally moaned the last part.

 _"Traffic, huh?"_ Mira's voice held a bit of a teasing tone, but he ignored it.

"Y-yeah." He nodded even though she couldn't see him. His hand landed on Lucy's head to try to still her movements, but that only seemed to spur her on. She took him in her throat faster, causing him to gasp. "G-gonna get there as soon as I c-can!"

Mira sighed. _"Well, hurry up and_ finish _soon. We're getting busy here."_

"Will do!" Natsu tried to hang up, but he heard Mira talking again.

_"And Natsu?"_

"Yeah?"

There was a pause before Mira giggled. _"Tell Lucy to hum. That usually does the trick for-"_

"Gotta go!" Natsu hung up the phone, tossing it on the bed as if it were acid. "God damn!"

His chest turned a deep shade of red, the flush spreading as mortification set in. "Pretty sure Mira knows."

Lucy withdrew his cock from her mouth, giving him a long lick. She loved the heat of his flesh against her tongue and the saliva dripping from his tip. "She knows I'm sucking you?" She pumped his cock in her slippery hand.

"Pretty sure." Natsu panted as he felt himself getting close again. "She said to tell you to hum."

"Like this?" Lucy asked before humming around his cock. He nearly fell over when his knees threatened to give out.

Heat coursed through his body at an alarming rate. " _Y-yeah_."

"Do you like that?" Lucy simply licked the head while her hand massaged his balls. "Knowing someone else knows how dirty I am?"

Natsu groaned as he bit his fist. "Yes. It's kinda h-hot!"

"Good." Lucy took him in her mouth again, tongue swirling around his heated member faster than before. She knew they went past their time limit, so she wanted to finish him off quickly before he was more late for work.

" _Nngghh!_ " Natsu clenched his teeth, jaw tight as he breathed through his nose. Her mouth felt wonderful around him, licking and sucking to bring him closer to the edge. His stomach coiled as a pressure built in the base of his cock. "A-almost th-there..."

He didn't bother pushing Lucy off his cock when he felt his release. Lucy wasn't one to shy away from his cum. He didn't give her a warning before he started spurting into her mouth, coating it with his essence. " _Aaahhh, Luuuuuucyyy!_ "

Natsu held her head to his cock, making her drink every last drop. He didn't want any of it to drip out of her sweet mouth. " _Fuck!_ " Natsu felt his skin tingle and his cock surging as he emptied himself inside her. The way she gulped it up, tongue running along his cock in the process had him hunching over.

"Damn," he grunted, hands trying to smooth out Lucy's hair now that he was finished. "That was amazing."

Lucy slowly took his limp cock from her mouth, licking at the sensitive skin to get it clean. She gave his tip a gentle suck before pulling away, smiling up at her fiancé as she accepted his praise.

Natsu bent down, arms wrapping around her frame. "Thank you. That was great." He moved his lips to her ear, his voice sounding rough with lust. "I can't wait until I get off work, so I can get _you_ off."

Lucy squirmed a little at the threat, hoping he wouldn't be too tired after his shift ended to deliver. She liked taking control every now and then, but she loved when he dominated her. She didn't even care if it was his tongue or cock that got her off, as long as it was him.

"Can't wait," she said, voice cracking a little. Despite the cum in her throat, her mouth felt dry and thick. "I need some water."

He helped her to her feet before putting his pants back on. He inspected himself, making sure no saliva or cum dripped on his clothing. When Natsu found himself presentable, he made his way to the bathroom to clean up.

When he finished, he found her in the kitchen drinking a glass of water. "I gotta run, literally." He chuckled as he hugged Lucy from behind. "If you have time you should stop by the bar. I'll get you something to drink."

"I'll ask Cana if she wants to hang out," Lucy said before taking some more water in her mouth. She would need to brush her teeth and gargle some mouthwash after what she did.

"Cool. See ya." He pressed a kiss to her cheek before leaving the kitchen. "I love you!"

"I love you too!"

Lucy heard the front door close, then lock before she sighed. She really wanted to spend the night hanging out with him, but she supposed things didn't always work out that way. Besides, she had the rest of her life to hang out with him. She could spare one night.

* * *

Lucy dressed up a bit despite not getting to hang out with Natsu. She wore a strapless green dress that went down to her knees. Black lace designs were embroidered over the bust and waist line to give it a gothic look. She wore a black mini cardigan so her back wouldn't be on display since she put her hair up in a simple messy bun.

Originally she planned on wearing black heels, but with Natsu not around she wasn't feeling as enthusiastic about that choice anymore. She settled with some black flats in the end. She skipped doing her make up, deciding she'd rather go for the natural look tonight.

Just as Lucy walked into the living room to grab her purse, her phone rang. She had texted Cana earlier to see if she wanted to hang out. She would have invited her other friends, but Levy was at home with her twins, Juvia was pregnant, and Erza went out of town on a trip with Jellal.

Cana - _her only single friend_ \- loved to drink, so she seemed like the perfect choice to go bar hopping with.

"Hey Cana! Did you get my text?"

_"Of course! I'd love to hang out! I'm at Blue Pegasus! You wanna meet me here?!"_

"Sure," Lucy said with a giggle. She could tell by Cana's voice she was already drinking. "I'll see you soon."

Knowing she didn't want to risk drinking and driving, Lucy walked to the bar. It was only a few blocks away from the downtown apartment she shared with Natsu. Despite the streets getting dark, Magnolia was a relatively safe place to live. Lucy was still prepared with a can of pepper spray in her purse, but mostly she didn't have to worry about predators.

When Lucy arrived at the bar, Cana was in the middle of a drinking contest with some poor sap. Lucy guessed he didn't know Cana's tolerance for alcohol was at an all-time high.

Lucy ordered an Emerald Isle from the bar, paid for her drink, then shuffled over to the table Cana was sitting at. It took her a moment to wiggle through the crowd, but she managed to end up right beside Cana after a minute or two.

She took a moment to admire the green silk shirt Cana wore before looking at the game they played. She knew better than to face Cana in a drinking match. Only a few could challenge her and have an actual chance at winning, and none of those guys were there.

"Ready to give up yet?" Cana raised a mug full of beer, a smirk resting on her slightly flushed face.

"Nnnoooo waaayshh," the man said, swaying side to side with his eyes glazed over. He grasped the handle of his mug, but once he went to lift it he passed out, smacking his head against the table.

"I win!" Cana cheered, raising her glass before chugging it down in one go. "Who's next!"

No one raised their hands, terrified of challenging the feisty brunette. She pouted when she saw the fun was over, but her lips curved back into a smile when she saw who was next to her.

"Lushi!" She wrapped her arms around her friend, alcohol on her breath and her voice higher than normal. "I missed you! It's been too long!"

"It's only been a few weeks," Lucy teased, giving Cana a hug in return. Being an adult meant sometimes not getting to see her friends as often as she'd like to. It sucked, but it was life.

When the hug ended, Cana stole a glance at Lucy's drink. The green cocktail wasn't as strong as the drinks Cana was used to, but she decided not to comment on Lucy's choice.

"Wanna dance?!" Cana didn't give Lucy a chance to answer before she pulled her to the dance floor.

Lucy struggled to drink her cocktail while also maneuvering to the music, but after that minty taste hit her tongue she started to feel a little more at ease. The two girls danced and giggled for a few songs, enjoying the other's company as they ignored the looks they received.

Cana never cared what people thought about her, and Lucy was having too much fun to notice.

After downing her drink, Cana dubbed the bar as lame and said they should hit another one. And that's how they ended up bar hopping all over Magnolia. They hit all the best ones, drinking and dancing around twenty minutes to an hour at each one before they only had two more left to go.

'Fairy Tail' and 'Quatro Cerberus'.

Ducking into the building with a large three-headed dog over the entrance, Lucy and Cana headed into the bar. Music played, people cheered, and drinks were everywhere. Lucy was feeling a little tipsy by then, her feet thanking her for choosing the flats instead of heels.

Cana was still going strong, ordering two shots once they made it to the busy counter. Lucy's eyes went wide when she saw the bartender pour the shots. "Cana, I don't think I can drink anymore." She swayed a little, holding onto the stool for balance.

Cana smiled, grabbing both shot glasses before lifting them to her mouth. "Who said one was for you?" She downed one after the other, then slammed them on the counter. "Whoooo!"

Lucy laughed at her friend's energy. She wished she could keep up, but she knew her own limits. Knowing she would need to sober up a bit, Lucy ordered a soda before they went to a booth.

It wasn't long before people swarmed around them. Cana was a regular since her on-again, off-again boyfriend owned the bar. Lucy didn't exactly like the guy since he was a bit _wild_ , but she knew he was in his own strange way, perfect for Cana. They were like the same person, just different bodies.

Speaking of the devil, Bacchus showed up, sliding in the booth next to Cana. He was hammered too, talking a bit too loudly when he said, "Let's have a drinking contest!"

Cana nodded, holding up a freshly poured beer. "You're on!"

Lucy sat back and watched as the two consume drink after drink. She took that time to check her phone, smiling when she saw she got a text from Natsu.

_**Natsu: We're swarmed over here. I get a break in an hour. Wanna meet up and hang for a bit before I gotta go back to work?** _

Lucy checked the time it was sent, seeing she had about twenty minutes before his break would start. She put her phone back in her purse before reaching over the booth, tapping Cana on the arm.

"I'll be right back! I'm going to Fairy Tail!"

"'Kay," Cana shouted back over the music, waving her hand for Lucy to leave. "Have fun with Natsu!"

Lucy weaved her way through the crowd until she reached the exit. Once outside, she headed down the familiar street to find the bar. It wasn't a long walk since the bars were clustered together, but her feet still protested since they hadn't rested long enough at Quatro Cerberus.

Lucy said hi to Elfman, Fairy Tail's security guard, on her way into the bar and grill. Her nose filled with the intoxicating smell of chicken and beef. She licked her lips as she headed to find a place to sit.

On her way there, she spotted her fiancé behind the bar. Somehow he ended up wearing a leprechaun hat even though neither of them owned one. She smiled when she saw Mira was behind the bar, also wearing a silly hat.

The two bartenders bustled around from customer to customer, serving drinks while providing a friendly service. Lucy remembered it hadn't always been like that. Natsu almost got fired his first day on the job because he broke three glasses. It took him a bit, but he got the hang of it. Now he was one of their best bartenders.

For a second Natsu made eye contact with Lucy, his toothy grin spreading when he saw her. She gave him a small wave before finding a booth she wanted. It was towards the back of the bar where the music played a little softer than everywhere else.

As she grabbed a menu, she stole another glance at the bar. The tip jars were nearly full, letting Lucy know they had a busy night so far. She knew the two bartenders would be happy with their rewards at the end of the night.

Lucy barely put down the menu before a woman greeted her at the table. She recognized the woman since they went to the same high school together so many years ago.

"Hi Lucy. What can I get for you tonight?"

"Hey Kinana," Lucy glanced at the menu once more before saying, "Can I get a water, and an order of chicken tenders. Oh, and fries, definitely fries... And a rack of baby back ribs? Yeah, add that too! Oh, and a bottle of hot sauce." She laughed inwardly at how her voice sounded. She didn't feel all that drunk, but when she spoke aloud it was clear she was still slightly intoxicated.

Kinana jotted down the order on her note pad. "I'm guessing Natsu's about to go on break?" She knew Lucy wouldn't eat that much food alone.

Lucy laughed as she nodded. "Yup!"

She figured if she ordered the food now there was a chance it would be done by the time Natsu started his break. He usually got an hour-long break when he worked weekends, so she hoped that was the case tonight as well since it was a Friday night, and technically a holiday for them.

Kinana went to get Lucy her water, leaving the woman to sit alone in her booth while she waited. She played on her phone a bit, angry when she couldn't make any progress in her games because her fingers kept pressing the wrong buttons.

She gave up just as her glass of water was brought to her table. Lucy sipped the water while watching the bar around her. Everyone seemed to be in high spirits. She couldn't blame them. The atmosphere in Fairy Tail always put a smile on her face.

A buzzing in her hand caused her to jump. She looked down, seeing she got a text from Cana saying she was going home with Bacchus. Lucy frowned, but sent back 'Okay' to let her friend know she received the text.

Lucy wanted to spend more time with Cana after Natsu's break was over, but she guessed it was getting pretty late anyway. She would just go home when he went back to work. She had a lot of fun beforehand, so she couldn't count the night as a loss.

"Hey you."

Natsu's voice rang in her ear as he slid into the booth, absent his hat from earlier. He left no gap between his thigh and hers, grinning at Lucy as he wrapped an arm around her. "How's your night going?"

Lucy didn't think about it as she buried her face into the crook of his neck. He smelled like bourbon and whiskey, but under that was his natural scent. She breathed it in, humming as she wrapped her arms around him. "It's good, but it would've been better with you there."

Natsu smiled, brushing a few blonde locks behind her ear. Every minute she sobered up a little more, but even he could smell the liquor on her breath. "Seems like you had fun. Did you hang out with Cana?"

Lucy nodded, then blindly fumbled for her phone before lifting it up. The screen was blank since it timed out, but she still spoke as if it weren't. "See? She ditched me!"

Despite her words, her tone held no anger or sadness. It was more annoyed than anything. "For Bacchus! I'm like ten times better than that guy!"

Natsu chuckled, grabbing her phone to set it on the table. He rubbed his thumb over her shoulder, sending warmth through Lucy's body from the gentle touch. "You're so fuckin' cute."

"Mmmm," Lucy hummed as she pulled back. "Speaking of _fucking_..." With no grace, Lucy pressed her hand against his crotch. He wasn't hard, but she could still feel his cock under his jeans. "Wanna play?"

Natsu hardly reacted since she was clearly not in her right mind. He carefully pulled her hand off him, setting it in her lap. "Let's get some food first. Then maybe if you're feeling better we can play later."

Lucy pouted for only a second before her brown eyes widened. "I ordered us food!"

Natsu laughed, giving her shoulder a squeeze before saying, "Good. I'm starving!"

* * *

Natsu still had twenty-five minutes left of his break when they finished eating. He listened to Lucy tell her bar stories for the night while Natsu told her about the crazy customers Fairy Tail saw so far.

After eating every bit of her food, Lucy was feeling more like herself. Her words didn't slur and her mind wasn't as fuzzy anymore. So when she slid her hand up Natsu's thigh, he didn't protest.

He leaned in, whispering in her ear. "Wanna go around back?" His hot breath fanned against her skin, making her flush.

She nodded, quickly putting some bills on the table to cover their check and tip before Natsu led her towards the 'employee's only' section of the restaurant. They passed by the break room, the lockers, and the door to the kitchen as they headed to the exit.

Natsu typed in a code before opening the door, making sure the alarm wouldn't go off since the door wasn't meant for regular people to go through. They barely walked into the chilly alley running behind the bar before Natsu grabbed her hips. Her purse fell to the ground once he overwhelmed her.

Lucy mewled as he pushed her against the brick wall of Fairy Tail, mouth covering hers as his hands gripped her body. Lucy leaned into his touch, back arching and hands moving to pull him closer.

Lucy didn't know how long they kissed, but the cold air around them no longer bothered her skin since Natsu easily warmed her up. His kisses ventured from her lips to her neck, licking at her throat before returning to her mouth. Despite seeing her a few hours ago, Natsu missed her.

He nipped at her bottom lip before pulling away. A hunger burned in his emerald eyes as he slipped a hand under her dress. He rubbed two fingers against her thong, eliciting a drawn out moan from her.

"Did you have a good time tonight?" His voice held a playful tone.

Lucy's eyes shut, her mouth parting before she nodded. "Yeah."

"Did any guys hit on you tonight?" Natsu asked, pushing her panties to the side before trailing a finger against her wet heat.

She took a shuttering breath, relishing in the feeling of his teasing finger. She slowly opened her eyes to take in the sight of him smirking at her. "A few," she purred, loving the way his pupils dilated. "But they left me alone after I showed them this."

She flashed him the engagement ring on her finger as if he might have forgotten about it. How could he? He was the one to give it to her when he asked her to marry him.

"Good," Natsu growled, slowly inserting one finger into her core. He could feel the temperature rising the further he dug his finger into her body. She was wet, but he wanted her _dripping_.

"Are you jealous?" she asked, gasping when he bent his finger inside her before rubbing it along her spongy walls. She trembled, bottom lip quivering when he found an especially sensitive spot within her. It was a struggle to keep her knees from buckling.

"Not at all," he said, his confident tone leaving no room for questions. Natsu trusted her, just like she trusted him. He knew Lucy would never cheat on him. She was too loyal, just like him. He'd rather die than betray her trust.

Lucy tipped her head back when Natsu added another finger, stretching her to get her ready for his cock. He didn't get a chance to fuck her earlier, so he planned on doing that now. He didn't think he could wait until he got home tonight.

Natsu's mouth went to her neck, sucking and licking her flesh while his other hand gently massaged a breast. Lucy wanted more stimulation, so she yanked the top half of her dress down, revealing her strapless lace bra.

Natsu growled against her skin as he pushed the garment down so the cold air could directly touch her breasts. He didn't care that they were outside and anyone could stumble upon them. In that moment he only cared about giving Lucy as much pleasure as he possibly could.

Natsu nipped along her skin, biting at her collarbone before his chin hit the curve of her breast. He turned his watchful eyes to Lucy's face for a moment before latching his mouth on a pert nipple, lapping at the bud until her eyes closed.

" _Natsuuu_ ," she moaned, her voice echoing through the alley.

He bit her breast, causing her to whimper. Or maybe she was reacting from his fingers, lightly pinching at her clit while the others thrust into her core. He wouldn't stop until she was soaked.

Natsu resisted the urge to chuckle when he pulled away from her body. Her hands clawed at him, trying to bring him closer again, but he was too strong for her. He got down on his knees, raising her dress up and bunching it around her waist. "Do me a favor and hold that?" His tone was nothing but devilish. He knew exactly what his taunting did to her.

Lucy obeyed, one hand grabbing a hold of her dress while the other landed on his head of pink hair. The locks were soft and spiky, just like they were when they met years ago. She remembered that was the first thing that attracted her to Natsu, the second being his gorgeous green eyes.

The first time he looked at her she swore they had the power to penetrate her very soul. After that she couldn't help but fall in love with him. From his boyish charm to his wits, she couldn't get enough.

Natsu almost tore her panties off as he yanked them down her long legs. Once they pooled around her flats, he made her step out of them before stuffing them into his pocket. "You won't be needing those," he teased, his sharp teeth reflecting off the moonlight.

Natsu leaned in, taking a deep inhale to smell her sweet arousal before turning his gaze to her. "Hope you don't mind getting fucked outside?"

Remembering where they were, Lucy took a quick glance around the alley. No one was with them, giving them a little privacy. The only ways someone could see them was if they looked down from the roofs, went down the side of the Fairy Tail building then entered the alley, or came out from one of the buildings connected to the alley.

Taking a chance, Lucy nodded. "I don't mind."

"Such a naughty girl," Natsu mumbled before diving in.

" _Ahhh!_ " Lucy thought he might go slow, but Natsu proved he had a raging appetite for her. It felt as if he couldn't control himself, mouth covering her sex and tongue swiping rapidly against the growing heat of her folds.

" _Nngghh!_ " Even through clenched teeth she couldn't keep quiet. She was a goner as soon as Natsu shifted his attention from her core to her clit. His scorching lips wrapped around her bundle of nerves, sucking fervently while two fingers invaded her sex again.

" _Ooohhh, f-fuck, N-Natsuuu_ ," Lucy squirmed under his ministrations, but she didn't want them to end. "M-more!"

Natsu granted her wish, adding a third finger to fuck her pussy. He could feel her juices sliding down his hand, but he made no efforts to stop. She wanted more, so she was going to get it!

His tongue flickered over her sensitive nub, not relenting for a single second despite the slight ache forming in his jaw. The way Lucy jerked her body and the feeling of her nails digging into his scalp was enough to keep him going, all the way until her body started convulsing.

She came into his hand, back arching and toes curling as the spasms overtook her body. " _Y-yes!_ Oh my fucking god it feels so g-good!" She tried to muffle her scream with her palm, but it still resonated around the alley.

Natsu was surprised no one heard it, or if they had they hadn't come to investigate. It was pretty obvious what was going on. As long as Lucy wasn't screaming 'no', he didn't let himself worry. It wouldn't be the first time they got caught in public after all.

Natsu didn't let it end with one climax. He continued his assault on her clit, focusing on it since he was pressed for time. He occasionally dipped down to lap up her wetness, moaning at the unique flavor of her core. His lips and chin were smeared with her juices, causing the swell of his cock to push painfully against his jeans.

One hand went to his crotch, tearing at the button and zipper to give him some relief. He pulled the throbbing member out, giving it a rough pump to dull the ache.

Lucy panted, one of her hands moving from Natsu's head so she could palm her own breast. She rolled her hardened nipple against her hand, mewling at the fire burning through her veins. Heat spread through her body, threatening to melt her from the inside out.

Natsu's tongue found her clit again, circling around it twice before he greedily sucked at the nub. Lucy lost it, body shaking as a second round of ecstasy flooded her system. She dripped on Natsu's hands and the ground, shamelessly crying out when he gave her clit a light bite.

"N- _Naaahhhh!_ "

Lucy fell backwards, hitting the brick wall while Natsu righted himself. He gave her no time to recover. Instead he pulled off his green tie and wrapped it around her wrists until they were tied up.

She barely said a word before he turned her around, shoving her against the rough building. He pressed his chest against her back, pushing down his pants while biting at her exposed shoulder. "I'm gonna have so much fun fucking your little pussy."

Lucy moaned, inner walls clamping just from hearing his dirty words. She allowed him to move her into position, not minding being handled so harshly since she knew Natsu would never actually hurt her...

At least not in a way that wouldn't give her pleasure in return.

Natsu placed her palms against the wall, then pulled her hips towards him until she was right where he wanted her. He flipped her skirt up, exposing her firm ass. He rubbed the tip of his flushed cock against her soaked folds, enjoying the feeling on his sensitive tip.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" he growled.

"Yes!" Lucy wiggled her hips to get him to go in, but he took his time. He seemed to like prolonging things, teasing her slowly.

"I want to fuck you like this," Natsu growled, hand coming down to smack Lucy's bare ass. She gasped, but then stuck out her rear for him to do it again. He spanked her once more before asking, "You like that?"

Lucy's voice came out airy as she moaned, " _Yes_ , Natsu."

He bent down, admiring her fantastic ass. "Since you're wearing green, I can't pinch you." He ran his hands up her long legs, causing her to mewl at the soft touch. "So I guess I'm gonna have to settle for this."

His sharp teeth sank into the tender flesh of her ass, grinning to himself when she jerked at the stinging pain. It wasn't enough to break the skin, but it was enough to cause Lucy to whimper. He absolutely loved that sound.

He stood back up, cock pressing against her womanhood. He wasn't thinking as he said, "You look like such a dirty slut, about to get fucked in this alley."

Lucy shivered from his words, but his smooth voice and touches weren't enough to get her where she needed to be for that level of degrading talk. She stole a glance over her shoulder, narrowing her eyes. "Tone it down a bit, please."

Natsu's fierce look vanished in an instant. His mouth parted as his hand came out to softly rub where he struck her ass. "I'm so sorry Lucy! Was it the spanking or the words? Shit, I probably shouldn't have bit you! You know I don't think you're a slut, right? I'm really really sorry!"

"You're fine, and I know." She relaxed at his gentle tone. She knew he meant no harm. He was just going with the flow. Even she had to admit it was a bit trashy to fuck in a dark alley, but she was willing to do it with Natsu.

"If you're going to call me that remember to specify that I'm yours." She thrust her ass backwards, grinding against his erection before he lost any hardness. "I wouldn't do this for anyone but you."

Natsu took a shaky breath before nodding. His tone grew rougher as he asked, "You're _my_ l-little slut?"

Lucy smiled at the slight hesitance in his voice. He sounded so cute when he was unsure of himself. "I am. Now, fuck your slut before you're late for work... _again_."

"Aye!" Natsu gulped before lining himself up with her core. He had to coat himself in her wetness once more, thoroughly drenching his cock before pressing it against her folds.

All his earlier fear slipped away as he pushed deeper into her body. "Damn," he moaned, feeling her heat encompassing each inch of his cock as he sunk in.

When Natsu's cock filled her halfway, he rammed the rest of him inside her. Her back arched just as a wail passed her lips, but he could tell by the way she was squeezing him she enjoyed it.

He wanted to savor the feeling of her walls around him, massaging his throbbing member. He stayed still for a moment, but jolted when Lucy whimpered, "Natsu?"

His brows furrowed, wondering if he hurt her somehow. That certainly wasn't the first time he was ever rough with her. "Yes?"

"Please," she breathed, " _move!_ "

"Fuck," he hissed at her demand. His hands gripped her hips tightly as he began to pull out, only to ease back inside her before he slipped out.

Lucy rocked her hips in an attempt to get him to go faster. He chuckled darkly, voice a little strained when he asked, "Eager, are we?"

Lucy didn't bother hiding her desires. "You feel so good, stretching me! I just want more!"

Natsu's throat went dry in an instant. "Well, more is what you're gonna get!" He held on to her with a bruising grip before slamming into her body.

Sweat dripped down Lucy's forehead, her lips parted as she panted. " _Y-yes!_ Like that!" She felt herself being spread open by his thick cock, dripping and clenching around the heated member. She tried turning her head to get a glimpse of the expression Natsu wore, but when he started his quick pace she couldn't help but lower her head as a string of curse words escaped her.

Natsu made it his goal to go fast and hard. He didn't want to be late for work again, so he needed to make it quick. However, those plans changed when he angled himself differently, hitting that sweet spot inside her core.

Lucy's body jerked as he brought her closer and closer to the edge. He could feel her responding, squeezing and clamping before she surged backwards, crying out in pure bliss.

" _Naaaatsuuuuu!_ "

Her pussy clenched around his cock tightly, trying to milk him. He barely resisted the urge to come too, now wanting to drag it out and make her come undone again. He absolutely loved the wet sloshing sound that came from her core after climax, and today was no different. " _F-fuck!_ "

Natsu's nails dug into her flesh, but that only caused her to moan louder. "Damn Lucy! Such a dirty girl!" He let go of her long enough to spank her, causing her walls to tighten around him again. " _Gaaah!_ "

Once he felt himself getting close, he pulled out. Lucy protested, trying to ask him what he was doing, but her words came out a jumbled mess. Her answer came when Natsu turned her around, threw her tied hands around his neck, then grabbed her thighs to hoist her up.

Before she wrapped her legs around him, he moved a hand to slip his cock back into her dripping pussy. He wanted to see her when he filled her up. He always loved the faces she made when they fucked.

" _Aaahhh!_ " Lucy threw her head to the side, body shaking as she adjusted to the new angle. He easily rubbed every inch inside her, bringing her towards her next climax. " _Nggh!_ I love your cock!"

Natsu grinned as he moved his hands to her bare ass. He used his strength to lift her up, then slammed her back down on his cock. Lucy mewled in his ear, body trembling as he did it again, and again. With every thrust, her clit rubbed against his hard body. The double assault left her breathless and tingling.

Natsu took that moment to kiss her again, deeply and fully. His tongue swept through her mouth, tasting every bit he could reach. With the overwhelming pleasure coursing through Lucy's body, she barely responded, instead enjoying the pure dominance he had over her being.

Natsu was so busy trying to please Lucy he didn't even hear the door open, but he definitely heard the deep voice when someone asked, "Is anyone out here? Someone heard screaming?"

Natsu's head snapped to the side, seeing Elfman standing at the back door to Fairy Tail. He had a flashlight in one hand as his head slowly surveyed the area. Once his eyes landed on Natsu and Lucy, they widened. He took in the sight of their messy clothes, Lucy's tied up wrists, and the sweat clinging to their bodies.

More importantly, he saw their bodies were _connected_.

"Shit!" Elfman covered his eyes with a large hand, cheeks blazing a deep red from the sheer embarrassment of catching his two friends having sex. "I-I didn't see anything!"

It was an obvious lie, but Natsu couldn't blame him. He didn't know what he'd do if he walked in on Elfman and Evergreen engaging in sexual intercourse, especially inside a dark alley behind their place of work.

"Just umm, keep it down." Elfman turned, blindly reaching for the doorknob before he found it. "I'll tell Mira you may be a little late. I'm sure she'll... understand."

Once Elfman closed the door, Natsu sighed. He felt Lucy's nose buried in the crook of his neck, probably mortified that they got caught. He was about to tell Lucy they could stop if she wanted to, but his words died in his throat when he felt her trying to move on his body.

"Please, Natsu," she moaned directly into his ear, causing him to shiver. She whimpered as she rolled her hips against him. " _Please_ fuck me."

He remained speechless for only a few seconds. "How could I say no?"

Knowing he really had to finish soon, Natsu worked harder to fuck her nice and fast. Lucy bounced up and down his cock, her pussy leaking over is balls and upper thighs. He loved when she got that wet. It meant he did a good job in turning her on.

Lucy muffled her screams by keeping her mouth on his neck, not wanting to bring any more attention to them. It was embarrassing that Elfman caught them, but Lucy was too horny to stop now.

He made sure to give her rough thrusts, driving her towards the edge quickly. Pride coursed through Natsu as he brought her to climax again. Her nails scored his skin as she latched onto his neck, biting the hell out of him as she came around his pulsing cock.

Lucy's walls clamped around him, massaging his twitching member until he couldn't take it anymore. Natsu roared as he felt the surge of euphoric bliss erupt from within him. He let out a guttural moan as every nerve in his body tingled, wave after wave of pleasure flooding through his system.

" _Gaahhh, Luuucy!_ "

Natsu felt every spurt of cum exit his cock, filling her up. After five powerful spurts, he was left worn out but relaxed. His heavy breathing and her panting were the only things he heard as they both came down from their natural high.

He nearly stumbled as he tried to take her off him. Lucy held onto his neck until she felt her feet touch the ground. Once secure, she lifted her hands so Natsu could remove his green tie.

They didn't say anything as they got dressed, Natsu tucking himself into his pants and zipping them up while Lucy straightened her bra and dress. She felt a bit of his fluid seeping out of her core, dripping down her inner thigh, so she clamped her legs shut.

"Can I have my panties back?" she asked, holding a hand out.

Natsu gave her a confused look before his eyes widened. "Oh yeah!" He pulled the wrinkled underwear from his pocket. He forgot they were even in there. He wore a sheepish grin as he handed them back. "Here."

"Thanks."

With her panties on, the rest of his cum collected on the material instead of sliding down her leg. It was better than nothing, so she accepted it. Plus it made her feel a little naughty. "That was really fun."

Lucy took a step forward, immediately stumbling until Natsu wrapped his arms around her. Her legs felt like jelly, barely able to keep her body straight.

Natsu chuckled, his hand rubbing up and down her back. "You look drunk now."

Lucy snuggled against his chest, loving the warmth that radiated off his body. "I do feel sore, but it was worth it."

Natsu rested his chin on her head, enjoying the simple hug. He wished he could have spent more time with her tonight, but he had a job to do. "Are you gonna go back in and hang out?"

Lucy shook her head. "I'm feeling pretty tired." As if to back up her story, she yawned. "Besides, you should get off in a few hours, right?"

"Right."

She smiled as she pulled away, keeping her hands on his firm chest. "Yeah, I'll just go home." She slowly separated from him so she could grab her purse. Once she found her phone, she dialed the number for the local cab company. To save him the trouble of asking, Lucy said, "I'd rather not walk home alone this time."

Natsu nodded, liking the idea of her getting a ride home instead of walking. Magnolia was a safe place, but with all the drunk people walking around outside it made Natsu cautious. It was better for Lucy to get home as quickly as possible.

Once she ended the call with the cab company, they walked down the alley and the side of Fairy Tail until they were in front of the bar and grill. Natsu still had five minutes left of his break, so he spent it waiting for Lucy's cab. They stood off to the side, her in his arms while he reveled in the bliss he felt from making love to his beautiful fiancée.

It was a shame. In that moment he wanted nothing more than to cuddle with her in their bed, but he still had a few more hours left of his shift.

The cab pulled up shortly before Natsu had to return to work. With a hug and a kiss, Lucy was on her way home. Natsu went back inside, washing his hands - _and his mouth_ \- before returning to work.

After twenty minutes, there was a lull in the customers. He used that time to check his phone, seeing he got two text messages from Lucy. One was a text saying she was home and about to take a hot bath, the second was a picture message.

He was glad his cock was spent, otherwise it would have harden up at the image she sent him. It was of Lucy on their bed, spread eagle with his cum leaking from her glistening pussy. Under the picture she put "Can't wait until you get home. Maybe we can play again?"

He licked his lips at the image of his insatiable woman before shooting her a quick text back. **I wouldn't mind having your legs wrapped around my face. :D**

Despite them being together for years, Natsu still flushed at the thought of being intimate with Lucy. Honestly, he hoped that would never change. He loved being infatuated with her. She was his everything after all.

Natsu slipped his phone back into his pocket once he saw a new crowd headed for the bar. He couldn't let himself get distracted on one of the busiest nights of the year. He had to focus. With any luck, the night would pass by quickly, then he could go home and see Lucy once again.

"Haffy Shaints Pafrick's Daaaays!" some random drunk guy yelled, causing a roar in the bar.

Natsu smiled, pouring another shot as he grinned to himself.

He thought tonight was going to be a bust since they couldn't hang out, but tonight turned out to be a good night indeed.

* * *

**Happy Saint Patrick's day! Please let me know what you thought of this one-shot!**


	2. Hurricane

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: A night with the guys ends unexpectedly when Natsu runs into someone he was trying to avoid. Will they rekindle their passion, or will it go up in smoke? Loosely based on the song "Hurricane" by Luke Combs. Break up AU.
> 
> Rated M, for foul language, sexual content, mentions of drinking, and adult situations.
> 
> Genre: Angst, Romance
> 
> Word Count: 9K

"Come on, man! One drink won't kill you!"

Natsu cast a glance over his shoulder as he poured food for his cat. "I told ya, me and Happy are gonna watch TV tonight. There's a marathon of 'Supernatural' that I don't wanna miss."

Gray dragged a hand over his face, groaning at Natsu's refusal. "Seriously? You're going to spend your Friday night alone?"

"No," Natsu said, shaking his head as he filled the bowl on the ground. "I _just_ said I was gonna hang out with Happy."

"Your cat doesn't count!"

Glaring, Natsu sealed the bag of food before gently placing his hands over his feline's ears, ignoring the mewling protests. "Hey! He has feelings too ya know!"

"Why the hell do I even try?" Gray muttered to himself, hand subconsciously unbuttoning his pants. His shirt was already gone, thrown somewhere in Natsu's apartment. "Just hang out with us for one night. When was the last time you had a good time?"

Natsu thought about it for a moment before saying, "I'm not sure." It was a lie. He knew exactly when his last 'good time' was. Five months and three days ago, one day before _she_ ended things between them. They were at her place, cooking dinner before relaxing for the night.

If only he could go back to that time and fix things, but it was too late. He fucked up, and she left him. There was nothing he could do.

"All the guys are gonna be there," Gray said, hoping to change Natsu's mind. "We're not bringing our girlfriends. It'll just be us men."

Natsu snickered. "You've been hanging out with Elfman too much."

"Shut up!" Gray groaned, slipping his pants down his legs.

"Geez! Don't strip in here!" Natsu shouted as soon as he saw Gray's pale legs. "Happy and I don't wanna see that!" He covered his cat's eyes, but the feline barely noticed, busy eating the fish-flavored food.

"Sorry!" He quickly pulled up his pants, cursing when he couldn't find his shirt. "Look, just come out with us. No one's seen you in months. It's not good for you to be hole up in here like a damn recluse."

Natsu stood, eyeing his friend before sighing. "I dunno... Happy might be mad at me for cancelling at the last minute."

In the straightest face Gray could muster, he said, "I don't think he'll mind." Natsu narrowed his eyes, but Gray dismissed the glare easily. "I'll buy your first drink if you go."

Weighing the pros and cons, Natsu wondered if there was a chance he might run into his ex-girlfriend. He hoped she was staying in, knowing he wasn't ready to see her yet despite how close they used to be before and while they were dating. He missed her, but he knew it was better to stay away. After all, that was what she told him to do.

"Can I order something to eat instead?"

"If you go, then yes. I'll buy whatever you want." Gray wanted Natsu out of the house. He hadn't been the same since his break up. Honestly, Gray knew Natsu was still in love with the woman who broke his heart, and he couldn't blame him. They seemed perfect together, but every couple had their problems.

"Fine," Natsu groaned, chuckling when Gray grinned. "I'll go out, but just this once."

"That's the spirit!"

Natsu grumbled to himself as he grabbed his keys, not happy about leaving his apartment. "Give me a minute," he mumbled as he went to change into comfortable clothes, coming out a moment later wearing his baggy white shorts and black muscle shirt. It was paired with a gold-trimmed, black vest and sandals.

He tried getting revenge for the break up in juvenile ways, this time wearing the outfit his ex-girlfriend absolutely loathed. She often said it looked weird on him, which only caused him to wear it more often after she ended things.

After popping a motion sickness pill, he grinned. "Okay, now I'm ready!"

Gray took one look at Natsu's outfit before snorting, shrugging his shoulders before heading out the door. "Whatever you say, Pyro."

"Say that to my face! You Pervy Popsicle!"

* * *

"Another round!" Gajeel hollered, lifting up his empty mug while the other guys hurried to catch up with him.

Natsu, Gray, Gajeel, and Jellal were gathered around a pool table, drinking and talking more than they played their game. They had spent almost two hours at the bar, no plans on leaving any time soon.

For the first time in a long time, Natsu was feeling like himself, thinking the night couldn't get better than that. He found himself drinking more than he intended, but with cash in his pocket and the number to a cab company in his phone, he didn't worry.

Tonight was a good night, and he wanted to keep the party going.

"I'll get this round," Natsu said, stumbling a bit as he went to the bar. "Kinana!" he called a little too loud once he slid onto a bar stool, chuckling when she gave him a pointed look.

"Don't you think you had enough?" she asked, but poured four mugs of beer anyway.

Natsu shook his head, feeling like he could take on more. He started the night with a juicy steak - _since Gray was paying_ , then downed three beers. It had been months since he last drank, his tolerance at an all-time low. He was a little past buzzed and slowly creeping into the drunk stage.

In other words, he was feeling great.

"Nope!" he said, popping the 'p'. He threw the money on the bar, grabbing the four mugs. He held them to his chest so they wouldn't spill... _much_. "Keep the change."

Natsu walked back to the pool table slowly, eyes on the floor as he maneuvered around a few people. He was busy with his task, not noticing that his friends were gone until he set the drinks down at their table. "I got the- Where'd everyone go?"

Looking around, Natsu spotted his friend at a table across the bar. He took two steps before stopping, realizing who they were talking to. They were hanging out with their girlfriends, who happened to be his ex-girlfriend's friends. His heart sunk as a thought crossed his mind.

_'If they're here... Does that mean-'_

His unspoken question was answered a moment later, the doors to the bar opening to reveal the woman whose beauty rivaled that of a goddess. Breath hitching, he watched as her golden locks flared out with the wind, settling over her shoulders when the door closed behind her.

Natsu thought he was doing better, but he was wrong. Just the sight of her had his heart storming, every bottled up emotion he felt for her rushing to the surface as he watched her glance across the bar.

Her brown eyes met his. For a moment he felt like he got hit with a hurricane, body frozen but mind spinning out of control. He opened his mouth, breathing a single word.

"Lucy."

She quickly tore her gaze away from his, pushing a lock of blonde hair behind her ear before walking to the table with her friends. He watched as she sat down, unaffected after seeing him.

Natsu didn't realize how badly it would hurt. She didn't react to him, as if he was a stranger, as if they hadn't spent over a year together, talking about a future they would share.

He was nothing to her, and she...

She was still his everything.

Drowning his sorrows, Natsu grabbed a mug of beer and chugged it, nearly spilling it in his attempt to drink it in one go. She wrecked his whole world when she came out tonight, and he felt stupid for thinking them seeing each other would go any other way. She said so herself, she never wanted to see him again. And apparently, she meant it.

Swallowing the pain, Natsu tried pushing those feelings aside. He was there to hang out with his friends, but he didn't think he could go over there and join them. Not with Lucy at the same table. Despite their bitter break up, he still cared about her. He didn't want to make her uncomfortable, even if staying away from her shattered his heart.

Not wanting to be a burden to anyone, Natsu grabbed his vest before throwing it on. He could hang out with the guys some other night, maybe at one of their houses so there was no chance to run into his ex.

He was about to head for the door, but a hand catching his arm stopped him. "Where are ya going?"

Natsu glanced at Gray, seeing the confusion on his face. Sighing, Natsu said, "I'm not feeling too well. Think I'm gonna head home."

"You can't leave now! The night's still young!" Gray pulled Natsu, the two stumbling as he led him towards the table where everyone sat.

Natsu jerked away, shaking his head. "That's not a good idea."

"Why not?" Gray asked, cocking his head.

Closing his eyes, Natsu heard Lucy's voice in his mind, screaming at him like she had that night.

_"Get out of here Natsu! I never want to see you again! Just leave me alone!"_

Natsu swallowed hard, cheek twitching as he fought with the heaviness settling on his chest. "I gotta go," Natsu said, opening his eyes. He expected to see Gray, but instead he was met with the sight of his ex, standing in front of him.

Jolting back, Natsu grimaced. "Sorry, I was just leaving."

He saw something flash in her eyes, but it was gone a second later. "You don't have to go," she said, her voice making his heart slam against his rib cage, wanting to be near her again. He missed her voice, often thinking about it when he couldn't get to sleep at night.

He still loved her, which wasn't good for either of them.

"I-I do," Natsu assured, remembering the tears that fell down her cheeks during their break up, the quiver in her bottom lip haunting him when he felt low. "I shouldn't have come."

He tried to step around her, but she moved in the way. She kept her gaze to his side, refusing to make eye contact with him. "Please," she whispered. "I would feel bad if you left because of me... The bar's big enough for both of us."

Natsu stared at her, his eyes pricking as he wished she would look at him again. He longed for that loving gaze she used to give him before their big fight, the one that made his heart melt and his body relax. She wasn't going to give him that look, and he had to accept it.

He didn't want to make her feel bad, but staying there made him feel like shit. Seeing her reminded him of that night, the yelling, the fighting, the tears. Lucy crying was one of the sights that made his stomach twist, and he vowed he would never see it again.

"Fine," he mumbled, voice about to crack. "I'll stay."

She didn't smile, but she did nod before returning to her seat between Levy and Juvia, Gajeel and Gray's girlfriends. Gray took a seat next to Juvia and Jellal, leaving the only seat available between Erza and Gajeel.

Delaying the inevitable, Natsu went back to the pool table to grab the three remaining mugs of beer. He hesitated before sitting down with everyone, ignoring every urge in his body to look at Lucy. She was across the table from him, but he knew if he glanced at her he wouldn't be able to stop himself from feeling worse.

 _'I should have stayed home with Happy,'_ Natsu thought, thinking he wasn't nearly drunk enough for this. He wasn't a heavy drinker, finishing the occasional beer every few months, but tonight was an exception.

When a waitress came by to get their orders, Natsu asked for whiskey, not noticing the way Lucy's eyes flashed over to his for a second. He lowered his gaze after that, staring at the table while he listened to everyone else talk.

Natsu knew it was going to be a long night. He thought it was ruined with the new company, but after a while he found himself loosening up. He didn't know if it was due to his drink or the stories his friends told, but he was thankful either way. With each passing minute, he got better at ignoring the dull ache in his heart as his eyes flitted from person to person, laughing along with everyone when someone said something funny, which seemed to happen a lot.

Natsu surprised himself by telling a few stories of his own, talking about how some of the people he worked with seemed dumber than a block of wood and how recently Happy scratched one of his new neighbors when they picked him up without permission. He heard everyone's laughter, but one stood out among the rest.

Lucy's was lighter and reserved. It was her public laugh, but he remembered her real laugh. If he wasn't trying to stay away from her, he might try and get her to really laugh here, but he didn't want to upset her. He knew she didn't tell him to stay for her, it was for his friend's sake. Although that information hurt, he understood. He had to accept they were over.

But, he had a hard time doing that. After another drink, Natsu felt a little better, even daring to steal a glance or two at Lucy, throat tightening when he locked eyes with her. She was as stunning as ever, her soft lips parted and her brown eyes full of light.

Their gaze ended as quickly as it began, but it was enough to get Natsu's heart racing. She had that effect on him, before, during, and after they were together. He wanted to tell her how badly he missed her, but he kept the secret sealed away. That would surely dampen the mood at the table.

Engrossed in a conversation with Gajeel, Natsu didn't notice when Lucy left the table. After a minute he stood, drunkenly announcing he had to take a piss, earning a scolding from Erza about manners.

Laughing it off, Natsu sauntered to the male's restroom, frowning when he saw a line outside the door. Not wanting to wait, Natsu headed out of the bar and towards the alley. It wouldn't be the first time he used the bathroom outside, and it wouldn't be the last.

However, his plans halted as soon as he saw a familiar face at the mouth of the alley, smoking a cigarette. Without thinking, he blurted out, "When did you start smoking?!"

Startled, Lucy jumped, hand covering her heart when she realized it was Natsu. "Damn! You scared me!" She breathed a sigh of relief, dropping her hand. "I thought you were some creep."

Natsu was about to ask if that meant Lucy didn't consider him a creep, but he resisted the urge. "Nope, just looking for a bathroom."

She furrowed her brows before looking down the alley. "You're not... Are you thinking of peeing out here?"

Giving her a sheepish grin, he said, "Maybe."

"So gross," she mumbled, stepping aside so he could walk past her.

Natsu didn't bother to make sure she wasn't looking as he peed on the side of the building. It didn't matter to him if she was watching him or not. Lucy saw his cock plenty of times while they were dating. He was never shy about it.

On his way back to the bar, he realized she never answered his question. While she took another drag from her cigarette, he asked, "So, when'd you start?" Before he wouldn't have said anything to her, but the alcohol in his system made him chattier than normal.

Lucy, in a sober state of mind, sighed. "I picked them up after..." Stopping herself, she paused. "It's been a few months. I've been meaning to quit, but they make me feel better."

"Do you feel bad?" Natsu asked without thinking, raising a brow as she ashed her cigarette. He couldn't help but feel concerned.

"Sometimes," she admitted, inhaling again. She held the smoke in her lungs for a few seconds before exhaling. "But who doesn't."

"True."

Natsu was mesmerized by the dancing smoke. He quit smoking shortly after they broke up. They used to relieve his stress, but after he lost Lucy, they didn't make him feel good anymore. No matter what he did he felt hollow, like a piece of him was missing. He figured if he didn't feel anything anyway, he might as well give up the bad habit.

Natsu started to leave, but he stopped, wondering if it was inappropriate to voice a question that had been running through is mind for months. Knowing he could blame his behavior on his drinking, Natsu asked, "So, are... are you dating?"

Lucy's eyes widened for a moment before she dropped her gaze to the ground. "Natsu..." Her voice was low, barely above a whisper.

He immediately recognized his mistake, feeling guilty for putting her through that. "Sorry! It's none of my business." His jealousy and possessiveness were the cause to their break up, or at least led to her decision. He knew better than to try to pry into her personal life after what happened. "Forget I said anything."

He took two steps before she said something back, voice low enough that he couldn't hear her. Stopping, he turned to look at her again. "What did you say?"

She frowned while looking down, letting the cigarette burn out when it reached the filter. "I said... No. I'm not dating."

Natsu stared at her for a moment, wondering why she bothered to tell him. She had every right to keep that information to herself, and a small part of him wished she hadn't said anything. Knowing she was single made him feel like he had a chance to be with her again, but he had to crush that hope as soon as it bubbled up. Lucy was better off without him, even if he felt like she was the only one for him.

He knew eventually he had to move on, but he didn't think it was possible. Lucy had been his best friend for years before they started dating, and they were together for over a year. Sure it ended badly, but she still held his heart.

If only she knew that.

Natsu knew he should have ended the conversation there, but he had a rare opportunity to talk to her. He hadn't seen her since they broke up, and he doubted he would see her again after this, at least not for a while. Taking a risk, Natsu asked, "It... It wasn't all bad, right?"

He wondered if he had to explain what he meant, but Lucy understood him. Finally meeting his gaze, he saw the shine in her brown eyes. He recognized it. It was the way her eyes looked before she cried.

"No, Natsu," she whispered, shaking her head. "It wasn't all bad."

Lucy dropped her cigarette, hands coming up to wrap around her waist. Natsu's heart constricted when he saw her swallow thickly, trying to fight off the tears that threatened to form.

"I'm sorry, Lucy. I... I didn't mean to upset you." He felt like shit, angry at himself for making her cry. "Is there something I can do to make you feel better? Do you want me to leave and get Levy?"

"N-no..." She stumbled backwards, resting against the side of the building. "I-I'm fine."

"You're not fine." Natsu wouldn't allow himself to believe that for a second. Anyone who looked at her could tell she was hurting. "Do you want to punch me? I'll give you a free shot if it makes you feel better."

Lucy let out a broken laugh that turned into a sob. Her body shook as her tears spilled down her cheeks. "N-Natsu... Wh-where d-did we g-go wrong?"

Natsu clenched his jaw as he mulled over her words. Where did they go wrong? Wasn't it obvious? She got mad at him after he punched one of her co-workers for flirting with her. It was impulsive, done out of anger and jealousy, and it caused them to fight that night. It only ended when Lucy shouted that she never wanted to see him again.

He failed to see any other cause.

"I'm an ass," he offered, hoping it would make her feel better. It didn't, her body rocking as she sobbed harder.

Natsu's hands twitched by his sides. He wanted her to stop crying. He needed her to be happy. Lucy deserved all the happiness in the world, but he didn't know how to give it to her.

On instinct, Natsu did what he used to do when Lucy was crying. He stepped forward, wrapping his arms around her before pulling her flush against his warm body, placing a single kiss to the crown of her head. "It's okay," he mumbled into her golden locks, feeling her loosen up in his arms. "I got you."

He prepared for her to yell, ready to let her go once she said the word. However, that never happened. Instead she shocked him by holding him back, slim arms snaking around his waist while her fingers clutched at his vest.

Natsu held her, letting her cry in his arms. He wanted to cry too, but he needed to be strong for Lucy. Whatever was going on in her mind, he wanted to help her with it. In that moment, Natsu sobered up faster than he did when he drank a cup of coffee or ate something. Lucy's pain hurt him physically and emotionally.

"Why?" she mumbled into his chest, his vest and shirt getting wet with tears.

Natsu didn't move away from her as he asked, "Why what?"

Lucy's nails dug into the material of his vest, leaving slight indents in his back. "I just d-don't get it... Why d-didn't you c-come back. I thought you l-loved me."

Flinching, Natsu pulled back a few inches. "What do you mean? Of course I loved you!"

She looked up at him, watery brown eyes narrow as her bottom lip quivered. His eyes flitted to her lip, remember the sounds she made when he nipped at it. He pushed the thought aside, knowing now wasn't the time or place to be thinking such things.

"Th-then why?" she started, sniffling and swallowing thickly. "Y-you left and n-never c-came back..."

Natsu furrowed his brows, confused by what he heard. "Lucy... You told me to leave. You said you never wanted to see me again." He took her seriously. "Staying away from you was the hardest thing I've ever had to do, but I did it for you!"

"I-I was just m-mad at you," Lucy pleaded, burying her head in his chest again. "I wanted you t-to come back, b-but you didn't. I... I thought you wanted to end things b-because you didn't come back..."

"What?" Natsu asked, eyes wide and lips parted. He couldn't believe what he was hearing.

"I thought you n-needed space, so I w-waited..." Her body shook harder as she said, "I held onto h-hope, but then... then Gr-Gray showed up a week l-later with a b-box of my stuff from your place. That was wh-when I r-realized it was over."

"Wait!" Natsu snapped, forcing Lucy away enough until he could meet her gaze. He swore his heart was in his throat, the tight pulses making it hard to talk. "You... You didn't want to break up with me?"

Lucy shook her head, fresh tears brimming her eyes. "I-I was just m-mad, but I d-didn't want to lose you. I... I lo-love you."

"Fuck," Natsu mumbled, all the pain and torment he felt since they broke up hitting him at once. It was all for nothing. This whole break up could have been avoided if they would have talked to each other, but Natsu followed her orders and stayed away, while she hoped he would come back and make up with her.

Before Natsu could dive into his thoughts, he realized what she said last. _'She still loves me?'_ He didn't hesitate to gently cup her cheek, feeling the wetness on her soft skin. "Lucy, I love you too."

"You d-do?"

Nodding, Natsu brushed the tears from the corner of her eye, wishing he could take away her pain. "I never stopped." He pulled her back into a hug, mumbling, "I never stopped," a few more times.

Natsu didn't know how long he held her, arms wrapped around the most precious person in his life. He swore his heart beat for her. She was his everything, and now he knew he wasn't nothing to her. She loved him. She probably never stopped loving him.

Lucy nudged her torso against him, getting him to back up. He looked down at her with a questioning gaze, watching as her hands went to his shoulders, pulling him down.

Natsu leaned in halfway, waiting to see if she really wanted it or not. He didn't want to force her into anything. It wasn't in his nature.

Luckily for him, Lucy met him halfway too, her lips softly pressing against his. He knew his lips were chapped, but she didn't seem to care as she applied more pressure, one hand cupping the back of his neck to pull him closer. His heart felt like it could burst. She was actually kissing him! He could hardly believe it.

"Is this okay?" she whispered against his lips when she ended the kiss, big brown eyes looking up at him. She was no longer crying, but the tears on her cheeks hadn't dried yet.

Natsu took a moment to wipe away the tears, hoping her eyes didn't sting as his hands settled on her waist. "Of course," he mumbled, taking the initiative to kiss her this time.

She melted at the action, humming when they closed their eyes and tilted their heads. It had been months since Natsu kissed her, but that time meant nothing. He remembered everything she liked and didn't like when it came to being intimate.

Slowly, after a minute of kissing, Natsu parted his mouth. His tongue came out, languidly trailing across her bottom lip, seeking access. Every touch sent fire through his veins, reassuring him this was really happening.

Lucy granted it, opening her mouth to invite him in. The two clung to each other as if they needed the other to live, only ending the kiss when they needed air. Natsu mumbled how much he missed her against her lips before thrusting his tongue into her mouth, wishing he could make up for the many months they were separated over a stupid misunderstanding.

Lucy let him dominate her mouth, holding him close and moaning when he sucked on her tongue. She didn't realize her hands went under his shirt, feeling his back muscles before her nails lightly scraped against his skin. Natsu growled, causing her knees to feel weak.

Lucy couldn't deny she wanted Natsu. She had craved him the entire time they were apart. She didn't see any point in beating around the bush. Judging from the hardness pressed against her leg from Natsu's shorts, she guessed he wanted it to.

They could sort out the messy details later.

Pulling away from the kiss, Lucy asked, "Do you remember how to get to my house?"

Natsu nodded, holding her gaze. "I don't think I could forget."

Lucy pressed another kiss to his lips before saying, "Take me there."

After a few more kisses and stumbling to his truck, Lucy took his keys. He might have been mentally sober, but his body wasn't. She climbed in the driver's seat, taking a moment to let the nostalgia wash over her before starting the engine.

They both sent text messages to their friends, saying they were leaving. They didn't say they were leaving _together_ , but they knew their friends were smart and would figure it out. Part of him wondered if his friends set this whole thing up, but he didn't care either way. He was with Lucy, and that was all that mattered right now.

While Lucy drove, Natsu leaned over and peppered her shoulder with kisses, a hand massaging her inner thigh. He couldn't help but think about earlier in the night. If he would have just put his drink down and walked out, they wouldn't be driving to her house right now. He didn't expect things to turn out like this, but he would be lying if he said he wasn't happy.

Lucy still loved him.

She never wanted to break up.

Everything was a big misunderstanding.

He knew they couldn't pick up right where they left off. It would take a while to adjust to their relationship again, but Natsu didn't mind that right now. The only thing he could think about was showing Lucy how much he loved her and how badly he missed her.

* * *

"Damn!" Natsu growled, throwing his head back as Lucy squeezed his cock through his shorts. They were in her bedroom, under the covers. He spent nearly ten minutes spoiling her mouth and neck with kisses while dry humping her covered core, but it turned out Lucy wanted more.

Natsu threw off the covers, the heat from their passion causing the two of them to sweat. While she rubbed at the length in his shorts, her mouth attacked his neck. He groaned when Lucy licked over his throat, knowing she could feel him gulping on her tongue. "Fuck, Lucy!"

"Later," she moaned in his ear, sending chills down his spine. Biting at his lobe, she slipped her hand into his shorts. "I want to play first."

"Y-yeah," Natsu agreed, throat going dry as her deft fingers pumped his shaft. It lasted for less than a minute before Lucy pulled away, her brows furrowed.

Before he could ask her what was wrong, she said, "Strip out of those stupid clothes."

Natsu's lips twitched into a smirk, remembering he wore the outfit Lucy hated on purpose. He was slow with his movements, carefully removing his vest while keeping his eyes on her. He knew he was teasing her, but he couldn't stop. The annoyed look on her face was too good to resist.

"Here," she muttered, gripping the hem of his shirt before pulling it up. If he wasn't going to undress himself in a timely manor, she would have to do it herself.

Natsu chuckled as she ripped at his shorts, taking his boxers with them after a few tugs. His thick cock sprang free, the cold apartment air brushing against the heated skin. Pre-cum was leaking, a testament to the attraction he felt for Lucy.

"You're next," Natsu taunted, grabbed the waistband of the jeans she wore. She lifted up, helping him remove them before he tossed them aside. When he looked at her panties, he couldn't help but laugh. They were plain white and larger than the kind she used to wear when they were dating. Although they weren't big enough to be considered granny panties, they were still a sight to see on the sexy woman.

Lucy huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "What? They're comfortable!"

Natsu snickered, fingers pulling them off her body. "I didn't say anything."

Still glaring at him, she confessed, "I wasn't planning on going home with anyone tonight."

Natsu's cock leaped as his heart warmed. Despite not being together, he still had her. He wondered if she hoped they might get back together like he did, but he said nothing on the matter. He wanted to enjoy their reunion before they got down to the messy details.

"You're so fucking sexy," he murmured, dropping the panties on the ground as his hands rubbed up and down her thighs, coaxing her to relax. She did, parting them slightly to reveal her womanhood. He felt the need to jump her now, but he couldn't be greedy. There were certain steps he wanted to take before burying himself in her body, and one of them was taking off her shirt.

Natsu delayed, warm hands running over her hips and waist before venturing up. She closed her eyes and let out a soft sigh when he cupped her breasts, her nipples straining against the material of her shirt. He felt her bra easily, letting him know both articles of clothing were much too thin. Natsu held back the urge to rip them off of her, slowly lifting it to reveal each inch of creamy, smooth skin. She was breathtaking.

Natsu took his time when it came to removing her bra. Unlike her panties, her bra was seductive, black lace adorning the pink silk material. He planted soft and sensual kisses to her cleavage before his devilish tongue lapped over her bra, getting it and her hidden nipple wet.

Lucy whimpered when he bit her through her bra, each sound she made more delicious than the last. "Fuck," Natsu groaned, hands wrapping around her to unhook her bra. He needed to see her uncovered. He fumbled with it for a few tries before getting it, the cups supporting her heavy breasts going slack, but it didn't matter. Lucy was naturally perky. "I missed you so much."

"I missed you too," Lucy said, smiling before she pushed him on his back, taking control. Natsu wasn't prepared for the change, but he welcomed it as soon as she grabbed his arousal, giving him a tentative stroke.

"Does that feel good?" she asked, knowing the answer but wanting to hear it anyway. She pumped his cock, smearing his pre-cum on his heated, sensitive skin.

He moaned, bucking into her fist as his hands gripped her blankets. He was willing to surrender control if it meant she kept touching him. "Y-yeah, feels great!"

Lucy bent down, breath fanning over his throbbing member. "Good," she whispered before dragging her tongue along the underside of him, sending fire through his veins. He almost forgot how seductive she was in bed, her soft brown eyes and her wicked tongue working to fry Natsu's brain. She truly was a minx.

" _Ahhhh!_ "

Holding his gaze, Lucy skimmed her swollen lips over the head of his cock. Her teasing smile had his heart hammering out of control. "Like what you see?"

He couldn't nod fast enough.

Natsu's breath hitched when she gently sucked on his tip, tongue swiping over the slit before she let her excess saliva drip over his flushed cock. He swore he could finish without having sex, but he wanted more than that. He wanted to be inside her, making love to the only woman for him.

Lucy massaged his cock with her mouth and tongue while her hand stroked whatever she couldn't reach. Natsu growled under her, body jerking as she sucked him. He hadn't been intimate with another person since their break up, having his hand to pleasure him during their time apart. It was nothing compared to Lucy's hot mouth.

"F- _fuck_ , you're so fucking good at that!"

When his cock was thoroughly coated with her saliva, Lucy pulled up. Natsu took the opportunity to grab her hips, flipping them over until he was on top. His sharp green eyes caught hers as he leaned down, giving her mouth a rough kiss.

"My turn."

Lucy moaned into his mouth, one hand gripping his pink hair while the other continued to stroke his throbbing cock. Natsu didn't bother being shy, his hand that wasn't supporting his weight drifting down between Lucy's legs. He felt her soft blonde curls before venturing down.

She jolted at first, surprised by his warm fingers against her wet folds, but as he traced along her sex, she relaxed. With the pad of his thumb softly rubbing her bundle of nerves, Natsu sunk two greedy fingers into her body, feeling the wet heat from her core.

" _Mmmmm_ , d- _damn_ , Lucy!"

Every touch stoked the fire between them. Her hand pumped his cock faster when he rubbed along her spongy walls, hitting her sweet spot again and again. He leaned down, sucking at her neck to leave a mark. He remembered what she liked, using it to his advantage.

"Na- _Natsuuu!_ " Lucy mewled, body convulsing as she tumbled over the edge. " _Nnngghhh!_ "

"Don't hold back," Natsu mumbled, planting scolding kisses against her collarbone. "I love the sounds you make." He took a moment to appreciate her large chest, tongue lapping and sucking on each nipple before making his way down to her core.

" _Naahhhh!_ "

Her legs tensed when Natsu's mouth enveloped her sex, tongue sampling the flavor he missed so much. He couldn't get his fill, thrusting his wet muscle as far as it would go, loving the way her sweet wetness tasted.

Unfortunately for him, he didn't get to bring her to a climax by his tongue before she stopped him, tugging at his arms until he got the message. "What is it?" Natsu asked, tongue licking at his lips to get every bit of her juices into his mouth.

"I want you," she confessed, hands falling to his hips. "Now."

Natsu swallowed as his eyes widened. "Oh." He wanted to keep playing with her, but if Lucy wanted him now, she was going to get him now.

Natsu grabbed the base of his cock, bringing his tip between her legs before pausing. "Are you still on birth control?"

Groaning, Lucy shook her head. "No. I stopped a few months ago... I didn't see a point in taking it anymore."

Natsu knew he shouldn't have asked, but he did anyway. "So, you haven't been with anyone else, since we... broke up?"

She didn't look offended at his question, even offering him a smile as she said, "I haven't. Not even a date."

"Me either," Natsu confessed, feeling relieved they were in the same boat. The very thought of being with anyone else made Natsu feel sick and wrong. His heart wanted Lucy, and no one else could compare. "I don't want anyone but you, Lucy."

She smiled, lifting to give Natsu a kiss on his lips, tasting a bit of herself when she pulled away. She licked her lips, the action gaining Natsu's attention. "There's still backup condoms in the nightstand."

Nodding, Natsu shifted to the side of her bed. He opened the drawer, seeing the twelve pack box of condoms. He pulled them out, noting only one was missing. He smiled. It was just how they left it before they broke up, only using one condom when Lucy forgot to take her pill one day.

Luckily for both of them, the condoms weren't past their expiration date. He couldn't imagine how unappealing it would be if they had to stop what they were doing to go to the store and buy new ones. If it came down to that, Natsu would skip that step and choose to get her off again with his mouth until she was satisfied, not wanting to separate from her for a second.

Grabbing one of the condoms, Natsu opened the wrapper and rolled it on his cock. It felt weird wearing one after so long, but he knew they couldn't risk getting pregnant. As much as he loved Lucy, he knew he wasn't ready to be a father. However, when the time came, he couldn't imagine anyone else he would rather be a parent with.

Before beginning, Natsu moved downwards again. Dragging his tongue over her wet folds, he tasted and smelled her heavenly scent. She was wet, but he wanted her dripping. His lips wrapped around her bundle of nerves, tongue flickering over it without mercy. Her body quickly shook when he spoiled her sex.

" _Aaahhhh_ , f-fuck!" she moaned, coaxing him to continue.

His warm hands massaged her thighs, her legs spreading shamelessly so he could have better access to her core. She pulled at his pink locks, body jerking as she writhed in pleasure. Natsu swore when he went down on her it was the sexiest thing he saw, Lucy lost in ecstasy and him drinking whatever she had to offer.

"Fuck, fuck, _fuck!_ "

Toes curling and hand coming up to cover her mouth, Lucy let out a muffled scream in time with her climax. Natsu slowly licked at her sex, leaving some of her juices behind for when he took her.

"I thought I said not to hold back," Natsu teased, nipping at her inner thigh, causing her to jolt. "I missed the way you sound."

She let out a breathy sigh, sweat dotting her forehead and her eyes half-open. "Sorry," she mumbled, a lazy smirk on her face. "Won't do it again."

"That's okay," he said as he moved. Natsu climbed on top of her, mouth covering hers to let her taste herself. Her tongue came out without any prompting, exploring every inch in his hot cavern as she moaned at the flavor. If memory served him correctly, she was a sucker for the taste of her pussy too.

As Natsu got into position, he felt her legs curling around his hips. He wanted to ram himself in her, but he knew he had to be gentle. This was their first time having sex in over five months, and he didn't want to hurt her. It had to be special.

Peppering her neck and shoulder with kisses, he whispered, "Are you sure you want this? We don't have to if you don't want it."

He heard Lucy scoff under him, hands coming up to grip his back. "If you don't start soon, I'm going to flip us and do it myself."

Natsu chuckled at the threat. "I kinda like that idea." He pulled back, seeing the mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Don't test me," she started with a teasing voice, nails lightly raking over his skin. They both knew he loved when she scratched him during sex. "My Dragon."

Natsu's cock throbbed as his blood raced. He moaned, burying his face into the crook of her neck to nip at her delicate skin. "As you wish, my Princess."

Lucy shivered in his arms, clearly missing their role playing as much as he did. Natsu grabbed his cock, lining it up with Lucy's dripping core before rubbing his tip against her clit. She squirmed under him, whimpering as he sunk in slowly.

"G- _Fuck!_ " Natsu grunted, feeling her tight walls wrap around him. He guessed five months without sex was bound to have a few benefits, but at the same time, it had just as many cons. He didn't know how long he would last if she stayed this snug around him.

Lucy's nails bit into his back as he pushed himself into her, moaning when he moved to suck on a pert nipple to distract her from the entry. It didn't hurt like she thought it would. Instead it felt incredible.

It felt filling.

Natsu stopped when he was completely inside her, taking a moment to let her adjust. He felt sweat collect on the back of his neck and forehead, but he didn't move to wipe it off. He was too busy focusing on her breasts, nipping and licking so he could hear her heavy sighs and whimpers.

Lucy always made the best noises when aroused, very responsive.

He pulled back, admiring her flushed face. Her blonde hair spread over the pillow, her brown eyes hazy with lust. She was beautiful, and she was his. _'Mine,'_ Natsu thought, one hand gripping her thigh. She reacted, inner walls squeezing him in response to draw out a moan.

"Lucy, you feel amazing," he blurted out, heart beating harder for her. She was nice and tight around him, but that wasn't all. It felt _right_ being inside her, like they belonged together.

"You do too," she whispered, voice airy. She gave him a lazy smile before saying, "I'm ready when you are."

Nodding, Natsu started pulling out. He enjoyed the feeling of her core trying to keep him in place, only for that pleasure to increase when he started thrusting into her again.

Lucy's body shifted as he rocked into her, her heavy breasts jiggling with every pump into her tight body. The feeling of fucking his length in and out of her was mouth watering, heat flooding his system when she moaned his name.

"Natsu! H-harder!"

Without pulling out, Natsu lifted until he was upright, throwing Lucy's legs over his thighs as he gripped her hips, thrusting into her at a rough pace. He was going to be gentle, but now he wanted to fuck her so hard she wouldn't walk right the next morning.

He heard a drastic change in the sounds she made when he picked up the pace. She didn't bother muffling her noises, moaning loudly while her hands gripped his shoulders. "D-don't stop! Fuck, _Naahh_ , Nats _suuu!_ Y-yeah! R-right there!"

"Damn," Natsu growled, feeling her walls clamping around him before her orgasm hit. He kept his mind focused on giving her pleasure, not wanting to surrender yet. He wanted to make up for every night he wasn't able to hold her in his arms and kiss her before falling asleep.

"Like, that?" Natsu asked, giving her long and hard thrusts, a hand coming between them to massage her engorged clit.

Her body jerked as she nodded, voice raspy but sexy. " _Yes!_ J-just like that, Natsu!"

The way she moaned his name sent a fire straight to his belly. Rubbing her nub vigorously, Natsu growled. "You're so fucking sexy, _Lucyyyy_. Fuck!"

" _Nnghh_ ," she responded, eyes shutting tight as her legs began to shake. " _Ahh_ , _ahhh!_ "

He felt it, her core tightening and releasing over and over again as her body flooded with pleasure. He brought her to climax again, but he wasn't through with her yet.

Pulling out quickly, Natsu flipped them over so Lucy was on her stomach. While she was still coming down from her natural high, he got to work. He pushed her legs together until there was no space in between, then moved her arms by her side.

Natsu climbed over her, spreading her tight ass cheeks to reveal her glistening pussy. Just for added measures, Natsu spit, his saliva dripping over her core before a thumb rubbed it in. He could see her folds trembling in anticipation, ready for his cock.

Natsu entered her, making sure to only go halfway in at first since this position allowed for a deeper penetration. He didn't want to hurt her by bottoming out too hard. He received results immediately, her back arching as her hands balled into fists. Her core tightened around him, trying to squeeze him dry, but he wasn't surrendering yet.

Hovering over her, Natsu pushed aside her golden locks to reveal her neck. He kissed her, tongue licking at her flesh. Lucy moaned, one hand gripping his thighs until her nails indented his skin.

"That... that feels so _fucking good!_ " Lucy's breathing picked up with every pump, enjoying the way Natsu spread her wide. He slipped a hand under them, finding her bundle of nerves to massage while he continued to suck on her neck.

Lucy couldn't handle it.

"Y-y- _Ahhhhh!_ " She came hard around his cock, core pulsing and walls clenching. " _Y-yes!_ "

"Sh- _shit_ ," Natsu grunted, heat pooling in his stomach as his member throbbed painfully. He was close, and he knew with the way Lucy was wailing, he wouldn't be able to resist.

Pleasure overwhelmed him when she dug her nails into his thighs, breaking the skin in a few places. He panted, hips stuttering as he tried to hold out, but it was useless. He came with Lucy, releasing everything he had into the condom. "F...fuck."

He had to support himself on his elbows, otherwise he would crush her with his weight. Coming down from his own high, Natsu left languid kisses on her neck, feeling her pussy give weak squeezes with every kiss. She was amazing, and she was his again.

"I love you so much," he murmured into her ear, nuzzling his nose into her neck before breathing in her scent. He missed her badly when they were apart, and he hoped they would never break up again, misunderstanding or not.

She was his everything, his rock, his best friend, and his lover. No one could replace her. His heart and mind wouldn't allow it.

"Love... you... too," she mumbled, eyes closed and lips parted.

He nearly snorted. She fell asleep! _'Was the sex that good?'_ Natsu wondered, slowly pulling out of her spent core and rolling on his back.

He was exhausted himself, muscles aching and eyes begging to shut. He hadn't had a good release like that since before their break up. His hand was a pitiful substitute for her, but for a while that was all he had.

Natsu laid there for a few more minutes before summoning the energy to get up. Remembering the layout of the house, he went to her bathroom to wash up. On his way back, he stopped, flinching when he heard a growl behind him. He turned around slowly, eyes searching for the source of the noise.

Confused, Natsu looked down, seeing a small white dog staring up at him. Its lips curled back as it let out another growl. "You gotta be kidding me," he laughed, seeing the tiny thing take a defensive step back. "She got a dog?"

Keeping one hand over his limp cock - _if he was going to get bit he didn't want it to be there_ , Natsu sat down in front of the canine. He held his other hand out, being patient until the small creature decided it was safe enough to approach.

Natsu gave the dog a few scratches behind its ear before he noticed the collar. He carefully shifted it until he saw the name tag.

**Plue**

"Hi Plue," Natsu said, scratching him under his chin. Plue warmed up to him quickly, rolling on his back to get a belly rub. Natsu laughed as he obeyed the dog's demand, wondering how long Lucy had the dog and why he didn't notice it when they came in.

Then again, they went straight to the bedroom. There wasn't any time for a quick tour of the place.

After petting Plue, Natsu stood up and went back to her room. He put on his boxers, then decided to take a look around. He didn't go through any of her stuff, wanting to respect her privacy. Pointless jealousy led to their break up, and he wanted to be better this time for her sake and his own.

Natsu gave up looking around when his stomach started growling. Making himself at home, he grabbed a pudding cup and soda from her kitchen. Clad in his boxers, Natsu ate his midnight snack at her dining room table, noting she didn't change most of her house since they split up.

What was most surprising was a few pictures of the two of them were still hanging on the wall, but the realized they were all before they started dating. The ones of them as a couple were taken down and replaced with other photos of Lucy's friends.

He couldn't blame her. He removed all the photos of Lucy from his walls and put them in a closet for safe keeping. The memories being too important to his heart, he couldn't bring himself to throw them out.

Done eating, Natsu headed back into Lucy's room. She was now curled on her side, snoring lightly with a bit of drool escaping her lips. She was adorable when she slept, and tonight was no exception.

Careful not to wake her, Natsu climbed into bed with her after turning off the lights, throwing the blankets over their bodies. He didn't know if Lucy would mind sleeping nude, but it seemed better than putting her clothes back on for her. He didn't want her to think he was being creepy.

Before their break up he wouldn't have thought twice about dressing her, but he knew things were different. They would have to rebuild what they had, nurture it to be better than before. He was determined to make that happen, as long as it was what Lucy wanted.

As he pulled Lucy into his arms, he felt her stir. "Natsu?"

Smiling, he kissed her forehead, breathing softly over her face. "Yeah?"

"... Did you steal my pudding?"

Green eyes snapped open when he realized he had chocolate on his breath. _'Damn it!'_

"... Yes."

Lucy let out a soft grumble. "Better get me more."

Laughing softly, Natsu nodded. "Yes, my Princess."

" _Mmmm_."

He thought she was going to fall asleep, but she surprised him by asking, "Can we give it another shot?"

"Sex?" Natsu asked, feeling too tired to try again.

She let out a soft giggle. "No. I meant us. Can we give _us_ another shot?"

Natsu held her tighter, his heart pounding and his eyes pricking. He swore he could cry in joy. "I'd love that."

Lucy pressed her face against his bare chest, feeling his hot skin. "You can't be as jealous as you were before."

He didn't bother denying his past behavior. "I know, and I'm sorry. I shouldn't have punched that guy. I know you'd never cheat on me. I was worried for nothing. I'm sorry."

"Apology accepted."

Natsu felt tears brimming his eyes. He didn't realize how badly he wanted her forgiveness until now. He messed up, but she forgave him. Swallowing hard, Natsu mumbled, "Thank you. I promise I'll be a better boyfriend this time."

Lucy sighed in contentment, barely holding onto consciousness. "I know you will be, Natsu."

"I love you."

"I love you too."

Feeling whole again, Natsu and Lucy fell asleep in each other's arms. It would take time to get back to where they were before the break up, but they were already moving past the misunderstanding. Natsu wished things turned out differently, that he would have came to her after their fight and begged for forgiveness, but neither could change the past.

They could only try to make up for the lost time and rebuild their relationship, one step at a time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what'd you think? I thought about writing this a month ago, but I was afraid it would sound too much like "Home Alone Tonight" since they met at a bar and hooked up that night. Hopefully it was different, but if not, my bad. Hope you enjoyed it anyways. Let me know what you thought!


	3. Secrets

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: He knew it was wrong. Every fiber in his being told him it was wrong, but he couldn't stop. Every time he was with her, he couldn't help but think how right it felt. She was his everything, but he wasn't hers. Love kept him going back... Even if it broke his heart every time. Mental hospital AU, one-shot.
> 
> My submission for nalu angst week. Day Two: Secrets
> 
> Rated: M for foul language, sexual content, controversial issues, mentions of past self-harm, and adult situations. Additional warning: This does not have a happy ending.
> 
> Pairing: Natsu/Lucy
> 
> Genre: Angst
> 
> Word Count: 8.1K

Natsu kept to the shadows as he made his way down the familiar halls. His steps were silent, his movements swift. He couldn't afford to get caught. He didn't know what might happen to him if someone found out about his secret. _Their_ secret.

In order to avoid the orderlies, he took the long way to her room. He tried telling himself it was worth it, but even he knew this was a foolish mistake. Every time they were together it did more harm than good, but that didn't stop him from going out of his way to be with her.

Natsu's breath hitched when he looked around the corner of a hall, seeing a janitor mopping the floor. After stealing another glance, Natsu realized the man was wearing headphones, his head bobbing with the music as he pushed the mop back and forth. Waiting for the right moment, Natsu darted across the halls undetected.

Before heading to her room, Natsu slipped into the male's bathroom. He kept the lights off, not wanting to alert anyone that he was inside. It took a moment for his eyes to adjust to the darkness, but he was able to make out the sink after a moment.

Natsu turned on the faucet, filling his palms with water to splash on his face. He was getting antsy, his heart pounding as he thought about what he was about to do.

_'What am I doing?'_ he asked himself, already knowing the answer. He moved to the wall, pressing his forehead against the cool tile. Natsu sighed, whispering to himself, "Do you really want to do this again?"

Maybe he could resist, just once?

He shook his head, knowing he couldn't stay away. Before he knew it, Natsu was sneaking down the hall to her room, stopping when he saw the white board over her room number.

_**Heartfilia, Lucy** _

Natsu pulled out a single key from his pocket, a key he wasn't supposed to have. Instead of dwelling on the rules he was breaking, he used the key to unlock her door. After making sure the hall was secure both ways, he closed the door, locking it behind him.

Slowly turning around, Natsu's eyes zeroed on the girl asleep in her bed. Moonlight bathed the room and her pale skin. Lucy used to have curtains, but they were confiscated after she tried hanging herself with them.

There was no window on the door, so Natsu didn't fear being seen from the outside. However, the room wasn't soundproof for obvious reasons. Nurses and orderlies needed to hear when a patient was in trouble, meaning he had to be quiet so he didn't alert anyone.

Natsu didn't think twice as he kicked his shoes off, removing his shirt before gently placing it on the side table next to her bed. He slipped into her bed, noting she wasn't wearing a shirt, only her bra and pants covering her.

He wrapped an arm around her middle, pulling her flush against him. Her body was cool, causing her to melt against the heat of his skin when they touched. Natsu considered not waking her up this time. He could just hold her, lay with her for a while before leaving. It would spare him the pain that was sure to come when he left this room, at least for a little while until he felt the need to visit her again.

He desperately wished he could spend one whole night with her in his arms, but they would surely be caught. What made him worried was he didn't know if it was worth the risk or not, further blurring the line between right and wrong. He had crossed that line already, many times. At this point, he wasn't sure he could see the line that divided the two anymore.

In the end, Natsu decided to wake her. He needed to feel her against him, to remind him why he came back again and again after all the heartache. Gentle kisses were placed on her bare shoulder, making her stir in her sleep.

Natsu's hand massaged her stomach, feeling the scars adorning her soft skin. He buried his face into her hair, inhaling her sweet scent. "Lucy, wake up," he whispered, praying she would disobey him.

Brown eyes fluttered open to take in her surroundings. She took a deep breath, hand covering his before intertwining their fingers. "Natsu," she mumbled, voice rough from sleep. She closed her eyes, pulling his hand to her mouth so she could pepper his knuckles with kisses. "I didn't think I'd see you tonight."

Natsu curled around her, moving his nose to press against the crook of her neck. "I'm sorry, Lucy. I couldn't get here earlier."

"It's okay," she assured, slowly releasing his hand so she could turn around to face him. Natsu's hand settled on her waist, feeling a thicker scar from years back. "You're here now," she whispered, leaning up to press her lips to his, stealing his breath away.

Her hands lightly grabbed his arms as she pulled him closer, until he moved to hover over her. Natsu kissed her back slowly, savoring the feeling. It had been too long since their last encounter, and he wanted to make the most of this. He didn't know how long it would be until their next, or if there _was_ a next.

Natsu pulled away from the kiss before pressing his forehead against hers. "I missed you," he murmured, breathing in her scent once again. It always worked to relax his nerves, which were on high alert at the moment. The thought of getting caught terrified him, but it also worked to excite him. He had been called an adrenaline junkie before, but he always shrugged it off. What was wrong with wanting some excitement in his life?

Natsu's lips found hers again when he felt her hands tugging at his back. She lowered her hands until they rested on his pants, fingers pushing at the waistband. He frowned against her lips, wishing she wasn't so impatient. He wanted to enjoy the moment, not rush it.

"Wait," he whispered before kissing her again, dragging his tongue against the seam of her lips.

Lucy obeyed the silent and verbal commands, opening her mouth and releasing his pants. She hummed when he invaded her mouth, tongue swiping at every inch before nudging her tongue with his.

Natsu's eyes slid shut as he enjoyed the kiss and the soft noises she made, tasting her minty toothpaste and unique flavor. His hand shifted down, carefully pushing at her legs until they spread. He settled between them, never breaking the kiss as his hand went back to her waist.

His fingers traced the largest scar on her body. She never told him what caused it, but he overheard a nurse tell an orderly it was from a kitchen knife. It was the reason Lucy wasn't allowed in the kitchen under any circumstances.

Natsu's lips moved to pepper kisses on her jaw, traveling down until he reached her neck. She jutted her throat out for better access, sighing heavily when his tongue lathered over the skin. Natsu's hand wondered over her body as his lips trailed down to the crook of her neck, smiling against her flesh when he felt her arch her back.

Her breasts pressed against his bare chest, his cock beginning to harden as he lightly sucked at her collarbone. He couldn't leave any marks where they might be seen, so he had to be careful. It was a shame, one of his favorite things was to bite Lucy, but he could rarely do it.

Luckily for him, she got her last 'surprise' inspection yesterday. The nurses would check her body for any new cuts, but with the control they had over Lucy, she didn't have any time or materials to harm herself. Her next inspection wouldn't be for another twelve days. It had been the same every time, giving away the 'surprise' aspect of it.

Natsu pulled back, eyes narrowing at the offending object on Lucy's chest. With a growl to his voice, he said, "Take it off."

He watched as her hands went behind her back, brown eyes never leaving his as she unhooked her bra. Her heavy breasts fell an inch when they were free, her bra discarded on the floor. She placed her hands on her stomach, waiting for her next order.

However, Natsu wanted to undress the rest of her himself. He scooted back, fingers slowly slipping down her body, making sure to flicker over her hardening nipples on his way down. She let out a soft sigh, but other than that she was silent as she watched him tug at her waistband.

Lucy lifted her hips, swaying them as he slid her pants and panties down, revealing inch after inch of scarred flesh. His stomach churned at the sight of what she did to herself, but he couldn't find it in his heart to blame her. She was here for a reason, and that reason was her depression.

Lucy was a bright and kind soul, but there was a darkness that lurked inside her. Despite the help she received at 'Magnolia Psychiatric Clinic & Hospital', she still tried to kill herself.

The last attempt was a month ago, but she seemed to be doing better. Natsu noticed she went longer without an attempt the more frequently he visited her, but he wasn't delusional enough to think he had anything to do with her health.

Natsu's eyes tore away from a particularly nasty, jagged scar on her thigh to look up at her face. He saw the sadness in her brown eyes, the emptiness. His heart hurt for her, wishing he could do more to help.

"You're beautiful," he murmured, watching as a soft blush surfaced on her pale cheeks. He knew she didn't believe him, but she accepted the compliment anyway.

Natsu looked back at her legs as he took off her pants. He couldn't understand why she hurt herself. He found happiness in so many things, but Lucy didn't respond to anything besides pain and pleasure. She had hobbies, but apparently they weren't enough to satisfy her.

He saw her reading and writing on occasion, and they even talked about it from time to time, but she still craved death. He wished he was enough to make her happy, that his love for her could cure her pain, but it wasn't enough. He had to wait and hope the therapy and medication did its job, and even then it wasn't a guarantee that she would get better.

Lucy had been at this facility off and on for three years, much longer than someone like her should have been. She left every few months, but her father always put her back in, saying she wasn't cured.

Her father wanted instant results, but that wasn't going to happen. Lucy's recovery was a marathon, not a sprint. No matter how much money he threw at the problem, it wasn't going to speed things up. Though, she might have done better if Natsu didn't interrupt her treatment for his own selfish reasons. No matter how much he loved her, he knew he was probably hindering her progress.

Honestly, Natsu didn't know if he was hurting her by doing this. All he knew was they both liked it. Lucy was eighteen years old, so legally she could consent to having sex. It was the mental part that was questionable. Half of the time she was voluntarily committed, the other half being a struggle to get her to cooperate with the nurses and orderlies. Those were the times Natsu didn't visit her. He didn't want to further upset her after she was forced to be here.

Natsu let her pants and panties fall to the ground, leaving her naked beneath him. He took a moment to let his eyes wonder her body, moonlight making her skin look ethereal. Even with her scars, he thought she was flawless. She was too beautiful for this world, but that didn't stop Natsu from trying to convince her to live.

He lowered himself, mouth covering hers as he breathed her in. Lucy responded immediately, fingers clawing at his back to tug him closer. He allowed it, his hardness pressing against her exposed core. Lucy hummed and he sighed. She was too good for him.

The love he held for her bloomed soon after meeting her. She was at the facility long before he arrived, but it didn't take him long to get to know the people around him. Lucy caught his interest quickly. The first time he saw her, she was sitting by herself in the cafeteria. He wanted to talk to her, but one of the nurses brought him away so they could talk.

The next time he saw her, he didn't waste a moment before walking over to her. He wanted to ask her why she sat alone when there were so many other people around, but he found himself speechless when he met her gaze for the first time.

Her brown eyes were dull, her lips pressed into a thin line. She neither smiled nor frowned, expressionless as she asked him what he wanted.

"To talk?" he said, but it sounded more like a question.

Lucy had turned away from him, her void eyes looking back at the book in her hands. "Okay," she muttered, but she didn't say another word to him that day.

It took weeks before he could get her to have a real conversation with him, but it was worth it. Lucy was full of knowledge. Instead of talking about herself or her family, she only spoke of literature and history. Natsu found himself coming back for more, even if he desperately wanted to know why she never showed any emotions. She puzzled him.

She was like that now, her face missing any emotions until they were alone. When she was beneath him and he was buried deep inside her, showering her body with affection, a light flashed in her eyes. He craved seeing that light, those emotions. However, the only way to get her to show any expressions was to get intimate with her, which is where he crossed the line.

The first time had been an accident. He was walking by when he saw her crying. She made no noises, showed no emotions, but tears still fell down her cheeks. He slipped into her room, closing the door behind him as he went to sit beside her on the bed. He asked her what was wrong, but she didn't respond with words.

Instead, she hugged him, holding him close. Natsu didn't have it in him to push her off, so he allowed her to embrace him. That was the moment he forgot why he was sent to the facility in the first place. Instead of focusing on his goals, he found himself wrapped up in Lucy.

Literally.

Somewhere between the tears and the hug, Lucy kissed him. The right thing to do would have been to push her away, but he caved, kissing her back. That was when he saw it, that flicker of light behind her eyes. He kissed her deeper, and it grew.

Before either of them knew it, they were both undressed and Natsu was inside her. Her eyes were bright and her lips were finally curved into a smile. She was the most beautiful creature he had ever seen in that moment, but they both crossed a line.

Patients weren't allowed to have sex, even if it was 'consensual'. It was against the rules, and they both knew that. Still, it didn't stop Natsu from visiting her again, and again, wanting to recreate that moment and see her smile.

He fell in love with Lucy along the way, finding himself thinking about her almost every minute of the day. Maybe he was confusing love with obsession? Either way, he felt strongly about her. He knew their relationship wasn't healthy, and it was messing up both of their lives, but that didn't stop him from sneaking into her room countless times.

He felt Lucy tugging at his waistband again, his time more forcefully than the last time. Making no efforts to stop her, Natsu continued exploring her mouth while she managed to push his pants down enough to release his throbbing cock. She took him in her hand, giving him a few pumps to draw a strangled moan from him.

He rocked into her hand, cursing against her lips when she gave him a long stroke. He kissed her rougher, groaning into her mouth at the sensation. She swallowed it, letting out a whimper herself when he pressed his tip against her clit, Lucy used him to massage her bundle of nerves, body arching against his to seek out his warmth.

"Fuck," Natsu panted, mouth moving to tease one of Lucy's nipples as she ran the head of his cock along her entrance. "Don't put it in," he warned, not wanting to risk getting her pregnant.

The first time they had sex, they didn't have protection. He worried for weeks after that incident, praying she wouldn't get pregnant. He remembered being so happy when he found out she got her period. There was no way he could get her pregnant without it ruining their lives further. The risk was too great. Not now, and certainly not at the facility.

_'Maybe some day...'_

A pang stung at Natsu's heart, but he tried to push the pain away by biting at Lucy's breast, leaving teeth marks behind. Maybe one day when they were both better, they could be together, but it wasn't possible now. Lucy wasn't getting better with her treatment, and him... Well, he didn't want to think about how messed up their relationship would be if they had a kid.

Not only would their secret be exposed, but neither of them were mentally ready to take care of a child. It would be taken away without a doubt. Natsu and Lucy would be separated too. He couldn't imagine what her father would do if he found out his daughter was having sex while under the facility's care.

"N- _Natsu_ ," Lucy moaned when he suckled on her nipple, his other hand roughly squeezing her neglected breast. She almost slipped his cock between her wet folds, but he pulled back, barely resisting her touches.

"We can't," he whispered against her skin, brows furrowed and sweat beading on the back of his neck. "Not yet."

"I know, it's just, I want to feel you." Lucy's hand tightened around his arousal, causing him to grunt. "I love you."

Natsu's chest constricted, trying to force his brain to shut off so his heart could warm. It didn't work. The logical side of his mind worked again, reminding him that it was a lie.

"I love you, too," he admitted, but he didn't know if he was even capable of loving. He cared for her deeply, and he didn't want anyone besides her, but he didn't know what love really was. He was truly the fucked up one in their relationship. He was the one who deserved to be at that facility.

He didn't know if his love for her was real, but he knew one thing.

Lucy didn't love him back, at least not in the traditional sense. She loved what he did for her. She used him to feel alive, but he let it happen. He was fine fooling himself into thinking this relationship was normal, even if he struggled with his morals every day because of it.

Natsu gave her breast another rough squeeze, pulling a moan from her. Natsu closed his eyes, enjoying the way she whimpered when his fingers flicked over her nipple, the bud hard under his touch.

He took her other nipple between his teeth, nibbling on her before sucking. Lucy shuddered when his tongue circled her bud before latching on again, turning her pale skin red from the attention.

Lucy's jaw fell as she let out a rather loud moan, Natsu instantly covering her mouth with his hand. He feared they would get caught if she did that again. He felt her own hands grab his, leaving his cock alone. It was a good thing. With the tip wet with her juices, he didn't think he could hold back any longer.

He thought Lucy was just going to hold onto his hand, but she proved him wrong when she moved his hand until two fingers pressed into her mouth. She sucked on his digits, causing him to growl, his cock pulsing for her touch again.

" _Damn_ ," he hissed against her breast, heat crawling over his body as her tongue lathered his fingers. He looked up, seeing the glimmer in her brown eyes. She was enjoying it, so he continued. They might not know what real love was, but he knew whatever they had was enough for now.

Without warning, Natsu pulled away from her body. Lucy whimpered at the loss of contact, hand grabbing his wrist to prevent him from taking his fingers away from her mouth. Natsu smiled down at her, seeing the curiosity in her eyes. He wet his lips, glancing down at her core.

When he looked back at her, he saw the recognition in her eyes. Slowly, she released his wrist, her hands resting over her breasts with her nipples caught between her fingers.

Natsu shifted back until his toes touched the edge of the bed. He wished patients received bigger beds, but he knew he should count himself lucky Lucy was in a private room at all. If it wasn't for her father's money, she would have a roommate like everyone else. Then they wouldn't be able to spend this alone time together.

Natsu's hands traveled down her body, fingers flickering over thicker scars that lined her waist and thighs. Lucy was a cutter, but thankfully she had no fresh marks on her body. He wished that meant she was getting better, but he knew it wasn't true. If he offered her a blade right now, he knew she'd use it.

However, Natsu wasn't that fucked up yet, though he knew if she asked him to get her a blade, he would have a hard time telling her no. He would tell her no, at least he hoped he would. She hadn't asked, and he prayed she wouldn't think of the question. Their relationship was already bad, no reason to make it worse.

Natsu lowered himself between her legs, taking a moment to appreciate her womanly scent before dragging his tongue against her slit. She jerked at the contact out of surprise, but she was quick to settle against the sheets again. Natsu licked at her wet folds once more before parting them with his tongue, thrusting into her core to taste her wet heat.

He heard her muffled moans. She was doing her best to keep quiet, but the soft cries coming from her was enough to make him want to push the boundaries. Natsu's lips wrapped around her clit as his fingers teased her entrance. He slipped a finger in, feeling her body jolt as he rubbed at her spongy walls.

" _Mmmmm_ , Na- _Natsuu_ ," she whimpered behind her palm, body jerking more when his tongue lapped at her bundle of nerves.

He pushed another finger into her body, joining the other. Slowly, he started thrusting into her, drawing out a moan that made his cock throb. Natsu wanted to be inside her already, but he needed to wait. His time with Lucy was precious, and he didn't want to end too quickly.

Green eyes flashed up to hers, seeing her eyes were squeezed shut, but her face was full of expressions. Her mouth was parted, her fist near her head as she breathlessly gasped. He pulled at her clit, watching with fascination as her hand slapped over her mouth again, preventing the moan that tore from her lips to echo through the room.

"Do you like that?" Natsu asked, dragging his tongue against her clit. "Does it feel good?"

She nodded, hips jumping when he sucked on her. He moved his mouth to her thigh, biting at the soft flesh. "How about this?" he asked, voice muffled.

She whimpered, so he did it again, enjoying the feeling of biting her flesh. A devilish smile crossed his face as she jerked beneath him, moaning for him to keep going. Natsu purposely left hickeys on her inner thighs, loving the marks on her body. They were a lot prettier than her scars, but he would never tell her that. He knew she was self-conscious about her skin.

Natsu bit down again, a little harder than intended, sharp canines piercing into her flesh. He pulled away at the taste of blood, smirk falling from his face at the crimson beads on her flesh. Before he could apologize, he heard her speak.

"Do it again," Lucy begged, fingers slipping through Natsu's pink hair to pull him towards her thigh. "Please?"

Natsu frowned, knowing what she wanted him to do. If she couldn't cut herself, she wanted him to do it for her. "No," he murmured, gently licking over the small puncture wounds so the blood couldn't drip onto her sheets. That would certainly alert the staff that something was wrong. They might even give her an inspection earlier than scheduled. If they found the bite marks...

Natsu pushed those thoughts aside as he moved back to her core. He didn't dare look up at Lucy's face, not wanting to see the disappointment. It was unfortunate, really. He actually wanted to bite her again, but he couldn't if he knew she would react like that. He had to push down his own desires for her benefit.

_'Ironic,'_ Natsu thought as he pressed his lips to her folds, fingers resuming their thrusting. _'If only I could use that same logic and just stay away from her completely. It would be for her benefit.'_

Despite all that, Natsu continued to eat her out. It took a moment, but Lucy's breathless sighs came back. The grip she had on his hair loosened, her body twitching as he increased his speed. He hoped that meant she wouldn't try to pressure him into biting her like that again. He would have to be more careful from now on.

He hooked her legs over his shoulders so he could go deeper, three fingers now entering her soaked, tight core while his tongue switched from dragging along her slit to flickering over her engorged bundle of nerves.

Pleasure coursed through Lucy's body, bringing her closer to the edge. She called out his name, voice strained as the air left her lungs. She writhed beneath him, loving every bit of attention he gave to her body.

Her inner walls started clamping down on his fingers, signalling her climax was coming near. Natsu looked up, watching her face as he sucked roughly on her clit. Lucy closed her eyes, skin flushed as she gripped his hair tighter than before.

He loved it all. He loved bringing out this side of her. All day long, she would just sit and read, barely speaking to anyone, but when they were alone, she came to life, just for him. He loved her expressions, the light in her eyes, her taste, her smell, everything about her!

"N- _Naaaatsuuuuu_ ," she whimpered, her palm barely covering her voice.

He would have been more concerned, but the gush of wetness that hit his mouth made his mind shut off, finally.

Natsu let her ride out her orgasm, fingers slowing down until he finally pulled them out, dipping each digit into his mouth to suck the juices off. While he had Lucy's full attention, he stood up, pushing down his pants and boxers, letting her see his thick cock without anything obstructing her view.

Before he let his pants hit the ground, Natsu took the single condom from his pocket. He didn't want to think about the rules they were about to break, instead focusing on Lucy's movements as she crawled to the edge of the bed.

Natsu threw his head back when Lucy started stroking him, the tip of his cock resting on her tongue before she took him in her mouth. He moaned, hand falling on her head to make sure she didn't go too fast. He would easily cum if he didn't watch it. It had happened before. Her tongue always felt amazing running against his heated flesh.

He took a moment to pretend this was normal. In his head, they were in their bedroom at their house, just a normal girlfriend sucking off her normal boyfriend. Nothing weird or wrong about their relationship. Everything perfect and legal.

Natsu cringed when he thought about how illegal this act was. If anyone found out about their relationship, Natsu was sure to be fi-

"Oh _fuck!_ " Natsu moaned, fist coming up so he could bite on his knuckles. Lucy was rubbing only his tip as quickly as she could. He had to push her away gently or he really would cum by her hands. He already had pre-cum dripping down his length and over her fingers. His knees went weak when he saw her delicate tongue come out, lapping at his essence. It was one of the hottest things he had ever seen.

Panting heavily, Natsu waited, seeing if anyone might have heard his moans. After a minute of silence, he turned back to Lucy, hoping no one heard him. He held up the condom, breathing still labored as he asked, "Can I?"

She nodded, so he ripped the wrapper. After making sure the condom was secure on him, Natsu climbed on top of her again. Lucy spread her legs, hands grabbing his hips to guide him closer to her dripping core.

Natsu took a moment to rub his length against her clit, loving the moan that slipped from her parted lips.

He leaned in, stealing a kiss from her just as he slipped past her drenched folds. Lucy hummed into his mouth, his cock spreading her as he entered, inch by inch. She was hot and wet, squeezing him already. She always felt perfect wrapped around his cock.

"Fuck," he murmured as he pulled away, saliva connecting their bottom lips. He watched her face closely as he shifted his hips, pulling out a few inches before thrusting into her again.

Before she closed her eyes, he saw that light. She was smiling beneath him, her expression peaceful as he slowly rocked into her, enjoying every second of it. No matter how many times he had sex with her before, he always tried to commit it to memory.

It helped when he had to leave the facility... leave _her_. He would think about their moments together while alone in his bed, wishing he could have Lucy with him.

Because Natsu couldn't have her, he savored every minute with her instead. "Open your eyes," he whispered as he went in deeper, the tip of his cock rubbing against her walls.

She obeyed, eyes hooded as she gazed up at him. That shine was there, making her brown eyes glimmer. Or maybe it was the moonlight. Natsu didn't care, as long as she looked happy, which she did.

"How do you feel?" he asked with a moan, supporting himself on one arm while his other hand landed on her breast. His thumb brushed over an erect nipple, her back arching to get closer to his fingers.

"Alive," she confessed, her nails digging into his hips. "Thank you, Natsu."

He tried to ignore the last part. It only reminded him that she was using him to feel alive. Of course, in a way, he was using her too. He loved her, but he wasn't good for her. If he was a better man, he would stay away. But Natsu was as greedy as a dragon, wanting to hoard the woman he fell in love with, even if their relationship was wrong.

Natsu lowered his head to nuzzle his face into the crook of her neck, fingers teasing her breast while his hips rammed into hers. Lucy's moans filled his ears, her scent filling his nose. He loved being surrounded by her, craved every bit of her.

"I love you," he growled, sweat dripping over his body as his blood heated up. She whimpered in response, voice stuttering when he pinched her nipple. She always made him feel powerful, dominant. He didn't feel that way in real life, but with her, everything felt right.

"So... fucking g- _good_ ," he moaned, licking at the salty skin of her throat.

She bucked her hips up to meet his thrusts, walls tightening around him when he started whispering directly in her ear.

"You're so f- _fucking_ amazing." He picked up the pace, roughing his movements every time she gave an encouraging moan. "So beautiful, _damn!_ "

He had to press his mouth to her shoulder or else he would be too loud, the only sounds now echoing through the room was the wet slapping of his hips to hers, an occasional muffled groan accompanying it.

"I love you s-so much," Natsu whispered, feet digging into her bed so he could ram into her harder, causing her to gasp. "Say it back, please."

"I love you too." Her voice was quiet, but he played it off as her being winded.

" _Ngghh!_ " Natsu moved, lowering his head so he could bite at her breast. He couldn't leave marks where they would be seen, but he could where her clothes would cover them.

Natsu roughly sucked at her tender flesh, turning it an angry red before it bruised. Lucy took that opportunity to scratch at his back, her nails leaving red welts behind. He didn't think as he bit down harder, breaking her skin. Once he tasted blood, he realized what she did. Still, he couldn't bring himself to stop, biting and sucking at her breast.

Her walls were clamping around him, squeezing him for all he was worth. His hand moved from her breast to her clit, vigorously rubbed at it with his fingers. Lucy's moans started getting higher and higher, until soon her voice cut out and all she could do was silently cry in pleasure.

Natsu nearly fell when he felt her coming around his cock. She was massaging him, coaxing him to come with her. He tried resisting, but he made the mistake of stealing a peek at her eyes. He saw that light, the pleasure written on her face.

He was done after that, spilling into the condom with her still wrapped around him. Natsu gave her body two more soft thrusts until he became too sensitive, stilling inside her for a moment before slowly pulling out.

He didn't want to, but he sought out Lucy's eyes. Just as he thought, once it was over, those brown orbs darkened again, her expression fading until she was void of emotions.

Natsu sat up, puffing out hot breaths as he tried regaining his composure. His hands shook a little as he removed the condom, rolling it up until he was sure the semen wouldn't escape.

With numb legs, Natsu walked over to his pants, pulling out a small bag. He disposed the used condom and the wrapper inside, sealing it up to hide the evidence.

Natsu looked back at Lucy, wanting to tell her that felt amazing, but he saw she wasn't in the mood to hear it. She was already pulling her panties back on, her body turned away from him so he couldn't see her chest, or the marks he made on her.

He tried to not let it bother him, but the pain in his heart wouldn't go away, the stinging reminding him that their time together was over. _'Until next time, anyway,'_ Natsu reminded himself. He would have to wait until after her next 'surprise' inspection, that way he was free to leave marks on her again.

As Natsu started getting dressed, he couldn't help but imagine a life with Lucy outside of the facility. They could move in together, maybe get married, have kids, the possibilities seemed too good to be true.

Natsu pulled on his boxers and pants, but left his shirt off for now. He sat at the edge of her bed, resting a hand on her shoulder. Lucy glanced at him, eyes vacant but still observant. "Yes?"

Natsu forced a smile, heart clenching in his chest. "I... I was just wondering if you were gonna stick around, after you get released." Her voluntary commitment was over in a few weeks. Then she would get to decide if she wanted out or if she wanted to stay. He hoped she would stay.

Lucy shrugged, shifting a little so she could face him. Her voice was distant as she said, "I haven't thought about it."

"If you did get released... where would you go?" Her father always took her back, but there was a chance she wouldn't stay with him.

"I don't know," she mumbled, hands resting in her lap. "Maybe Crocus... or Hargeon?"

Natsu felt his heart sink. She didn't say Magnolia. Despite the voice in his head telling him to stop talking, he found himself asking, "Would you consider staying here? Not in the hospital... But in Magnolia?"

For a moment, Lucy was silent. He wondered if she was thinking about her answer, but in the end, it didn't matter either way. "No."

Natsu felt the emptiness inside him spread to his limbs. He didn't know why he bothered, it was only further hurting him. "Oh... Would you consider staying at the hospital?" It was his last hope to stay with her, even if it wasn't ideal and he couldn't truly be with her.

Once again, she pained him. "I don't think so. After this, I want to leave."

Natsu swore he could feel his heart break. He was going to lose her, no doubt about it.

Lucy stayed quiet after that. Natsu felt the urge to cry, so he moved to hug her. He only stopped when she shifted away from his touch, causing his arms to fall by his side. He clenched his teeth as his body went numb. "I-I know your birthday's coming up... D-do you know what... you might want?" He struggled to keep his tears at bay.

Lucy said nothing, her eyes dropping to her lap, watching her motionless hands.

"I think I'll get you a b-book." His voice cracked when he reminded himself that he was truly going to lose her. She didn't owe him anything, but that didn't stop him from wanting her to stay with him, even if he wasn't good for her.

After a few silent minutes, Natsu took the hint. He wasn't needed anymore. He stood up, grabbing his shirt to put on. While he pulled it over his head, he heard something hit the ground. Looking down, he saw a white badge.

He grabbed it, reading his name and employee number on it. Natsu clipped it on his shirt. He would need it for when he started his shift soon.

He knew better than to have sex with a patient. He broke so many rules to be with her, and for what? Love?

That was laughable.

He knew Lucy didn't love him. Even when she said it back, he knew she was lying. Or, maybe she honestly thought she did love him, just like he was sure he loved her. With their troubled minds, he didn't think either were capable of feeling love, but he still wanted to be with her, even if the feelings were one-sided.

Lucy might be the patient, but he was the truly fucked up one.

As he slid the bag into his pocket, he heard Lucy clear her throat.

"Natsu?"

"Yeah?" he said a little too eagerly.

She paused, not bothering to meet his gaze. "We shouldn't do this anymore."

Natsu's shoulders fell. He swore he felt his heart being ripped to shreds. "Wh-why?"

She took a deep breath, finally locking eyes with him. For the first time, her eyes held an emotion, but it wasn't one he wanted to see. She looked upset, like what she was about to say hurt her. "This isn't fair..."

Natsu's bottom lip quivered, but he nodded. It was painful facing the truth, but he needed to hear it. "I... I underst-stand. It's n-not fair to y-you." He barely held back the tears that threatened to spill, the pain in his chest being almost too much to bear.

Lucy shook her head, her lips pulling into a frown. "That's not what I meant. It's not fair to you."

"Me?" he asked, not understanding. "Wh-what do you mean?"

She looked uncomfortable, hands fidgeting in her lap as she admitted, "I hate seeing you sad... You deserve to be with someone who makes you happy."

"You make me h-happy," he choked out, but once again, she shook her head.

"I don't. I can see it in your eyes. You're sad when your with me. I like you, Natsu, but I don't want to hurt you anymore."

"What if I'm okay with being hurt?" he asked, desperation coating his voice. "Then will you stay with me?"

Lucy looked down at the floor, sighing. "I don't know... I'd rather you be happy."

"I'm happy when I'm with you, I promise!" Natsu closed his mouth, realizing he was being too loud. At that point, he hardly cared if he got caught. If Lucy didn't want to be with him, what did he have left?

_'My friends... my family... my cat,'_ he tried reminding himself, but in that moment, all he wanted was Lucy.

"Please, just... don't make any decisions tonight," he asked, ready to get down on his knees and beg if he had to. He wasn't ready to let things end. If she wanted to end this because she didn't want it anymore, he would understand, but if she was only doing it because she didn't want to hurt him, he wasn't going to give up that easily.

The pain was worth it, if it meant he got to be with her. Deep down he knew that wasn't true, but he didn't want to face reality, it was too cruel.

Slowly, Lucy nodded. "If you're okay with this... arrangement, then I don't mind continuing."

Natsu grasped onto that last bit of hope. He lowered his head, pink bangs hiding the tears that flooded his eyes. "Thank you." Even if they were bad for each other, he didn't want it to end.

He was risking her health, and she was risking his job. No, that wasn't true at all. _He_ was the one risking his job. He was older. Not only that, he knew better than to have sex with a patient, no matter what his selfish reasons where.

"You should probably go," Lucy whispered, grabbing her blanket to cover her lap.

He could see she was getting sleepy again. Their time together was over for now.

Natsu knew he was asking for too much, but he couldn't stop himself from opening his mouth. "Can I have one more kiss before I leave?"

Lucy looked reluctant, but eventually nodded. He walked over to her bedside again, kneeling down to meet her gaze. Gently cupping her cheek, Natsu leaned in to press a soft kiss to her lips. She barely responded, giving him the bare minimum of pressure back. He didn't expect anything more. She was tired and wanted sleep, and they were done with their visit. He knew he shouldn't have asked for more.

As he pulled away, he gave her a pained smile. "Sweet dreams, Lucy. I... I love you."

"I know," she whispered, her eyes holding nothing but sadness. He didn't know which was worse, that or the emptiness.

"I'll see you later," he said, standing up before making sure he grabbed everything. When he saw he left nothing behind, he headed to her door. Lucy was already laying down in her bed again, pulling her blanket up to her shoulders. He could see the moonlight casting down on the skin exposed, making her look more fragile than she really was.

"So beautiful," he whispered before opening the door slowly. He looked down the hall, seeing it was empty and dark. _'Just like Lucy's eyes,'_ he thought, frowning as he left her room.

He locked the door behind him before slipping the key into his pocket. With a sigh, Natsu headed to the orderly's office where he was supposed to report for work.

Natsu opened the door, coming face to face with a surprised Gray. "What are you doing here? Your shift doesn't start for another hour?"

"Really?" Natsu asked, but he already knew his schedule. He showed up early so he could be with Lucy and still arrive for his shift on time. "Must have wrote my schedule down wrong. Mind the company?"

"Not at all," Gray said, pulling up another chair. "It's been a quiet night."

"You don't say." Natsu took a seat beside him, thankful the orderly's office was far away from Lucy's room.

Gray went to respond, but stopped when his nose scrunched up. "Gross! You reek of sex!"

Natsu's eyes widened a bit, looking down at his chest as if that would give him an answer. "I do?"

"Did you even shower before coming to work?"

Natsu shook his head. "I... didn't have time."

"You should go use the showers," Gray said, pulling out a drawer to grab the key to the men's showers. "Get cleaned up."

Natsu grabbed the key, but he paused when he heard a patient complaining in one of the rooms. "I need to use the bathroom!"

Gray sighed, turning to Natsu. "Will you wait here while I escort him?"

"Yeah," he said, watching as Gray left the room.

While alone, Natsu thought about his secret relationship with Lucy. He knew it was selfish to want her love, but he couldn't help it. He just wanted her to want him, for her brown eyes to light up because he was him, and not because of the temporary pleasure he gave her when they fucked.

He just wanted to be loved. Was it so much to ask for?

When Gray came back, he asked what Natsu was doing that weekend, snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Nothing. Why?"

"I was thinkin' about having a BBQ. You interested?" Gray nudged Natsu's arm, smirking at him. "You can bring that girl you're fucking."

Natsu shook his head, his heart heavy. "No... If I go, it'll just be me."

Gray shrugged, leaning back in his seat. "That's cool. No rush to settle down."

Natsu sighed, running a hand through his pink hair. He almost wanted to pull it, remind him that Lucy had done the same thing not too long ago. "She almost broke up with me tonight... I..." Natsu had to take a deep breath to keep himself from getting emotional again. "I don't know how much longer we can last..."

"That's harsh," Gray said with a frown.

"I kinda saw it coming... Just didn't want to face it." He wished he could confide in someone what he was really thinking. It was ironic, seeing as there were therapists at the facility, but he couldn't tell them about what was going on.

"I hear ya."

Natsu stood up, wanting to end the conversation and his thoughts. "I'll see you in a bit. I'm gonna shower."

"Good idea."

Natsu walked down the quiet halls, trapped in his own mind.

He wished things were different. Why couldn't he have met Lucy anywhere else? Why did she have to be a patient? Why did she have to have depression? Why couldn't he stay away?

When Natsu made it to the showers, he turned the faucet on the hottest setting it would go. Unfortunately for him, it had a cut off so it wouldn't get too hot because some of the patients liked to hurt themselves.

_'Like Lucy.'_

Natsu clenched his teeth as the warm water fell down his body. He couldn't go five minutes without thinking about her.

With a sigh, Natsu gave up trying to forget about her. He spent the rest of his shower daydreaming of a life with Lucy outside of the facility. Oh how sweet that would be.

But that was just it.

A dream.

.

.

.

Reality was cruel and would never allow such a thing.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, when did you realized Natsu wasn't another patient? I purposely left it vague in the beginning so you could imagine him as a patient or an orderly/nurse.
> 
> I feel like I have to say this: Self-harm is not sexy. Mental health is not sexy. That's why in this story, it shows them with an unhealthy relationship that doesn't get better just because he loves her. Natsu shouldn't have taken advantage of Lucy, and she shouldn't have taken advantage of him. They were both in the wrong, but admittedly, Natsu was worse since he was the orderly and Lucy was mentally ill.
> 
> I hope you liked this story. I understand if you didn't read it all the way through, but if you did, I hope I didn't trigger you. I've been thinking about this story for months, and when I saw a post about nalu angst week's prompts and saw 'secrets', I knew that would probably be a good place to put it. This story was difficult to write, so please don't think I took this issue lightly.
> 
> I actually had a different version of this story planned, but as I started writing it, I had to stop and start over. (I had over 2,500 words already typed, but I just couldn't do it.) This version is less fucked up than the first version, so I hope it came out okay. I know this is a sensitive topic, which is why there's a warning for it in the beginning.
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this story. I understand not everyone will like it. This is my first submission for nalu angst week. My next one won't deal with such controversial issues, but it will still be angst. (Also, it'll be SFW, so you can find it in my other Various Nalu One-shot story this Wednesday.


	4. Dirty Jenga

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How about something lighter after that last angsty chapter? These are random prompts I did on Tumblr that I wanted to share with you all. I only had the requests open for about an hour, and this is what I got.
> 
> The prompt list was called, "Dirty Jenga" hence the title of this chapter. They're all random and short, just a warning. They're mostly rated M, some not as long as others. Some take place in the canon universe, some don't.
> 
> They contain foul language, sexual content, and adult situations.
> 
> Honestly these were supposed to be short drabbles (500ish words each), but I got carried away a bit. The shortest one is over 700 words. :P Enjoy! (They will be separated by 'XXX'.)

 

**Take one article of someone's clothing off with your mouth**

Natsu grinned as he jumped up to Lucy's window. He gave it a little tug, seeing she left it unlocked. If she wasn't living on the second floor, he would have told her she should lock it, but her neighborhood seemed pretty safe for the most part.

Besides, the only one breaking into her apartment was him, even though she gave him a spare key months ago. He preferred this method.

He hopped into her apartment, taking a deep breath to see if she was home. His eyes slid shut as her scent surrounded him, the comforting smell relaxing him. No matter how many times he smelled her, it was always welcomed.

"Lucy!" he called out, heading to the kitchen to see if she was there. He looked around, frowning when he didn't see her. _'I can smell her... So she has to be here.'_

Natsu's eyes fell down to a piece of paper on her coffee table when he went to her living room, frown deepening when he saw it was addressed to him. She must have just left.

_**Natsu, I went to buy some supplies for tonight. Figured you'd stop by. I can't wait for tonight! It's going to be a special day! Love, Lucy.** _

His brows furrowed as he tried to figure out why tonight was going to be special. It wasn't their anniversary. That wasn't for a few more months. It wasn't either of their birthdays. _'What does she mean by special?'_ To his knowledge, they hadn't even planned for a date tonight.

He quickly scribbled a reply, saying he would be at the guild when she got back. He didn't want to wait around in her apartment all day by himself when he could be at Fairy Tail. His fists were itching for a fight. He could figure out Lucy's weird message later.

* * *

Lucy hummed as she headed to the guild. It took her a moment to walk normally, her hips swaying a bit more to compensate for the odd feeling around her core. She had read something _interesting_ in one of her erotic books and thought it would be fun to try with Natsu. Fortunately for her, Magnolia had a sex shop hidden in town, filled with all sorts of goodies.

_Literally._

When Lucy stepped into the guild, she had no troubles finding her rambunctious boyfriend. He was grappling with Gray, neither giving up the fight. She stepped past them, her scent carrying in the air towards Natsu's nose.

One sniff was enough for him to let go of Gray and jump up, leaving a confused ice mage behind in favor of finding Lucy. She was standing at the bar, ordering a drink.

"Hey ya Luce!" Natsu started, wrapping an arm around her shoulders before pulling her in for a hug. He pressed his nose against the crook of her neck, her scent flooding him.

When he leaned back, a lazy grin was forming on his face. "Did'ju get my message?"

She nodded, turning away from him for a moment to accept her drink from Mira before looking back. "Yup. I was wondering if you wanted to go back to my place? I have a surprise."

Natsu's features lit up. "A surprise? What is it?"

She shook her head, giggling. "I'm not going to tell you! You have to come over to see."

"Can you give me a hint?" he asked, using his powerful nose to sniff the air around her. If she touched the surprise earlier, there was a chance he could figure it out now by smelling it on her.

"Nope. I told you, you have to- What are you doing?" Lucy asked, watching as he grabbed both of her hands to sniff.

"You smell like candy," he mumbled, moving to sniff at her arms before he started going lower.

Lucy's eyes widened as she jerked away, but it was too late. That sharp look in his eyes told her he knew something was up, though the furrow in his brows suggested he didn't know exactly what.

"Lucy," he started, standing up to step closer to her. "Why does your crotch smell like candy?"

Lucy flushed, eyes darting back and forth to make sure no one heard him. Her breath hitched when she saw Mira smiling behind the bar, her shoulders shaking from a suppressed giggle. _'Damn it! Stupid dragon slayer nose!'_

She grabbed his hand, pulling him around the corner so they could have some privacy in the hall. She didn't want others knowing what was going on. It was bad enough the she-devil caught what he said.

"Lucy?"

"I," she paused, not knowing what to say. "I was going to try to surprise you tonight."

She looked both ways, making sure the coast was clear before lifting part of her skirt, revealing a string of rainbow candies going around her hip.

"What is that?" Natsu asked, kneeling down so he could get a better look. "Is that the candy I smelled?"

She nodded, letting go of the end of her skirt so it would fall, only to raise a brow when Natsu flipped it back up. "Why do you have candy on your-" he stopped, lifting more of her skirt to find out it covered her private area, just like-

"Is this edible underwear?" Natsu asked, a grin coming to his face. He looked up at Lucy, seeing her nod, cheeks burning with a blush. "For me?"

She nodded again, teeth catching her bottom lip before abusing the flesh. "I... I thought it would be a nice surprise. You like food, so I thought we could have some fun with it."

Natsu's heart warmed. "That's really cool of you," he said, turning back to her candy underwear. "That looks like the candy necklaces I used to eat when I was younger."

Lucy nodded, her blush spreading as she admitted, "It tastes the same, too..."

Natsu's green eyes brightened, not thinking twice as he leaned in, dragging his hot tongue against the panties. His tongue brushed the candy against her clit. It was engorged after having it rub against the panties for the better part of an hour.

A soft sigh fell from her lips, sending a wave of heat through Natsu's body. If she reacted like that to a simple lick, what would she do if-

Lucy moaned when Natsu pressed his mouth against the panties, over her sensitive bundle of nerves. He licked at the same spot, tasting candy and hearing Lucy trying to hold back her whimpers. He hoped she was keeping an eye out to make sure no one could see them, because his attention was elsewhere.

"Tastes pretty good," Natsu mumbled, his hot tongue traveling from the bottom to top, lingering on the waistband for a few seconds before breaking away. "But not as good as you taste."

Natsu's teeth caught the waistband as he started jerking it down, wanting to sample her arousal. The more he tugged, the more that sweet scent filled the air around him. He wanted to taste, to suck, to eat all of her. He knew Lucy loved when he devoured her.

Lucy was ready to let him do just that, but unfortunately for them, Natsu's teeth were sharp and the string holding the candy panties together wasn't that strong. One small nick to the string was all it took for the thing to start unraveling, small pieces of candy falling around them as the strings fell off her body.

Lucy didn't think she could flush anymore, but she was wrong. Natsu jerked away, the sound bringing him out of his daze as he looked at the mess he made. He was just about to ask Lucy if that was his fault, but his voice caught in his throat when he heard Mira say, "What was that?"

Before either of them could say anything, Natsu was grabbing Lucy, throwing her over his shoulder to get the fuck out of there. He didn't care that Lucy was now going commando or that he had a boner in his shorts. They needed to leave before the guild's gossip queen caught wind of what they were doing.

"Great surprise," Natsu laughed as he burst through the back doors, hand quickly moving to cover Lucy's skirt so her ass wouldn't be on display, not that anyone would see. People usually didn't hang out behind the guild.

"Where are you taking me?" Lucy asked, voice a mix of concern and laughter, happy they didn't get caught back there. She felt bad someone would have to clean up the mess, but it wasn't worth going back and letting everyone know what happened.

Hopefully, no one would try to eat the candy. Lucy's face scrunched up from the thought alone. It fell on the floor, so she figured it was too dirty to put in someone's mouth anyway.

"Back to my house!" Natsu finally answered her, running towards the forest. Before she could ask why, he yelled, "Gotta finish what I started!"

Lucy giggled, hands clutching at his back to hold on, not that she thought he might drop her. His strong arms never let her down. She wished the panties would have lasted longer, but she guessed things worked out pretty well in the end.

Though, she would have liked to eat a few more pieces of candy too. She could always go back to the sex shop for more... after Natsu _finished_ the job, of course.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

**Make a sex noise + Send someone a sexy selfie**

Natsu groaned as he stared at the computer screen in front of him. His eyes flitted to the clock in the corner, frowning when he saw he had about four hours left of work. He was bored, tired of inputting data into the logs. His job was mundane to say the least, but it was what he had to do for the time being. At least until he finished college, then he could get a better job.

He felt his leg vibrate, but didn't rush to answer his phone. It was probably a text from Lucy, asking him if he wanted to hang out tonight. The answer would obviously be yes, so he took his time. A full minute passed before he slipped his hand into his pocket, pulling out his device.

When he looked at his screen, he saw it was in fact a message from Lucy. He went to click it to see what she said, only to have his eyes widen at the surprising image he was staring at.

Natsu quickly pressed the phone to his chest, eyes darting around to make sure no one else saw. When he was sure there was no one hanging out behind him, he looked at the message again.

Lucy sent him a picture of herself, a selfie by the look of it. Her long blonde hair was down, curled at the ends. She was laying down in her bed, her creamy skin contrasting with the pink comforter. His eyes traced her curvy body, seeing she was wearing nothing but a matching set of black and red underwear, the bra and panty set leaving nothing to his imagination.

Natsu felt his heart speed up as he texted back, trying to act casual so no one noticed him.

**Natsu: What's up?**

Once he sent it, he realized how dumb it sounded. Still, he waited for a response, his voice buzzing a few seconds later.

_**Lucy: Nothing. Just wanted to show you my new panties.** _

He took a deep breath, his thumb pressing over the picture to save it to his gallery for safe keeping before he messaged her back.

**Natsu: Creative choice. You could have sent a picture of just them though.**

_**Lucy: What's the fun in that?** _

_**Lucy: Can you send me a picture?** _

Natsu sucked in a breath, once again looking around to make sure no one was paying attention to him. When he decided he was safe, he stood, mumbling to his co-worker that he had to go to the bathroom.

"Why the hell are you telling me?" Gray, the guy who sat one desk away, asked before waving him off. "Dumbass."

Natsu ignored the comment, setting aside his urge to call Gray a name back in favor of getting to the bathroom. Luckily, it was empty, so he locked the door behind him to give him privacy

With deft fingers, Natsu loosened his tie before unbuttoning his shirt. He let the material hang off his body as he undid his pants, shimmying them a few inches down to reveal his black boxers.

He held the phone up, using the mirror on the wall to let him know how to angle the phone. Natsu didn't exactly know what to do with his face, so he gave the camera a toothy grin, probably making it less sexy than he wanted.

After snapping three photos, he chose the best one before sending it to his girlfriend, quickly closing all his apps before getting dressed again. That was fun, but he had work to do. The data wasn't going to log itself.

Natsu wasn't at his desk yet before he felt his phone vibrating again, his heart thrumming as he sat down, slowly taking his device out again. He had another text from Lucy, this one telling him she really liked his photo.

**Natsu: I'm glad. This was fun, but I gotta get back to work.**

_**Lucy: Aww! :( Okay. I'll talk to you later.** _

Natsu sighed, sliding his phone back in his pocket. He didn't need Lucy teasing him at work. He thought it was over, but it was just beginning.

About an hour later, Natsu got a call at his desk. He raised a brow, finding it odd since people usually didn't dial his extension. Picking up the phone, he started with his generic greeting. "Hello. This is Natsu Dragneel speaking. How may I-"

His voice cut out when he heard a heavy sigh on the line, followed by a moan. Natsu's heart raced immediately, recognizing that feminine sound. "Lucy?" he whispered, looking around to make sure no one was looking at him. He felt more paranoid today than usual.

" _Natsu,"_ she said, voice breathless. It made his body ache.

"Wh-what's up?" He took a swig of his water, trying to clear his tight throat.

Lucy whimpered, the sound making his blood shoot downwards to his crotch. _"I know you said you're busy, but I have a_ problem _."_

Natsu gulped, finger pulling at his shirt collar. It was feeling too tight all of a sudden. "What kinda problem?"

A long, drawn out moan was his answer, his eyes shutting as he felt his body react. _"I have this weird feeling,"_ she pouted, Natsu seeing her plump lips perfectly in his mind. _"No matter what I do, I can't make it go away."_

Natsu already knew the answer, but he asked anyway. "Where is it?"

He barely held back a groan when Lucy whispered, _"Between my legs."_

Natsu had to steady his breathing, not wanting to get too worked up while at his job. He hunched over his desk, voice low as he whispered, "Is that so?"

He heard her whimper before she let out a high moan. _"It feels sooo good when I rub my fingers against it. But it's not making the feeling go away. It's just making it worse."_

Natsu was positive he was sweating. The room felt too hot, or maybe it was his body. He opened his mouth, voice strained. "I'll be off work in a few hours to… _help_ you with that."

Lucy whined, her voice high and needy. _"I don't think I can wait that long. Can you get_ off _sooner."_

Before Natsu could say anything, she added, _"Mmmmmm, feels so good when I touch the spot. I keep imagining it's you doing it though. You always make it feel better."_ She moaned, his chest tightening and his cock throbbing for more. _"But, now I have another problem."_

Natsu swallowed hard, almost afraid to ask. "Wh-what's that?" He felt a bead of sweat roll down his forehead, his chest rising and falling quickly to keep up with his racing heart.

Lucy paused, the anticipation killing him. He felt his cock straining against his pants, wanting to be free. He had to stop himself from pressing his palm against his crotch, knowing that would definitely bring him unwanted attention. If someone caught him, he would surely get written up.

He was just lucky his phone calls weren't monitored. Otherwise he would definitely get fired.

Finally, in a soft whisper, Lucy whined, _"Now my fingers are all wet."_

"I'll be there in a few minutes," Natsu rushed out, hanging up the phone before getting up. He was already thinking of his bullshit excuse to go home early as he walked to his boss's office, a slight limp to his step due to the erection in his pants.

He didn't care, he was going to go and help Lucy with her… problem one way or another.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

**Lick whipped cream off body part of their choice**

Heat crawled over Natsu's chest when Lucy kneeled in front of him. He was stark naked, every inch of his body on display for her. She smiled, a devilish glint in her eye. He didn't understand why he felt so nervous, considering this was his idea in the first place.

He brought up that he wanted to try food play, thinking the idea sounded amazing. He loved food. He loved sex. Where could it go wrong? However, he didn't imagine Lucy would take as much of a liking to the idea as she did.

She immediately started researching - _because that was what she did for nearly everything_ , trying to find the perfect way to introduce food to sex for beginners. When she showed him the article, he grinned, loving the idea.

But now, with his chest flushed and his cock freezing, he didn't know if he was so in love anymore.

"Almost done," she whispered, spraying more whipped cream on his erection. He jolted when it touched his balls, the cold sensation being unwanted.

He bit his inner cheek, trying to get through it as she continued to lather his cock with the frozen treat. Why she couldn't get a can that wasn't refrigerated? He didn't know, but he would be sure to fix that if they ever tried this again.

Upon hearing the can touch the ground, Natsu looked down. Lucy was staring back up at him, her lips quirked in a smile. He opened his mouth to ask her if she really wanted to do this, but his voice caught in his throat when her hands came up, settling on his hips.

"Can't have you moving," she whispered, shifting closer to his body. Her nose was less than an inch away from his tip. If she wasn't holding onto him, he would have tried to thrust towards her mouth, which was exactly what she was trying to avoid.

'Impatient' was the word she always used, but he liked to think he was just eager. If Lucy had ever felt her own mouth on her body, she would understand why he never wanted to wait. Her mouth felt heavenly, warm, wet... It was perfect. Just thinking about it made his cock throb, the tip twitching near her nose.

Lucy bit her lower lip as she kept his gaze, the look in her eye suggesting she knew what he was thinking.

His breath hitched when she parted her lips, the tip of her tongue peeking out. He swallowed hard, watching with sharp eyes as she leaned in. She licked away at the whipped cream on the side of his cock, but her tongue didn't touch him yet. He wondered how much she put on him, knowing it had to be at least an inch coating his skin.

She took her time, tongue swiping at the sides before tracing the bottom of his length. With her warm tongue and his hot flesh, the whipped cream was already melting. He felt her nails digging into his hips when he tried to inch closer to her, stopping his movement.

"So impatient," she teased, tongue finally dragging along the underside of his cock. He could feel it, though it was faint. He wondered if the cold was numbing him, but that thought vanished as soon as she popped her mouth around the head of his cock, giving him a gentle suck.

" _Fuck_ ," he mumbled, his cheeks flaring with a dark blush, the tips of his ears burning.

Lucy ignored him, slowly pulling back so her tongue could flicker over the sensitive skin. A groan tore from his throat when she sucked on the side of his cock, her teeth barely dragging on him. It was enough to make his heart jump, but not enough to cause any pain.

A drop of whipped cream fell, landing on her bare thigh. He had half a mind to ask her if he could lick it, but he didn't dare say a word. He didn't want her to stop licking him.

 _'Later,'_ he thought as he felt her take him in her mouth again, tongue working over his length. He moaned, hand carefully weaving into her blonde locks, barely resisting the urge to push her further on his cock. He was more than happy letting her take the lead as she licked the whipped cream off his cock, bringing him closer to the edge with every flick of her tongue.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

**Give a lap dance + Do a strip tease**

Natsu swallowed hard as he watched her close the door behind her, giving them privacy. The room was dimly lit, but it was enough for him to see her beautiful brown eyes when she turned her attention to him.

Her hips swayed gracefully as she walked to the single chair in the room, the one he was sitting on. "Is this your first time?" she asked, her voice softer than he imagined. He could barely hear her over the music playing behind the door where he had just come from.

Natsu nodded, fingers gripping the sides of the chair as he watched the woman in front of him smile. He was nervous. This was the first time he had ever paid a woman for a lap dance, even if there were extenuating circumstances involved. He didn't think about that, instead wanting his focus on her.

"Don't worry," she whispered, hand landing over the curve of her breast to slowly trail down her body. His eyes were glued to her hand the entire way down, hypnotized by her beauty. "I'll take care of you."

"Wh-what's your name?" Natsu suddenly asked, causing her to raise a brow.

"You can call me... Lucy."

"Lucy," he repeated, his green eyes locked with hers. "Is that your real name, or your stage name?"

Her smile turned coy as she leaned in, their faces a few mere inches apart. "Wouldn't you like to know."

Natsu gulped, throat turning dry as she pulled away. Before he could say anything else, Lucy's hands rested on her hips before they started roaming her body, stealing every ounce of attention he had.

"So, it's twenty dollars a song. How much of my time do you want?"

Natsu couldn't pull his wallet out fast enough, bringing out three twenties before holding them out to the woman. She giggled, jutting her hip out as she lifted her shirt a few inches to reveal her creamy skin.

His hands shook as he carefully pulled at the waistband of her skirt, slipping the bills in before letting go. She let out a soft moan when the material snapped against her skin, causing his blood to race and his body to warm.

A new song came on, one that he recognized immediately. Lucy turned as the intro started, her movements sharp and in sync with the music. Her hands moved down to her thighs, briefly stopping there before tracing up her curves again.

Natsu watched in awe as she turned slightly, sending a wink over her shoulder before her skirt dropped, revealing her little black thong. He nearly choked on his own tongue when he tried to swallow, wishing he had a glass of water to soothe his throat.

Lucy lightly trailed her fingers around her shapely ass before facing him again, watching in amusement as his eyes stayed on her panties before shooting back to her face. The blush on his cheeks showed he was embarrassed, but Lucy didn't pause to let him explain himself.

She sauntered over to him, a smirk on her lips as she leaned in, resting her hands on his knees. She felt him immediately tense, his lips parting as she moved her hands up, stopping at his mid thigh. Lifting herself up, Lucy placed a hand on his shoulder before walking behind the chair.

Natsu went to turn his head so he could see her, but stopped once he felt something soft pressing against the back of his head. He closed his eyes as she slid down, her arms coming around his neck as her hands pressed against his chest. He knew she would be able to feel his pounding heart if she moved her hand a few inches to the left, but as soon as they were there, her hands were gone.

There was only a few seconds before she touched his shoulder again. With one hand on him, Lucy walked around the chair, gently sitting down on his thighs, carefully keeping space between her and his crotch. She pressed her other hand against her bare stomach, making Natsu realize she took off her shirt while she was behind him.

He had no idea how that was possible since her hands were on him most of the time. He didn't know when she took her shirt off, but he was thankful he had a nice view of her barely-covered breasts, the black bra doing her generous cleavage justice.

Natsu thought she was about to touch her panties when her hand started slipping down her body, but before she touched the black material, she was standing up, the song ending and another beginning.

He almost whined, wishing she would stay in his lap. His mind was immediately changed when she faced away from him, bending over so her ass stuck out in front of him. A pathetic whimper escaped his lips when her fingers grasped her waistband, her hips swaying as she shimmied out of her thong.

Natsu felt his pants tighten when she revealed her womanhood, glistening from her wetness. He had to summon every bit of self-control he had not to reach out and touch her, or himself for that matter. His cock throbbed in his pants as she turned around, the front being just as appetizing as the back.

Lucy's fingers brushed over her blonde curls, her lips parted in a teasing smile. Before she could touch herself, she lifted her hand, pressing it against her chest. The last article of clothing on her beautiful body was her bra, and Natsu was ready to beg for her to take it off.

Luckily, he didn't have to. Lucy stepped closer, hands grasping his shoulders as she sat down, leaving no space between his crotch and her core. Natsu groaned when she rolled her hips, his hardness pressing against her.

She threw her head back, a soft sigh leaving her body as she brought her hands behind her back, her fingers working magic to loosen the last piece of clothing on her body. She let her bra drop between them as she settled her hands on his chest, feeling his muscles beneath his shirt.

"How was that?" Lucy asked, her voice airy as she ground against him again.

Natsu let out a growl, hands grabbing her hips to put more pressure on himself. " _Fuck_ , Luce. That was awesome!"

She smiled, leaning in to capture his lips. Natsu kissed her back immediately, roughly thrusting his tongue into her mouth to taste every inch he could reach. When Lucy asked him if she could fulfill one of his sexual fantasies for his birthday, he never imagined she would go all out. She even rented a room in the local strip club to give his fantasy the most authenticity she could possibly give.

With his cock straining against his pants and Lucy on his lap, Natsu was ready to go. He took his hands off her long enough to unbutton his pants, earning a giggle from his girlfriend.

She pulled back, cupping his face as her thumb brushed over the scar on his cheek. "You still have one more song."

Natsu shook his head, unzipping his pants before pulling his cock out. "I can't wait that long." His voice was rough and low, full of lust.

Lucy smiled as she leaned in to kiss him again, adjusting herself so she could ride him on the chair. She hoped he liked his present, because she certainly did.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

**Dry hump, give a hickey to their inner thigh**

" _Nnghh_ ," Lucy whimpered, her fingers tightening in soft pink hair. Sharp teeth nipped at her inner thigh before a hot tongue dragged over the bite. "Na- _Natsuu!_ " She writhed beneath him, nails scraping at his scalp as she pushed him closer to her flesh.

"Do you like that, Lucy?" Natsu asked, lips brushing her sensitive skin. He shifted a little, nuzzling his nose against her panties where a wet spot was already forming.

Lucy jerked her hips, her breathing heavy as she swallowed. "Yeah, I like that." Her voice was low, thick with lust. Natsu loved teasing her, which was exactly what he was doing tonight. She thought he might move on to calm the pulsing between her legs, but that thought vanished when he moved to suck on the skin of her inner thigh again. drawing a long moan from her parted lips.

" _Aaahhh! Damn!_ "

Lucy gasped when he ran his teeth over her flesh, turning it a dark red. She knew it was going to leave a mark. At least she had no plans on wearing short shorts any time soon, otherwise she would be worried people might see the hickey on her thigh.

Natsu pulled away, smirking at the dark bruise forming on her skin. He loved marking her, claiming her. He rose, lips seeking hers. Lucy was already tugging on his hair, bringing him closer. He slanted his mouth over hers before grabbing at her waist, loving the soft skin beneath his rough fingers.

He was just about to slide his hand down to her panties when he growled, back slamming against the headboard when Lucy flipped them. Natsu felt her shift until she was on his lap, dominating him easily. He liked to be in charge, but his guilty pleasure was sitting back and letting Lucy have her way with him. He was more than happy to go along with her desires this time as well.

His hand ran down her back, slipping under her shirt to feel her soft skin. Lucy opened her mouth, licking his lips to ask for permission. He welcomed her tongue into his mouth, sucking on the wet muscle to draw a whimper from her. She always made such cute sounds when she was turned on. He could feel her wetness against his thin boxers, groaning at the feeling of her pressed against his length.

Pleasure overwhelmed Lucy when she put all her weight on his crotch, feeling his heated member easily through the material of their underwear. She swallowed his moan, giving off one of her own when he bucked against her core.

She licked the roof of his mouth. It tickled, but felt so good to Natsu. " _Lucy!_ " he hissed as she rubbed herself against him.

He tried to kiss her again, but she forced her lips on his bare neck, licking across his jagged scar. He shuddered, her tongue feeling amazing against his throat. A growl tore from within him when she started dry humping his erection. He wished they weren't wearing clothes, desperately wanting to feel her against him without any barriers.

He felt her teeth graze against the crook of his neck, followed by a sharp pain. Natsu's rough hands squeezed her ass, pulling her closer to him as the pleasurable pain coursed through his body, the feeling quickly becoming addicting.

She released his flesh from her bite, only to lather the spot with her saliva. Natsu let out a loud moan, uncaring if his neighbors could hear him through the thin walls. Lucy felt perfect, rutting against his throbbing cock as her panties grew increasingly wetter.

Lucy whimpered against his neck, lips kissing over the spot as her hips picked up speed, stroking his cock with her covered core. Natsu felt the familiar pressure in his balls, his cock twitching in excitement. "Lucy," he tried to warn her, but she was too busy assaulting his neck to hear him.

"Lucy... I'm... _fuck_ , I'm gonna-" He grunted, his grip on her ass tightening enough to bruise her pale skin.

Even with the warning, she didn't stop. Instead she rubbed herself harder against him, her mouth moving to his ear to moan, "Come for me, _Dragon!_ "

Natsu couldn't take it anymore, the pressure being too great. "F- _Fuck, aaaahh!_ " he moaned, feeling himself release into his boxers, hot white ropes spurting against the material.

He couldn't hide the unavoidable shivers that took over his body with each individual release, his voice coming out muffled through clenched teeth. "Oh god! Lucy!"

She slowed down until she was no longer grinding against him. Leaning in, she gave his neck one last lick, sending jolts through Natsu's spent body. Lucy moved to kiss him gently to show him she wasn't looking for more. She knew he was done for the night, or at least for a while.

Lucy was the first to pull away, her eyes hooded and her smile lazy. "It's been a while since you've came in your pants."

Natsu chuckled, panting as he tried to catch his breath. "Yeah... Couldn't help it. Felt too good."

Lucy slowly climbed off his body, tugging at her panties so they weren't clinging to her core. She was ready to accept that they were done playing for the night, but before she could move off the bed, she was being pushed backwards.

Natsu pinned her down, a feral look in his eyes as he smirked down at her. "Where do you think you're going?" He didn't give her a chance to answer, instead letting his hand reach down to cup her pulsing womanhood. "I'm not finished with you yet."

Lucy moaned, her face flushing as he moved down her body. She gasped when she felt his tongue dragging over her soaked panties, biting her bottom lip as he pushed the wet material to the side.

She closed her eyes, body jerking when his tongue met her flesh. Lucy could only moan as he started spoiling her core with attention, knowing it would be a long night.

But that was okay. It was how she liked it.

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

**They do what you want, to you**

Lucy pulled away from Natsu's cock, saliva dripping over her lips and down her chin. Big brown eyes looked up, seeing the haze in his eyes and the flush on his face.

"Do you like that?" she asked, tongue giving his tip a slow lick.

He swallowed thickly before nodding, his heart pounding against his chest. He didn't think when he asked Lucy to suck his cock she would really do it, even if she had pleasured him before in that way without being asked.

She was about to wrap her lips around him again, but he pulled lightly on her hair, wanting to get her attention but not wanting to hurt her.

She raised a brow at him, her lips brushing against his head. "What?"

"Is there anything you want me to do... to you?" he asked, thinking it was only fair. Lucy had been sucking on him for a good ten minutes. He knew her jaw had to be aching, and if he was being honest with himself, he was close to coming, but he didn't want to finish yet.

Lucy paused, thinking over what she could possibly get Natsu to do. He was on board with everything she had ever suggested, but there were a few things she always wanted him to do, but she was too scared to ask because she figured he would say no. She decided to go with the least crazy one, that way she could slowly work her way up to the more extreme requests.

 _'Let's hope this works,'_ she thought, her tongue slowly dragging over her bottom lip, collecting her saliva and Natsu's pre-cum. She saw him watching her, his focus on her mouth.

"Actually, there _is_ something I want you to do to me."

Natsu's green eyes lit up, ready for whatever it was she was going to say. "Yeah?"

Lucy stood, her legs a little sore from kneeling so long. She loved Natsu's stamina in bed, but sometimes it sucked trying to get him off by her mouth - _no pun intended_.

In an attempt to entice him, Lucy's hand lightly gripped his cock, giving him long strokes as she leaned in, pressing her lips to his ear. She felt him shudder against her when she breathed over his ear, a smirk pulling at her lips from the effect she had on him.

"I want you to spank me."

Natsu froze, a choking sound leaving his throat as he registered what she asked. "Y-you want me to hit you?"

Lucy leaned back, her hand still stroking his thick cock. "No silly," she started, thumb focusing on the head for a few seconds, drawing a whimper from him. "I want you to spank me. Big difference."

Natsu took a deep breath, trying to calm his racing heart. With Lucy pumping him in her hand, it wasn't going to happen. "I don't see a difference," he mumbled, not liking the idea of striking Lucy at all. He knew hitting women was wrong. Igneel had taught him that, and he made sure to live by it.

Well, unless it was someone from a dark guild... They didn't exactly count...

Lucy finally pulled away from him, turning so she was facing their bed. "It's not hitting. I promise. See?" She grabbed his hand, waiting a moment until he uncurled his fist. She lightly tapped on her ass, covered by her lacy red panties. "Just a light spanking."

Natsu's lips twisted as a strange thought popped into his head. "You're sounding too much like Virgo."

Narrowing her eyes, Lucy growled. "This isn't some type of _punishment_. It's just something I wanted to try." She started moving away, but Natsu held his arm up.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to make you mad."

She shook her head. "I'm not mad. I'm... embarrassed." She couldn't meet his eyes, a blush staining her cheeks.

"Embarrassed?" Natsu asked, as if the word was foreign to him. "Why would you be embarrassed?"

"Because," she said, pausing long enough for Natsu to think she wasn't going to add anymore. "I was worried to even ask you, and now I can see you don't want to do it, so I feel a little embarrassed I put it out there."

Natsu's face softened as he lowered his arm. "If it makes you happy... I'll give it a try."

"You don't have to do that," Lucy whispered. "I don't want to force you to do anything you don't want to do."

"I want to try, at least once," he reasoned, lightly gripping her waist to turn her around. Lucy went willingly, though he worried she was still upset with him. Before jumping right to it, his hand slid down to massage her lower back.

It took a moment, but Lucy finally relaxed under his touch, even moaning when he dug his thumbs into a tight knot beneath her skin. When he knew she was feeling better, he moved a hand to put pressure on her upper back, bending her over the bed.

Natsu had to take a moment to appreciate the view. He had seen Lucy bent over their bed many times, but it still never ceased to amaze him how beautiful and sexy she looked.

 _'And she's all mine,'_ Natsu thought, stealing a glimpse at his wedding ring on his left hand.

He turned his attention to her tight ass sticking out in front of him. He really wanted to pull her panties down and fuck her senseless, but that seemed a bit too crude for the mood he was trying to set up. _'Maybe another time.'_

Natsu took a deep breath as he smoothed his hand over her left cheek. He was nervous to hit her, even if Lucy told him to do it. He couldn't see how this would feel good to her. Sure he liked to fight, but it was never fun getting hurt.

 _'I'll do it really light,'_ he told himself, drawing his hand back a few inches.

He lightly tapped her, frowning a second later. He already knew it was coming when Lucy looked over her shoulder and said, "That's it?"

Feeling a little embarrassed himself, he pulled his hand a bit further away, giving her butt a light smack. It wasn't even hard enough to leave a pink mark. He knew he could do better than that.

Lucy sighed, attempting to stand up. "If you don't want to do this you do- _aaahhh_ ," she whimpered, the sharp sting to her ass making her body warm. Natsu tried spanking her again, this time hard enough to make her gasp. " _Yes!_ Like that!"

Natsu's lips twitched into a smile when he spanked her with his other hand, seeing her pale flesh peeking out from her panties turn pink, then red. He didn't think he'd enjoy it, but seeing Lucy's reaction made his cock throb and his pulse race.

He spanked her one more time, moaning a little when her body jerked, another whimper escaping her parted lips. "Damn," he groaned, free hand grasping his heated arousal. "That was pretty fun."

Lucy, realizing he was done spanking her, looked over her shoulder again. "The fun's not over yet." She smiled as she watched Natsu's face, her hands pulling her panties down to her mid thighs.

She wasn't disappointed he was done spanking her. What he did was enough to satisfy her craving and hopefully lay down the ground work for him to be more open-minded later. There were a few other things she wanted to try, but they had all the time in the world.

Natsu didn't need prompting. He stepped closer, hand moving his cock so the tip slid along her wet folds, drenching him in her fluids. His eyes widened a bit, shocked by how wet she got after a little spanking. _'Maybe it's not so bad after all if it got her this fired up.'_

Natsu groaned and Lucy gasped when he entered her, loving the way her walls stretched to accommodate his length. She was warm and deliciously wet inside. He had to grab onto her hips to keep himself upright, his knees going weak. Sometimes entering her was a little overwhelming, especially when she was this aroused.

Before he could get too lost in his thoughts, Natsu pulled back, slamming in hard to draw a moan from her. She jutted her ass out, ready to meet his next thrust. Natsu was about to ram in again, but a thought struck him.

He didn't allow himself to over think it before he slid in again, this time giving her ass a spank just as he filled her.

Her walls tightened around him as she whimpered, her hands grasping at the bed sheets while she tried to regain her composure. "D-do that again," she begged, voice airy and needy. " _Please!_ "

Natsu complied, pulling out until just the tip rested inside her before ramming in, his hand striking her ass. She did the same thing, clamping around his cock while he kept thrusting into her. He didn't spank her after that, not wanting to turn her skin any more red than it already was.

"Na- _Naaatsuuu!_ " Lucy couldn't stop herself from screaming when he forced his hand between her and the bed, rubbing on her clit. He grabbed her left leg, pushing it onto the bed so he could go in deeper.

" _Fuck!_ You feel so fucking good. Such a tight pussy," he growled, leaning over so he could bite her shoulder.

Lucy loved when Natsu got this rough with her, showing her just how strong and powerful he really was. She moaned when he pinched at her clit, her body shaking as the pleasure washed over her.

Natsu came when he felt Lucy's walls clenching and unclenching around him, spilling himself deep inside her. He gave her a few more shallow thrusts, making sure she took everything before slowly withdrawing his softening cock.

Lucy rolled over on her back, taking in deep breaths to calm herself down. Her throat was dry from moaning, but it was well worth it.

"Thanks for that," she said, closing her eyes as a smile crept over her lips. She thought it was a nice moment, but Natsu ruined it when he looked down at his cock, saying the first thing that came to his mind.

"Huh... Kinda looks like an eggplant."

* * *

**XXX**

* * *

**Do a body shot + Do what they want, to them**

Lucy sighed, dragging a hand over her face. When she asked Natsu what he wanted to do tonight, she meant something along the lines of what movie he wanted to watch or did he want to go on a walk. She didn't expect him to say... Well...

"You want me to sit on your face?" she repeated, cheeks tinting red at the thought of straddling him like that.

He nodded, an eager grin on his face. Why did he look so proud of himself? She would never know.

She let out a soft laugh, realizing it was partially her fault. She was the one who asked him what he wanted to do. Next time, she would offer him suggestions and let him pick from that.

"But, if I'm going to do it, I want something to drink first." She headed to the kitchen, rummaging through the fridge before she found what she was looking for. A lime.

While Lucy sliced the lime, she told Natsu to fetch her the good tequila. They had the kind they brought out at parties, but the one she wanted was from their private stash, better taste and stronger liquor.

She pretended as if she didn't want to ride his face, but part of her was excited. She was always willing to try new things in the bedroom, as long as they didn't make her uncomfortable. It wasn't as if this was the first time he would be going down on her.

 _'Would it be going down, or going up?'_ She shook her head, getting rid of the thought. With the lime cut, she turned to look at Natsu. He was grinning still, a bottle of tequila in one hand and the salt shaker in the other, already anticipating her next order.

Or did he?

"Strip," she said, voice calm despite her racing heart. There was something she always wanted to do, and she figure now would be the best time to ask. "Then get on the table."

"Wh-what?" Natsu asked, lowering the items in his hands, his grin slipping. He looked at the table, then at her. "Why?"

She didn't bother answering his question. "If you want me to do that to you, you have to do this for me. Now, strip and climb on."

Natsu blinked a few times before setting down the stuff on the edge of the table, hesitating before he removed his clothes. He kept his scarf on, frowning when she told him that had to go too.

With nothing covering his toned body, Natsu hopped on the table, attempting to stand up.

"Nope. I want you on your back."

Natsu perked up, wondering if she was going to ride his face on the dining room table. It was kinky, something that instantly caught his attention. He laid down, body warming as his cock twitched. Just thinking about tasting Lucy's arousal had his member swelling with need.

Lucy slowly made her way to the edge of the table, hand trailing over his arm before she reached the alcohol. She grabbed the salt, heading over to Natsu's side. With a smile, she leaned in, tongue dragging over his cock.

It started hardening faster, Natsu chuckling as he tipped his head back. "I didn't think you'd be giving," he said, groaning when she licked over him again, his sensitive skin sending jolts of pleasure over his body.

"I'm not," she whispered, her voice holding a secret he was about to learn.

"What do you-" he started, stopping when he felt something odd touching his skin. He looked down, eyes widened when he saw what his girlfriend was doing. "Are you putting salt on my dick?"

She couldn't hold back her giggle, shoulders shaking as she nodded. "Yup."

"Can I ask why?"

"You can," she said, settle the salt to the side. She grabbed the lime, heading to his face. "I'm making a body shot."

Natsu opened his mouth to ask what that was, but he already knew. Although, he had only seen it at parties and not experienced it for himself. "Guys can do body shots?" he asked, never recalling seeing a guy on the tables.

She nodded. "Squeeze your arms to our sides and curl up a bit."

Natsu raised a brow but did as she said, surprised when his muscles created a dip under his chest and above his abs. "That's where the liquor will go?"

"Yup." Before he could say anything else, she held out the lime. "Open wide."

Natsu parted his lips, his nose scrunching when she placed the lime inside his mouth. The direct taste made his mouth water.

He watched as she went to retrieve the liquor, fingers dancing over his leg as she worked her way back to his chest, brushing over the side of his cock in the process.

She poured a shot's worth of tequila in the dip, tanned muscles keeping it from spilling. With a smile, Lucy moved towards his crotch, hand cupping the inside of his thigh before leaning in.

Natsu's breath hitched when her hot tongue dragged over his cock, collecting her salt. She crawled onto the table, slowly making her way up to his chest. He watched, breathing shallow as she pressed her hands to his sides, bracing herself before she lowered down.

Lucy tasted the strong liquor as she sucked it up, warmth drifting down her throat as she struggled not to cough. She wasn't much of a heavy drinker after all. She licked a few more times at his chest and abs, making sure to get every drop of alcohol. She wanted to be thorough, it had nothing to do with loving the way he shuttered every time her tongue touched his skin.

Brown eyes glanced up, locking with his. She leaned in, pressing her lips to his as her tongue came out, tasting the lime. Natsu cupped the back of her head, holding her against him as he tried kissing her back, the lime preventing him from thrusting his tongue into her mouth. Lucy giggled against his lips, tongue licking at the lime to gather as much of the flavor as she could before pulling it out of his mouth. She dropped it beside his head, forgetting about the food as she kissed him again, stealing his breath away.

Natsu reached down, grabbing at her ass before his hand slipped under her skirt. He tugged at her panties, feeling a bit of moisture on the material over her core.

Lucy helped remove her underwear before moving upwards, awkwardly sitting on his head before putting her knees on the table. She let out a whimper when he immediately attacked her core, wet lips sucking at her clit while his fingers spread her wide.

Her body shook, surprised by how much she was enjoying it. She lifted her skirt so she could see his face, sharp green eyes looking back at her.

She clenched her teeth, legs shaking as he flicked her clit with his tongue. " _Ahhh!_ N-Nats _uuu!_ Fu-" she moaned, hips jerking as she struggled to stay on top of him. His mouth was hot, lips moving against her core to collect natural juices. "Yes! _Yes!_ Please don't stop!"

Her breathing turned ragged as she neared her end, purposely pressing herself against him, trying to chase his wicked tongue.

"Do you like this?" she asked, whimpering when two fingers plunged into her body, thrusting and rubbing against her inner walls. Her voice sounded more like a whine as she asked, "Do you like me _ahhhhh_ , riding your face?"

Natsu moaned against her wet folds, nodding as he dragged his tongue over her core before returning his lips to her clit. He lapped over the bundle of nerves mercilessly, bringing her to the edge faster than she had anticipated.

Lucy barely had time to scream before her body started shaking, pure pleasure coursing through her veins and surging through every nerve. She slumped over, body limp and spent. She put all her weight on her arms, supporting herself while Natsu maneuvered his way from underneath her.

Strong arms helped her get off the table. She thought they were finished, but then she felt Natsu put his hands on her shoulders. "Get down on your knees, Lucy," he commanded, voice rough and low.

She looked up at him, face flushed and breathing heavy. "Why?"

Wet lips pulled to form a smirk. "You're going to need to get all the salt off my dick before I fuck your pretty pussy."

Lucy didn't think her body could get any hotter, but here Natsu was, proving her wrong yet again.

Lucy kneeled, hand grabbing his cock to lead him to her mouth. She wanted to clean him off as fast as she could so he could fill her up. She wasted no time, licking around the head before taking his entire length into her mouth, tears forming at the corners of her eyes when he pressed against the back of her throat.

Lucy pulled back, satisfied that she got all the salt. She let out a squeak when she felt him grab her waist, pulling her up before turning her around. He bent her over the dining room table, flipping up her skirt so he could see her tight ass.

"Fuck, you're gorgeous," he murmured as he rubbed his tip against her wet heat.

She let out a whimper when he entered her, spreading her inner walls while gripping onto her hips. " _Ooooh_ , god," she moaned, relishing in the feeling. It didn't take long for her to get adjusted, body wrapped tight around his cock.

"You feel so _fucking_ good," Natsu grunted as he pulled out, only to ram himself in her again. "How do you want it?" he asked, thrusting in again.

"Hard," she grunted when he slammed in at a rough pace, "and fast."

Natsu's lips parted as he sped up, pulling at her hips so she could meet his thrusts. The room filled with their moans and curses, bodies slick with sweat as he fucked her.

It might have only lasted a few minutes, but by the time Natsu was spilling inside of her and Lucy was shouting his name, they were both exhausted. After Natsu pulled out, they both limped to the bathroom to get cleaned up. Lucy had their combined fluids seeping down her inner thighs, and Natsu had to wash his face and cock.

It was worth it.

Lucy thought it was going to be troublesome riding his face, but now she knew she would be the next one bringing it up when she wanted him between her legs. Luckily, she knew Natsu wouldn't mind one bit.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am not taking requests. This was my first time opening requests up like this, and I may do it in the future, but right now requests are closed.
> 
> Let me know what you thought. Which one did you like the best? Personally, my favorite is probably the last one, which is why I put it last. Either that or the lap dance one. Yours might be different though, so let me know! :)


	5. Wild

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wild
> 
> This is part of my submission for nalu week 2017. (Bonus Day 3)
> 
> Rated M: Foul language, sexual content, and adult situations.
> 
> Genre: Humor/Romance
> 
> Words: 8.8K
> 
> Paring: Natsu/Lucy (Nalu)
> 
> Summary: Long distance relationships are tough, but Natsu and Lucy get a break from that when she comes to visit him in Magnolia. He wants to show her a good time before she leaves, so that's exactly what he's going to do.
> 
> *This is a sequel/epilogue to 'Gamer Boy'. You don't have to read it to read this, but it will reference some things that took place in the first story. This starts roughly nine months after the last tournament ended. The first part is rated T while the second part is rated M. It will be divided by this: XXX if you wish to skip either part.

 

"No!" Lucy screamed, head falling backwards to rest on the back of the couch. "Damn it!"

"Ha! I win again!" Natsu cheered, giving her a toothy grin.

They were playing 'Gun Game' on 'Call of Duty', and Natsu had beaten her three times in a row. It started after Lucy asked him to show her his video game collection, then escalated from there. Now she regretted claiming she was great at that game, seeing Natsu wasn't exactly a novice.

"So, you ready to admit defeat?" he asked, earning a scowl from his girlfriend.

"Not a chance. Start up another round."

"As you wish," he snickered, pressing the necessary buttons to begin.

The next round ended just like the rest. Lucy was on the last sniper rifles when Natsu made it to his fists. She thought she had a good strategy in the end. She would stand in the corner of the map and shoot him down, but with a combination of jumping and sliding, he always managed to defeat her.

"You're cheating!" Lucy claimed, standing up to head into his room.

Natsu raised a brow, laughing when he saw her come back with his bed sheets. "What are you doing?"

"I'm going to make sure you can't see my screen!"

That only made him laugh more as he helped her set up a fort in front of the TV, wrapping the sheet around the middle of the TV. They propped up the sheet by using some dining room chairs so Lucy could sit underneath it. She crawled under, scowling as she told him to start another match.

Natsu was almost in tears from laughing so much, but he followed her orders anyway. When he beat her that round, he nearly lost it, falling off the couch when she screamed, "FUCK!" from under the sheet.

 _'Damn,'_  he thought, gasping for air.  _'She's too cute!'_

"Okay Dragon Boy!" Lucy started, emerging from the sheets. "You're turn to go under there!"

At the mention of his nickname, Natsu stopped laughing. It had been ages since she last called him that. At least half a year had gone by since then. He realized she was serious when she crawled to the side, lifting the sheet up for him to enter. Shrugging, he made his way into the odd fort, laughing when he saw how much the screen was obstructed by the sheets.

"It helps if you sit on the sheets to pull it backwards," Lucy said, as if reading his mind.

He picked up her controller - _she had been insistent on bringing her own_ , admiring the adorable pink decal with little yellow stars on it before he got comfortable, ready to begin this match.

When it started, he realized just how hard it was to play under the sheets. The screen was right in front of his face, so he had to keep moving his head just to see everything. He laughed as he called out, already imagining her eye twitching when he killed her first.

"Have you ever gone to a movie theater, but you got there too late, so all the good seats are gone?" He didn't bother waiting for a reply as he continued with his observation. "So you have to sit in the very front, but the screen's too close. You end up having to look up the whole time and end up with a crick in your neck."

He wasn't surprised when she didn't answer. "Yeah, that's how this feels."

Natsu switched from weapon to weapon, finding it harder to play under the sheet, but not impossible. He almost felt bad when he won again, this time not hearing Lucy's usual curse when she lost.

He set the controller down, waiting for her to say something. When he didn't hear anything, he shifted, peeking out from under the covers to see Lucy sitting on the couch. The controller was to her side, her hands neatly placed on her lap with her eyes closed. He could see her chest rising and falling evenly, making him realize what was going on.

She was trying to calm down.

Since beginning their relationship, Lucy had started seeing a counselor at her university for her issues. Believe it or not, she was getting better, but sometimes it was harder for her to let go of a loss. She had a tendency to get angry if things didn't go her way, which was exactly what was happening now.

Natsu didn't say anything as she worked through her exercise, breathing deeply and counting to twenty. So far, every time she reached twenty, she was a lot better. He shuddered to think what would happen if she reached it and she wasn't calm.

Luckily for him, when she finished in her head, she was better. Sighing, Lucy ran a hand through her hair, avoiding eye contact.

"Sorry," she mumbled, but he was already waving it off.

"Don't be. You did good."

Lucy nodded, accepting the compliment. "Thanks." She took another deep breath before saying, "You're better at 'Gun Game' than I am."

Natsu couldn't help but smile, his lip ring shifting with the action. That was another thing that had changed. She was getting better at accepting defeat and acknowledging when people were better, not that he cared too much about this silly game. Still, it was nice to see her progress.

She had come a long way.

Before Lucy could even think about starting a new game, Natsu said, "Hey, you wanna see the Sola tree?"

Lucy raised a brow before parting her lips, recognition flashing through her brown eyes. "Oh, the cherry blossom tree?"

He nodded. "That's the one. Biggest tree in Magnolia." Standing up, Natsu made his way to the kitchen. "I was thinkin' we could make something here and bring it there to eat."

"Like a picnic?" Lucy asked, smiling.

Natsu's heart skipped a beat when he saw her smile. It was so much better seeing it in real life and not on a computer screen.  _'It won't be long,'_  he reminded himself. They didn't have long until they would finish their degrees, then they could move closer to each other. For now, they had to enjoy what little time they had in person.

"Exactly. Like a picnic."

Natsu put together four sandwiches with various meats before placing them in his cooler. He pulled out the macaroni salad he had made last night - _with Gray's help_ , and placed it in the cooler as well, along with two energy drinks and a small bottle of strawberry wine. He felt pleased with himself, hoping it was enough.

He wasn't exactly the romantic type, but he tried his best.

* * *

 

Natsu was thankful it was a sunny day in Magnolia. The city's park was beautiful, all the flowers blooming along with the cherry blossom trees. He didn't waste any time leading her to the Sola tree, smiling when he saw Lucy's face light up.

She covered her parted lips with a hand, her eyes wide as she took in the site of the massive tree and soft pink petals. "It's beautiful," she whispered, staring up in awe.

He nodded, keeping his eyes on her as he said, "Sure is." He always thought it was such a cliche, but damn, Lucy was gorgeous. Her beauty only tripled when she wore a genuine smile.

The two settled towards the south side of the tree, the shade providing them protection against the sun. Lucy thanked him when he handed her a sandwich, taking small bites as she looked around.

People were scattered everywhere in the park. The combination of it being Saturday and the great weather ensured the park would be full. They didn't mind being surrounded by so many people, happy they were together in any way.

While they ate, they discussed the events that would take place in the upcoming months. Not only did they need to decide if either of them were moving, they needed to talk about the 'Call of Duty' tournament coming up in three months.

While Erza, Levy, Jellal, and Gajeel decided they didn't want to compete again this year, Natsu, Lucy, Gray, and Juvia decided they did. Each had their own reasons for wanting to enter.

Gray and Juvia wanted to win the prize money so they could both move to Gray's hometown when they graduated, Lucy wanted another chance at first place before officially retiring from competitive gaming, and Natsu just wanted to make Lucy happy.

Win or lose, they agreed this was going to be the final match.

As Lucy discretely drank some wine, they talked about different strategies they could use. At first, Lucy felt weird about discussing plans with Natsu, her brain telling her to stop because he was the enemy, but after a while, that little voice died down.

It would be strange, but Natsu was going to be her teammate, and she needed to trust him. She  _did_  trust him. It took time, but she let some of her walls crumble down so she could let Natsu in.

"I think we should be called 'The Fairies'," Lucy said as she dug into the macaroni salad. " _Mmmmm_ , this is so good!"

Natsu would have blushed at the compliment, but he was too busy shaking his head. "'The Dragons' sounds more badass."

"The name doesn't have to sound badass as long as  _we_ are."

Grumbling, Natsu fought for his team's name. "We won last year. We should keep it the same."

"We've competed more than you. Our name is more recognized."

"Maybe, but I still think we should stick with my team name."

Seeing she wasn't winning, Lucy tried a different approach. "Why not a compromise?"

"How so?" Natsu asked, intrigued. "Should we be 'The Fairy Dragons'? Oh! Or 'The Dragon Fairies'!"

Lucy shook her head. "Those both sound too cumbersome. How about something more simple?"

"Like what?"

"Umm, well, both of our creatures have wings. Why not something with that?" she suggested.

"'The Winged Beasts' might sound cool?"

Lucy tapped her chin. "Maybe. What about something about flying..."

"Should we ask Gray and Juvia what they think before we decide?" Natsu asked, knowing registration for the competition opened up in a few weeks.

Lucy nodded. "I'll ask Juvia and you ask Gray before we officially sign up."

"Oh! I got it!" Natsu almost shouted, bouncing in place with excitement.

"What?"

"How about, 'Fairy Tail'!"

He stopped bouncing when he saw her raise a brow. "You don't like it?"

Lucy shook her head. "It's not that. I like it... It's just..."

"What?"

"Fairies don't have tails."

It was Natsu's turn to look confused. "Yes they do."

"No, they don't."

"Are you sure?" he asked, frowning.

She laughed as she said, "I'm almost certain."

"Have you ever seen a fairy?" Natsu challenged, smiling when she sighed.

"Well, no."

"Then it's decided! We're 'Fairy Tail'!"

While Natsu pulled out his phone and started typing away, Lucy cocked her head. "We still need to get our other teammates permission before we-"

"Done!" Natsu said, holding out his phone so Lucy could see his screen.

_**Pervy Popsicle: Sure, fairy tail sounds cool. Juvia says she doesn't care what we're called.** _

Lucy blinked a few times before taking a deep breath. "I guess it's decided." She leaned back, testing the name on her tongue. "'Fairy Tail'..."

"I wonder if Gray actually asked her or if he just wanted me to stop texting," Natsu snickered as he put his phone in his pocket.

Lucy couldn't help but giggle, agreeing with him. "He probably wanted peace and quiet this weekend.

While Lucy was visiting Natsu, Gray was visiting Juvia, that way each couple had a place to themselves. Lucy didn't know what Juvia and Gray were going to do, but this weekend was when her and Natsu planned on going all the way.

Natsu had visited her in her hometown before and they experimented, but they never had sex. They were both waiting until the moment felt right. Unfortunately for them, the moment felt 'right' while they were apart, so they decided to do it the next time they were together, which was now.

Thankfully, they would have privacy since Natsu's roommate was gone for the weekend.

After finishing their meal and taking a few pictures, Natsu and Lucy headed back to the apartment. They had to get dressed for their night out. The county fair opened earlier, but they wanted to wait until it was afternoon before going.

Lucy marveled at all the rides and stands around them as they entered the fairgrounds. She usually didn't give herself enough time for fun, so it was nice to relax and walk around with Natsu, enjoying the different sights.

Even after taking his motion sickness pill, they had to wait a while between rides so his stomach could calm down. His pills were designed to help him get over riding in a car, not a roller coaster going over 80 MPH while also doing loops.

Natsu kept the things he ate to a minimum, not wanting to upset his stomach any further. However, that didn't stop him from indulging on a few of his favorites, one of which being the spiral spuds. He loved that ribbon of potato chips, making sure he got a bucket of it every year.

Lucy seemed to enjoy it too, Natsu almost frowning when she ate just as much as he did. He didn't realize having a girlfriend meant he had to share his food too, but he was willing to make the sacrifice if it meant she smiled, which she did.

They had already been at the fair for two hours and rode five rides. Lucy didn't worry that they wouldn't get to see enough the first day because Natsu said they could come back tomorrow morning if they wanted to. She was definitely going to take him up on that offer, loving the atmosphere around her.

"Are you riding the bull this year?" Lucy asked as they walked towards the rodeo section of the fair.

They passed a petting zoo before walking by the contests for animals. Lucy raised a brow when she saw someone giving a blue ribbon to a man standing next to a pig, but she didn't ask what was going on, deciding she really didn't want to know. The smell alone was enough to make her not interested.

"Yup! It's gonna be awesome!"

Lucy laughed when Natsu bought her a pink cowgirl hat. She thought it looked silly, but she loved it anyway, putting it on as soon as it was hers. Natsu bought a red cowboy hat for himself, black flames adorning the brim.

"You're such a dork," Lucy giggled as they walked towards the mechanical bull, holding each other's hands.

"Yeah, but you love me. I think that makes you the bigger dork."

Lucy blushed, but she didn't bother denying his claim. After dating for six months, Lucy admitted that she loved him, surprised and happy when he said he loved her too.

"I guess it does," she said, squeezing his hand before lifting it up, placing a kiss on his knuckles.

It was Natsu's turn to blush as he bit back a smile. He loved how her simple kiss was able to make his heart spark and his pulse race. He fell hard for her, a few months before she told him she loved him, but he wasn't keeping score.

They got in line for the mechanical bull ride. Natsu raised a brow, asking if Lucy was going to ride too. She nodded, a fire burning in her eyes. "I want to give it a try!"

Natsu grinned, already looking forward to watching that. "Awesome!"

While they waited, Natsu kept his arm wrapped around Lucy. Part of him loved the envious stares he got when people walked by. Lucy's beauty wasn't the reason he liked her in the first place, but it was a definitely bonus.

He thought she was dressed to impress today, wearing a tight tank top and short jean shorts. Her clothes hugged her curves nicely, and her black knee-high boots practically killed him.

Natsu was glad she wasn't wearing a skirt or dress. Over the years he had seen many girls make that mistake while riding the mechanical bull, and it always ended up the same. Their skirts would end up pushed to their waists and the whole thing was sure to hit YouTube that night. He definitely didn't want that happening to Lucy.

When they were next in line, they decided who would go first. The logical answer was to have Natsu go first since he had gone before, but Lucy said she wanted to go before him. He shrugged, not minding one bit. They had watched a few people go already, so he figured she had the gist of it.

After taking off her boots, Lucy walked over the bouncy-house style floor before mounting the fake bull. It was solid black with soft horns, the plush fur brushing against Lucy's bare legs as she straddled it.

She gave Natsu a cautious smile as she gripped onto the saddle where a braided rope hung. With one hand holding the rope and one hand in the air, Lucy nodded, ready to begin.

A few seconds later, she felt the bull move. It started on level one, which was definitely weird, but nothing she couldn't handle. It spun slowly, barely bucking for the fifteen seconds it was on. The next level was a bit harder, the spins getting faster and the bucking increasing, even doing it a few times before shifting to the side.

Lucy did her best to counterbalance her weight so she wouldn't fall off when it leaned too far one way. She gasped when her hat fell off, landing somewhere behind her before the bull started spinning again. When it entered level three, Lucy realized she might have underestimated the game.

It started by bucking back and forth a few times, causing her to rub against the saddle again and again. She felt a slight flush on her face as her body reacted to the friction, but she didn't get a chance to form any thoughts before the bucking stopped and the spinning began. This time the spinning mixed with the leaning, causing her to almost fall once it started.

Several times she wanted to grab on with both hands, but that was against the rules. Once she did that, she would be out. A small part of her wanted to impress Natsu with how long she could ride, but she was already preparing herself for defeat. This was a game she couldn't beat, especially since it was her first time playing.

Once level four started, she knew she was doomed. It bucked, spun, and leaned, sometimes all at the same time. She laughed when she fell off the side, her head spinning as she tried to stand up. After grabbing her fallen hat, she glanced over to the line, smiling when she saw Natsu's grin.

Her heart fluttered as her body pulsed. She was so in love with that man that it hurt sometimes. Every day she counted herself lucky he was in her life. She just wished she could have given him a chance sooner. She couldn't imagine how happy they would be then.

After Lucy cleared the area, she picked up her boots and stood off to the side. She didn't bother putting her shoes back on, not wanting to miss a second of Natsu's round.

Even though she was already off the bull, Lucy's heart continued to race, her adrenaline pumping. She felt high on life. She knew it sounded cheesy, but it was true. She felt almost as hyped as she did whenever her and Natsu were alone behind closed doors.

And right now, she really wished they could 'get a room'.

Natsu's game began. She watched in awe as he made it look like nothing, moving his body with the bull's as the levels increased. When he reached level four, he stayed on, even laughing when he cleared that level.

Lucy was cheering along with the crowd when he entered level six, shocked he was still holding on despite the bull's frantic movements. His pink hair flew through the air as his body adjusted to the ride, a grin never leaving his face.

He fell forward and off the bull halfway through the seventh level, doing a flip until he landed on his butt. Everyone still cheered, Lucy included. She was definitely impressed, proud of his abilities, even if it dealt with a mechanical bull. She hadn't seen anyone last that long.

It made her wonder how long he could last if he didn't suffer from motion sickness.

Natsu stumbled over to where Lucy stood, his shoes in one hand and his hat in the other. He gave her a crooked smile before he tried to give her a hug, shocked when she made the first move.

Lucy stole his breath away with a demanding kiss, her lips sliding against his as her arms wrapped around him, her boots falling to the ground in the process. Natsu responded after a second, caught up in the surprise until he eased in, enjoying the way her body felt pressed tightly against him.

When she pulled away, he wanted to lean in and kiss her again, but that plan changed as soon as she moved to whisper in his ear.

"That was fun, but let's get back to your place so I can...  _ride_  something else."

Natsu gulped, nodding as his heart continued to race. He didn't expect her to have such a strong reaction to the bull riding, but he'd be lying if he said he wasn't happy for it. He had been looking forward to tonight for a long,  _long_  time.

* * *

 

**XXX**

Lucy let out a sharp gasp as Natsu dragged his teeth against her throat, his hot breath fanning over her skin. He left scorching kisses and love bites from her jawline to her collarbone, loving the way her body writhed beneath him. It was so much better having her when they were both sober.

One of his hands supported his weight while the other slowly traced up her side, pushing her shirt higher until he could see the edge of her black bra. His fingers teased her skin, his lips sucking at her pulse point.

"N-Natsu,  _ahhh!_ "

Her back arched when his fingers ghosted over her chest, chasing his hand and wishing he would do more. He took the hint, bringing his hand around the back so he could unhook her bra. It took him a few seconds to figure out which way the hooks were going, but Lucy didn't realize any time had passed, her focus being on the teeth that were scraping against her skin.

When the bra loosened, he pushed the cups and her shirt up, revealing her large, creamy breasts. He had seen them before during past visits, but the sight always made his mouth water. For fun, he gave her left nipple a little test squeeze, cock throbbing when he heard her whimper.

" _Please_ , Natsu," she begged, voice breathless and full of need.

"Please what?" he teased, his fingers dragging along the curve of her breast, purposely avoiding her pert nipple. He wanted to take it in his mouth, to lather it with his tongue, but he waited, desperate to hear her ask for it.

"Lick me!"

He smirked as he leaned in, his hot tongue slowly lapping up the pliant skin until he felt her hard bud. His lips captured it, giving her a light suck before he flickered his tongue over it again and again.

Lucy felt pulses between her thighs, her body thrumming with ecstasy as Natsu lavished her sensitive nipple with his mouth. No matter how many times she tried recreating the fire he brought to the bedroom, she always came up short. She wasn't able to make her body sing with pleasure like he could.

Natsu turned his attention to her neglected breast, showering it with kisses and soft bites until she was clawing at his back, trying to bring him closer. He loved every bit of it, especially the way he was able to make Lucy react. She was so responsive!

"Have I ever told you," Natsu started, hand grabbing at her breast while he peppered kisses on the other, "how beautiful you are?"

Lucy nodded, her eyes screwed shut and her lips parted. "Yeah."

"Good." He latched onto her nipple again, giving it a soft lick before gently biting her. She moaned, the sound making his cock twitch. He wanted her now, but he would have to wait. He wasn't nearly done with her yet.

Lucy was going to ask if that was all he wanted to ask, but her question died in her throat, morphing into a cry as he pinched her nipples, one with his fingers and one with his teeth. Everything he did made her body feel alive!

Natsu decided to move a little south, his lips still around her nipple but his other hand traveling down. She gave a breathy sigh when his fingers brushed past her belly button, her breath hitching when he skimmed along her shorts until he touched her bare thigh. Her skin was smooth and silky, begging to be tasted and teased.

Her shorts were too tight to squeeze into, so he 'punished' her by avoiding that area, instead playing with her inner thighs and knees. He smiled against her breast when she whimpered, her body squirming to get closer to his fingers.

"Someone's a little impatient," Natsu teased, releasing her breast so he could move to plant a kiss on her lips.

Lucy responded immediately, tongue thrusting into his mouth as she dug her fingers into his back, wishing his shirt was off already.

She pushed his shirt up, hoping he would take the hint. A whine tore from her throat when he pulled away, not wanting to end the kiss but knowing it was necessary if she wanted his shirt off.

Of course, she could try to rip his shirt like he did to hers before, but she didn't know if she would be able to. She didn't want to make a fool of herself if she tried and failed.

It would certainly ruin the mood.

Muscular tanned skin came in to view as he tugged the shirt off, throwing it somewhere in his room, not caring where it landed. He almost smirked when she saw her brown eyes raking over every inch of his chest and stomach, her mouth parted as she bit her lower lip.

She sat up, hands settling over his shoulders before moving downwards, gripping onto his biceps as she pushed him. Natsu let out a chuckle when he fell on his back, amused when she climbed on top of him.

"Let's see who's impatient now," Lucy started, hands trailing over his arms before finding their way to his pecs.

She gave him a firm squeeze, feeling the hard muscles under soft skin. He had small scars over his chest and ribs, but the two marks that stood out the most to her were the ones on his neck and hip, both holding a story she had heard before, but didn't bother remembering now.

Right now, she just wanted to  _feel_  him, in any way she could.

Leaning down, Lucy placed her lips over the scar on his neck, sucking lightly on the jagged flesh. He shuddered against her, hands gripping her shapely ass to pull her closer against his crotch. She smiled, feeling the hardness in his pants pressing against her covered core, but it wasn't the time for that yet.

No matter how much she wanted him now.

Lucy slowly pulled away from him, trailing hot kisses down his throat, pecs, and abdominal muscles. Her tongue flickered over one of the lower groups of muscles, hearing him gasp when she dipped her tongue between the grooves of his toned body.

When Lucy finally made it past his belly button, she lifted herself up, hands fumbling with his jeans to undo them. She felt his member pressing against the material, begging to be released. Natsu helped her push his jeans down, along with his boxers.

It wasn't the first time she saw his cock, but she gulped anyway, transfixed for a moment. He was long and thick, making a rush of endorphins flood her brain when she noticed the pre-cum already leaking from the tip. She wet her lips, wanting to have a taste.

Instead of filling her desires, Lucy worked to remove his shoes, purposely going slow to torture him. She could see the longing in his eyes. He wanted her to lick him just as badly as she wanted to.

When he was completely naked, she crawled forward, using her hands to spread his legs wide so she could rest between them. She felt excitement thrumming through her body, her heart pounding wildly as he reached forward, resting his large, warm hand on the back of her head. They both knew what he wanted, but prolonging it was just too fun to resist.

Lucy did her best to tease him, giving his cock short licks while avoiding the head. One hand lightly massaged his balls while the other rubbed up and down his thigh, slow and sensually.

Natsu held his breath when her lips slid near the tip, only to groan when she left him without touching his sensitive skin. " _Luuuuushiii_ ," he whined, earning a delighted giggle from his girlfriend.

"What?" she asked, a coy smile on her face as she feigned innocence. "Am I doing it wrong? Do you want me to stop?"

He shook his head, barely holding back a pout. "Please, just..."

"Just what?" She wasn't going to let it go, amused when he began sweating under her stare.

"Please, suck me."

Lucy didn't bother replying, instead taking the tip of his cock into her mouth to give him a light suck, her tongue swirling around the cluster of nerves. Natsu immediately bucked his hips, her mind remembering the feeling of riding that mechanical bull for a split second before she refocused her attention on his heated member.

Lucy slowly pushed down, her mouth engulfing him, her saliva lubricating his shaft. She felt him shifting his fingers through her hair, but he didn't put any pressure on her head. She was thankful for it, wanting to tease him a bit more before she actually started to service him.

It was just too much fun teasing him.

Lucy pulled her mouth from his cock, saliva dripping down the corners of her mouth as she went lower, taking one of his balls into her mouth while her hand moved to stroke him. Natsu threw his head back, his throat feeling dry as he choked out, "F-fuck,  _gaahhh!_ "

She focused on his tip, giving him short thrusts with her fist. "Do you like that?" she asked before taking the other ball into her mouth, giving it the same attention as the first.

Natsu nodded, not that she could see from her current position. "Fuck  _yes! Ahhh!_ " He had to force himself not to jerk too much, scared he might blow his load too soon if he got overwhelmed with pleasure. It was a difficult task seeing as every touch Lucy gave him made his blood feel like it was on fire.

As Lucy's tongue traveled along the bottom of his cock from base to tip, he moaned, "Is there anything you do that isn't sexy?"

Lucy knew it was meant as a compliment, but her competitive side took it as a challenge. Smirking, Lucy squeezed at his base, bringing his cock to her mouth. She gave it a few shallow thrusts with her mouth before pulling up. "You like that?"

" _Yes!_ "

"What about this?"

She lightly sucked at his tip before filling her mouth with as much of his cock as she could fit, pleased when she heard his choked gasp.

"Fuck! Y- _yes!_  I love that!"

When Lucy pulled back up from his leaking cock, she mused, "Do you like when I suck on your  _joystick_?"

Honestly, Lucy thought he would laugh. It wasn't exactly the sexiest line, and it dabbled with their love of video games. She meant it as a joke, but he didn't seem to take it that way. Instead of laughing, he moaned, bucking his hips at her while his fingers tightened in her hair, giving her the tiniest bit of pain against her scalp.

Lucy blinked, shocked by his reaction until an amused grin worked its way on her face. "You're into it!"

Natsu's eyes snapped open when he realized what just happened. A flush spread over his neck and chest as he tried denying her accusation. "N-no I'm not!"

"Yes you are!" she said, giving him a light stroke as she added, "Your joystick is so hard for me."

He couldn't hide the way his body jerked, trying to get closer to her. "Damn it," he groaned, though his voice was still full of lust. He covered his face with an arm, thoroughly embarrassed.

"It's okay," Lucy assured, her hand coming off his cock to rest on his thigh. "I think it's cute."

Natsu grumbled, but she only caught the last bit of what he said. "... doesn't help."

Wanting him to get back into the mood again, Lucy wiped the smile off her face. "You're a really good gamer," she hummed before flicking her tongue over his cock, hearing him suck in a breath. "You're so good at pressing all the right  _buttons_."

She pulled herself up, straddling his waist before removing her shirt and bra from her body, leaving her clad in only her shorts and boots. Grabbing the arm draped over his face, Lucy slowly traced along his arm until she found his hand, bringing it up to her bare chest.

She waited until he opened his eyes, wanting him to see her as she said, "Please, press my buttons?"

Lucy forced his fingers to squeeze at her erect nipple, causing her to moan. "Feels  _good_."

Natsu watched in awe as Lucy grabbed his other hand, mimicking the movements so he was pinching both of her nipples. She squirmed on top of him, her shorts brushing against his cock. He didn't have time to think it was considerate of her not to put too much pressure on his cock since her shorts were rough, his attention completely on her face, twisted in pleasure.

"Natsu," she whimpered when he started playing with her himself, gaining the confidence he had lost a minute ago. " _Harder!_ "

Natsu obeyed, pinching her harder to earn a gasp before he rolled his fingers. Her own hand fell between her legs, rubbing over her jean shorts to alleviate the ache, but it wasn't enough. She needed so much more.

As she moved off him to remove her shorts, Natsu kept his hands on her breasts, kneading them, loving how her soft flesh spilled between his rough fingers. He growled when she pushed her shorts and panties down her legs, her hands flying to remove her boots.

"Leave them on," Natsu grunted, mouth latching onto her exposed throat.

Lucy whimpered when his teeth scraped against her skin, her heart beating out of control as she tried to get her shorts and underwear off without removing her boots. She didn't bother asking him why he wanted her to keep them on.

Everyone had kinks, and she was more than happy to accommodate this one.

Lucy absentmindedly threw her clothes somewhere on the floor before straddling him again, her fingers now free to play with herself. Natsu pulled away from her bruising neck, admiring her body for a few seconds before looking down at her core, seeing two fingers pumping into herself.

He almost chuckled at the desperation in her movements, but he couldn't. He was just as desperate.

Lucy visibly pouted when Natsu removed her fingers from herself, pulling them up to suck on each digit. His brain nearly short-circuited from the delicious taste alone, his cock throbbing twice as bad as before as he licked her fingers clean.

"I have an idea," Natsu said in a daze, shifting his body until he was sitting up with their chests pressed against each other. His lips brushed against hers, their breaths mingling as one of his hands slipped down her back, reaching her supple ass.

"What?" she asked, voice filled with need. She pressed herself against his cock, her pussy easily slipping over him. She was soaked, body begging to be touched in any way. She just needed to sate her urges, needing him to pleasure her.

"Competition," he drawled out before his teeth bit at her lower lip, sucking it into his mouth for a moment.

"Competition?" Lucy repeated, head dizzy as she ground herself on his erection, heat flaring throughout her body.

Natsu nodded, his eyes hazy. "See who can make the other- _aahhh! Fuck!_ " Lucy had put her hand under his cock so she could rub her clit against his head, their most sensitive areas pleasuring each other.

When she saw he  _couldn't_  continue while she was grinding on him, she stopped, settling for resting on top of his cock instead. She wanted him inside her now, but talk of a competition sparked her interest. "What?"

Natsu panted, one hand on her ass to try to keep her still, not that she needed it. After sucking in a big breath, he said in a strained voice, "See who can make the other come first."

A wicked smile formed on Lucy's lips, her adrenaline pumping at the proposal. "You're on!"

They moved until they were both in a semi-comfortable position, Lucy straddling his face while bending over so she could have access to his cock. They were both breathing heavily, waiting for the 'game' to begin.

"Okay," Natsu breathed, smelling her sweet arousal that was less than a few inches from his face. "Start!"

Natsu almost threw his head back after the first second, Lucy quickly engulfing his cock into her mouth to give him a mighty suck. She wasn't playing around. Her tongue lapped at the protruding vein on the underside of his cock while her mouth worked to massage him.

He had to swallow past the lump forming in his throat as he dived in, indulging himself on the intoxicating taste of her juices. She was sopping wet, a feral groan tearing through his throat when he dipped a tongue into her sex.

Lucy let out a taunting laugh as she pulled away from his cock, barely having enough time to say, "You're going to have to do better than that," and take a breath before she wrapped her lips tightly around him again, unabashed as she took him deep into her mouth.

Natsu knew she was right. If he didn't do something to put him ahead, he was going to succumb to the pleasure. He captured her clit, sucking on the swollen nub before letting his tongue flicker over it mercilessly.

He knew he should have built up to it, but since they were in a contest that dealt with time, he had to be fast. He impulsively shoved two fingers into her dripping core, feeling her tight heat suck his digits in while Lucy cried out, encouraging him. "Y- _yes!_  Like that!"

Natsu said nothing about her hurting her chances of winning, instead deciding to thrust his fingers into her body faster, loving the slick sounds that came with his movements.

His cheeks burned when he shamelessly reached one of his hands towards the top of her body, forcing his hand between them until he felt her breast. It might have been playing dirty, but they didn't exactly set down any ground rules for their competition.

Lucy let out a wanton moan when he pinched her tight nipple, rolling it between his fingers before giving it a soft tug. Lucy's mouth clamped tighter around his cock, pushing herself closer to his body until his tip entered her throat.

" _Damn!_  F-fuck that feels incr- _credible!_ "

She had never been able to deep throat him before, the feeling it gave him easily putting her in the lead. If he didn't do something soon, he was going to lose. Then again, losing didn't sound all that bad.

Natsu's fingers started to slow as his tongue paused, his brows furrowed as he panted, trying to hold back the pleasure coursing through his body. Sweat dripped from his forehead into his hair, further messing it up, but he didn't care. Everything felt hot, his body burning for her.

Once Lucy started fucking Natsu with her throat, he was done. " _Aaahhh! F-_  Damn it! I'm c-" He couldn't get the words out before his cock twitched wildly inside her mouth, his cum spurting out to coat the back of her throat. Lucy choked around his cock, tongue moving deliciously against his member while he released himself.

"You win," Natsu moaned, not giving a damn that he 'lost'. In his opinion, he was the real winner, but he wanted Lucy to feel good too.

Fighting past the fatigue that tried to take him, Natsu got back to work, his resolve renewing itself now that Lucy was pulling her mouth away from his cock, her tongue carefully cleaning every inch of his length.

Natsu's tongue danced against her engorged bundle of nerves while his fingers relentlessly fucked into her pussy. He almost smiled when he felt Lucy rocking her hips, trying to ride on his fingers. He didn't know if she knew the 'competition' was over too, but he assumed she did since she started helping him.

" _Yes!_  Naa-  _Natsuuuu!_  K-keep going!"

Natsu hungrily lapped over her core, tongue playing with her wet folds before returning to her clit, a knowing glint flashing in his eyes when he felt her inner walls contracting. He rubbed the pad of his finger over her nipple while he continued to thrust into her core, drawing out a string of moans from her that were muffled due to biting at his thigh. The pain hurt in the best of ways, filling his body with heat he thought he lost.

Natsu wanted to taunt her, but he couldn't risk taking his mouth off her sweet pussy. He knew she was close, her body began to tremble as he fingered her harder, her wet heat tightening around him as his name resonated through the room. " _Natsuuu!_ "

Lucy's face fell to the side of his leg, her teeth clenched as she let the pleasure rack her body. Natsu swallowed her overflowing wetness, lips smeared with the delicious liquid that made his blood run hot. Natsu might have 'lost', but they were both winners in this game.

He continued to tease her body, drawing out her orgasm. When she started to come back down from her natural high, he thought they would be finished, but Lucy surprised him by grinding her body against his fingers, her voice higher as she begged, "Again!  _Fuck_ , it felt so good!  _Please! Again!_ "

She was insatiable, and he loved it!

Natsu's ego grew as she stroked it, giving him the encouragement he needed to keep going despite the ache in his jaw. He delved in, eating her out while his fingers assaulted her entrance.

Lucy came a lot faster the second time around, her inner walls spasming and her body convulsing as she reached her climax. Her hands gripped onto his thighs tight enough to leave bruises, but he didn't care. Having Lucy cum on his face two times in a row was worth anything in the world to him.

Hell, if she would have tried that last year, he would have purposely lost the tournament so she could have won. Thankfully, they didn't go past kissing then, otherwise his friends would have been pissed at him.

Lucy slowly crawled off his body before rolling over on her back, panting as she regained her composure. Natsu sat up, hand landing on her stomach to feel her clammy skin. A sheen of sweat covered her skin, a flush spreading from her chest to her cheeks.

"Fuck, you're gorgeous," Natsu murmured, green eyes locking with brown.

She gave him a lazy grin, huffing as she looked up at his triumphant smile. "You were amazing," she praised, reaching a hand out towards his chest.

Natsu gently ceased the hand, layering her knuckles with kisses before brushing his cheek against her fingers. "I love you," he said, his voice laced with adoration. "I love you so much."

Lucy's heart beat faster, her breath hitching for a moment before she gasped for air, realizing her body needed oxygen. She sat up, loosely wrapping her arms around his chest before pulling him closer, her nose pressing against his neck. "I love you too, Natsu."

Lucy ran her hands through his disheveled pink hair, noting he had been sweating too. Neither seemed to mind, simply enjoying their hug.

When Natsu pulled back, he kissed her, starting off slow but eventually picking up speed. Lucy suppressed a moan when his fingers dug into her hips, pulling her into his lap. Her legs spread, straddling his hardening cock. Lucy bucked her hips, rutting against his arousal to bring it back to life.

"Are you ready?" he asked, his voice husky and low. His hand fell between their bodies to grasp his thick cock, giving himself a pump before breathing out a heavy sigh. He had wanted this for so long, and now felt like the perfect time. Still, he needed to hear Lucy wanted it too before he tried anything.

Lucy nodded, hands falling on his shoulders to support herself as she lifted her body, allowing him to rub the tip of his cock against her soaked opening, feeling that wet heat. "I want you," she whispered, her tone sinful and pleading.

Natsu aligned himself with her, the head pressing against her folds. "You're on birth control, right?"

"Yeah," she said, nodding as she wiggled her hips. "We're good. Ready?"

Natsu caressed her cheek, leaning in to press his forehead to hers. "Yes."

Natsu's jaw went slack when he felt her sinking onto his cock, awestruck by the feeling of her hot walls surrounding him. " _Nngghh_ ," he moaned, eyes threatening to slam shut, but he forced them to stay open. He wanted to remember every detail of this moment, wanting to covet every second so he could hold on to it for years to come.

Lucy breathed quickly as she felt every inch of Natsu spreading her wide. It was better than when he used his fingers, even if there was a slight ache as she adjusted to his size. Her wet walls helped ease him in, her skin burning hot as he held her close.

" _Mmnnmm_ ," Lucy whimpered when he was fully inside her, cock twitching while her core pulsed. She breathed a sigh of relief, thankful it wasn't as bad as the stories she read made it seem like it would be. She expected pain, but there was none.

Euphoria filled Natsu as his chest warmed with pride. He had finally made Lucy his, claiming her in the most intimate way possible. He gasped when she started moving, her knees and thighs helping her lift herself up while her hands stayed on his shoulders.

Their lips met as she began riding his cock, her tongue swiping through his mouth to taste herself. She nibbed on his bottom lip, feeling the metal of his piercing brush against her tongue before sucking his wet muscle into her mouth. Lucy moved her hands on his stomach and chest while her legs did all the work. Natsu growled as she slid up and down his shaft, pleasure thrumming through his entire body with every thrust.

Lucy felt incredible wrapped tightly around his cock. He loved when she went deep, causing her to gasp. Every time she did, she would clench a little around him. He knew he was already addicted to her touch, craving every part of her body and mind.

After a few minutes, Natsu started getting the hang of it. He gave an experimental snap of his hips, burying himself deeper inside her as she matched his thrust on her way down.

Lucy cried out, fingers digging into his skin as her body clenched around him. "Y- _yes!_ "

"I wonder," Natsu started, a guttural moan slipping from his throat when her nails dug into his skin, "how long can you ride me?"

Lucy gulped before directing her gaze at him, a salacious smile on her face as she chuckled, purposely clenching around his cock. He cursed, reminding him that she held most of the power. "I don't know, but let's find out."

Before Natsu could comprehend what she said, Lucy threw one hand back behind her as she started picking up the pace, her body slamming against his in a fluid motion as she rode him fast and hard.

Natsu gripped on her thighs, his hips bucking into her as he snarled. He wanted to regain control, but he also wanted to see just how wild she could get. He got his answer a few minutes later, shocked by the pure pleasure that coursed through him.

He knew she was a bit weird, but that was nothing compared to how wild she was in bed.

Lucy pulled herself off his cock, the hard member slapping against his pink happy trail as she turned around. He let out a filthy moan when she sat on his cock again, this time facing away from him. Her tight ass was on display, her golden hair falling down her back, begging to be yanked.

He resisted, instead putting his focus on the glorious globes of flesh before him, fingers brushing over her before he grabbed them, spreading her cheeks so he could go deeper inside her.

The difference was immediately noticeable. Lucy threw her head back as she rode his cock, using her thighs to push her up and set her back down. Her legs burned, but she ignored it in favor of drawing out more moans from her boyfriend, who became increasingly vocal the longer they fucked.

" _Damn_ , you feel so  _fucking_  tight around my cock, Lucy.  _Gaahh! F-fuck!_  Do you like that?" He snapped his hips forward, causing her to yelp.

" _Yes!_ "

" _Shit!_  You feel so good! I love watching you take my cock!" His fingers dug into her firm backside, a possessive growl rising in his throat. " _Fuck!_  You're so fucking sexy, and you're all mine!"

Lucy sobbed out his name when he sat up, one hand reaching around her body to find her sensitive slit, rubbing it harshly. He felt her body shaking as she neared her end, his walls tightening again and again before they finally spasmed around his cock.

Natsu roared when she came, his stamina no match for the pleasure she brought him. Her core massaged him, trying to take everything he had to offer. He didn't have a lot to offer since he already came once, but it didn't make his orgasm any less amazing to him, his body singing in ecstasy as he filled her up.

Lucy stayed on his cock for a moment, panting as she slowly came back to her body. She pulled herself off, immediately falling on her side next to her boyfriend, who had fallen back.

No words were exchanged as Natsu wrapped an arm around her, pulling him into his rapidly rising and falling chest. Their skin was sweaty and hot, but they didn't care, too exhausted and relaxed.

Natsu knew they had to clean up, but he didn't want to move. Everything felt too good. Moving would just ruin the moment.

"Natsu," Lucy's hoarse voice met his ears. He hummed, prompting her to continue. "Thanks for inviting me to visit."

Natsu grinned from ear to ear, his eyes staying shut as he nodded. "Thanks for coming."

They both chuckled at the innuendo.

"I love you," he said between laughs, placing a kiss on the crown of her head. He felt her press her lips to his chest, wondering if she could feel his erratic heartbeat. She was the reason it was beating so wildly.

"I love you too," Lucy murmured back, her voice turning sleepy.

He couldn't blame her. He wanted to sleep too. "Sorry about that whole calling you 'mine' thing. Didn't mean to-" he yawned "-make you sound like an object."

He felt Lucy shake her head against his chest. "It's fine. I actually liked it." Her hand fell over his waist to squeeze him as she said, "Mine."

Natsu chuckled again, his heart warming as he held her close. "Yours."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this gave you closure after 'Gamer Boy'. I purposely left it with an open ending in case I want to write about their next competition, but no promises. I had a lot of fun participating in nalu week, and I'm glad I had support from you all along the way!
> 
> If you didn't read 'Gamer Boy', I hope this wasn't too confusing. Feel free to go check it out.
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this! Did you only read the T or the M part, or did you read the whole thing? Thank you for reading either way! I really appreciate it!


	6. Chains

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This one-shot is based off of the Hiro Mashima drawing where Lucy is wearing a chain and Natsu is holding it. :P I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does. I also don't own the photo. That would be his as well. I do not give anyone permission to repost any parts of this story anywhere. Please be respectful.  
> You should be able to find the photo here: https://twitter.com/hiro_mashima/status/905050935830786048
> 
> Summary: Natsu and Lucy have a little secret. Everyone assumed Natsu would be a little rough in bed given his personality, but what they didn't realize was just how dominating he could be behind closed doors. 
> 
> Pairing: Natsu/Lucy (Nalu)
> 
> Genre: Romance
> 
> Rating: M for foul language, adult situations and sexual content.
> 
> Word Count: 6.7K

**Chains**

Lucy took her time getting dressed after her shower. It wasn't that she didn't want to go to the guild, she just enjoyed sleeping in and being lazy around the house. The team had just gotten back from a mission yesterday, and she was looking forward to relaxing and recharging before the next one.

Natsu already went to the guild early that morning. He tried dragging her out of bed, but she wasn't having it, telling him to go on without her. She won the battle, but she knew she should eventually go see her friends. Besides, as long as she didn't do anything strenuous, she would be fine.

Her lower thigh was still sporting a bruise from a fall she took two days ago when an enemy knocked her down, but she didn't let that bother her. The look on the guy's face when she blasted him with a chest full of arrows was enough to make her feel okay about her little slip up.

As Lucy headed towards the door, she paused, something on the couch catching her attention. She turned, seeing Natsu's scarf was lying on one of the armrests.

"He never forgets his scarf," Lucy mumbled, walking over to grab it.

She didn't hesitate to bring it to her nose, inhaling the warm scent of her boyfriend. A comforting feeling seeped into her body, her lips curving into a smile as she pulled it away to unfold it.

Just before she put it around her neck, an idea struck her. Her smile turned into a small smirk as she set the scarf down, heading to the bedroom. She kneeled beside the bed, pulling out a storage container that held their toys. Using the combination, Lucy unlocked it, removing the lid so she could peek inside.

Her heart picked up its pace as she grabbed something, hearing the familiar clanking sound as she brought it to her lap. It had been a while since they last used it, but just seeing it got her excited, her anticipation growing.

She spent a few minutes setting up the bedroom, hoping Natsu would be willing and Happy would be busy today. There was no bigger turn off than having the blue exceed walk in while they were doing the deed.

When Lucy was satisfied with how the room looked, she pushed the storage container back under the bed. She headed out the door, but not before wrapping Natsu's scarf around her neck, hiding her surprise beneath the scaly material.

* * *

Lucy wasn't surprised when she found Natsu in the middle of a competition. Him, along with a few other guys and girls, were on the guild's floor. They were all doing push ups while Erza stood over them.

"Two minutes left!"

Lucy made her way over to Levy, taking a moment to smile at her baby bump before greeting her friend.

"Who's winning?" Lucy asked after the two women shared a hug.

"I'm not sure," Levy said honestly, suppressing a giggle. "I haven't been keeping track."

Lucy was about to ask who started the competition, but stopped when she saw Levy's eyes widen as her hand rested on her belly. "What's up?"

"One of them kicked," she said, grabbing Lucy's hand to place it where her hand had just been. They waited a moment, but Lucy felt nothing. "Darn, I thought he'd do it again."

"How do you know it's a boy?" Lucy asked, causing Levy to shrug.

"Just a hunch. I'm hoping for one of each."

Lucy nodded, not needing an explanation. She wasn't ready to have kids herself, but when she was, she hoped she could have at least a boy and a girl. The possibility of that was high considering Natsu already told Lucy he wanted a big family, and she couldn't help but agree.

Lucy's eyes flitted down to the floor, finding her boyfriend easily. It wasn't his wild pink hair that caught her attention. Instead it was the loose black tank top hanging from his body. It went well with his tanned skin, showing off all the right places.

Her eyes roamed his body, admiring the taut muscles in his back and shoulders that flexed when he moved. She looked at his strong arms, her breathing picking up as her thighs pressed together. She thought about the many times he held her up with his arms alone. Whether it was to grab her during a battle or to hoist her up and pin her to the wall, Lucy loved being in his grasp.

She didn't try to stop herself from looking a bit south, her teeth catching her bottom lip as she looked at his firm ass. The jeans he was wearing did him justice, showing off his well-sculpted physique. Years of fighting and training definitely paid off. Not only was he one of Fairy Tail's strongest mages, but he was the hottest - _in Lucy's opinion_.

In her eyes, no one could compare.

Lucy smiled at his outfit of choice. He used to go around in a vest and white shorts. Then for a while he was wearing the one-sleeved coat. Over time he changed his style again. When he was battling he still wore those older clothes, but when he had the day off, he could be found wearing jeans and a shirt, or in this case, a tank top.

Lucy didn't mind at all, loving everything she saw.

Her hand came up to her neck to feel Natsu's scarf. She applied pressure, feeling the cold bite of metal against her sensitive skin. Her smile grew as her anticipation bubbled, excited about what might happen. Not only that, she was feeling aroused just from being in the guild while wearing such an item. Anyone could see it if the scarf slipped, making her heart beat that much faster.

She took a deep breath, knowing she couldn't get too excited. Otherwise Natsu - _and possibly some other dragon slayers_ \- might catch her change in scent.

A soft blush came to her cheeks when she looked back at Natsu's head, realizing he was tilting his face upwards so he could look at her. The look in his sharp green eyes told her she had been caught, but he didn't look upset. If anything he looked amused.

His head returned to normal once Erza announced there was only ten seconds left. Sweat dripped down his body as he kicked it into high gear, trying to get as many push ups as he could in those few seconds.

When Erza yelled for them to stop, everyone hit the ground. Natsu was panting, puffs of smoke leaving his mouth as he turned on his back. Lucy had no idea the competition had been going on for ten minutes until Levy whispered it to her. Why anyone would want to do push ups for ten minutes straight was beyond her.

Natsu recovered quickly, jumping to his feet at the same time Gray and Gajeel did. A crowd gathered around Erza, Bisca, and Lisanna, who were in charge of keeping track.

"First place goes to Gray," Bisca announced, causing everyone else in the crowd to groan. "Second place was Natsu."

"How many more did he get than me?" Natsu asked, narrowing his eyes at Gray's smirk. Lucy imagined he wanted to wipe that expression off his face, though she didn't know if it would involve violence or insults.

"Seven," Erza answered.

Natsu huffed, still glaring at Gray. "You only won 'cause I was distracted."

"What distracted you?" Gray asked, but his tone suggested he didn't care. He was too busy accepting the paper from Lisanna. "Thanks."

"Good luck," the girl said, but her voice was drowned out by Natsu's grunt.

"None of your business!"

"Such a sore loser," Gray chuckled, taking his paper to the bar to hand to Mira.

"Whatever," Natsu groused, but his attention was quickly shifting when he saw Lucy walk up to the bar as well.

Instead of sitting next to Gray, she sat a few chairs down. After Mira approved Gray to take the mission, he left, allowing her to head over to Lucy to help her. "Good morning. What would you like?"

"Lemonade, please. And good morning to you too." Lucy watched as Mira grabbed a cup and filled it. "What was that job for?"

"Oh," Mira started, bringing Lucy her lemonade. "That request came in this morning. Someone's offering one hundred thousand jewels for a simple security mission. Easy money."

"Is that why everyone was doing push ups?" Lucy asked, realizing what it was about. "They were competing to see who could get it?"

Lucy jolted when warm hands grabbed her waist, a pair of lips pressing against her bare shoulder. She didn't need to look, knowing the only man who would grab her like that would be Natsu. "I was tryin' to get that mission," Natsu mumbled against her skin, causing her to shudder as her heart flipped in her chest.

"Really?" Lucy was secretly glad Natsu lost then. Her plans wouldn't work if they went on a mission today.

"Yeah," he pouted, rubbing his nose against her skin before giving her shoulder a little nip.

Mira took that as her cue to leave, attending to another customer on the other side of the bar. Natsu waited until she was out of earshot before whispering directly in Lucy's ear, his warm breath fanning over her skin. "Why are you horny?"

Lucy swallowed thickly as she tried to compose herself. Just having Natsu so close while she was doing something so naughty was making her antsy. She had to stay in control if she wanted to keep from getting caught.

Feigning innocence, Lucy asked, "What are you talking about?" She was rather proud of herself for sounding normal, but Natsu wasn't going to be so easily fooled.

He breathed deeply, smiling to himself. "Don't play dumb. I can smell ya." His hands slid against her stomach as he wrapped his arms around her, pulling her backwards so she was flush against his broad chest. "What were you thinking about?"

"You," Lucy confessed, leaning into his touch. Deciding she didn't want to admit the real reason she got worked up in the first place, she went with the safer answer. "I like watching you exercise."

Natsu let out a low growl, Lucy feeling his chest rumble against her back. "That so?" he whispered, pressing his lips to her shoulder again as the tips of his fingers dug into her shirt. "Maybe I should work out in front of you more often?"

"Maybe," she breathed, feeling herself getting lost in his presence. She had to remind herself that they were in public, otherwise she might truly lose herself and do something embarrassing.

"Get a room," Macao grunted as he walked past them, heading to the bar to get another refill.

Natsu didn't say anything to him, but he did pull back some before letting Lucy go. He grabbed a bar stool, placing it next to Lucy before sitting down. "So how'd you sleep?"

"Good. You?"

"Awesome," Natsu said with a grin. "I'm ready to take another mission if you wanna? Gray got the best one, but there was another one that looked pretty good. We could probably finish it in less than two days."

Lucy bit her lower lip, the action catching Natsu's attention. "Actually... I had something else in mind for today."

"Oh yeah?" he asked, leaning in. "What's that?"

Lucy took a sip of her drinking, giving her a moment to think and a way to quench her thirst. She slowly released the straw, trying to think of the safest way to tell Natsu she wanted him to do some kinky stuff with her without alerting the whole guild to her plan.

While she was deciding, Natsu was looking. His eyes widened when they fell to her neck, seeing his scarf. "Hey, you brought it. Thanks, Lu—"

He reached to grab the scarf, but Lucy quickly caught his hand. "Don't," she said, sounding a little panicked.

Natsu raised a brow as he pulled his hand back. "Huh?"

Lucy repeated the word, this time sounding more calm than before. "Don't... I need to wear it." She hoped by saying she needed to wear it as opposed to she wanted to wear it would be enough to get Natsu to back off.

His hand was already in his lap, but his curiosity was still piqued. "Are you okay?"

Lucy took a long sip from her drink before saying, "I'm fine." She looked down at his hand, her core clenching as she thought about his hands running all over her body, nothing off limits.

Natsu's nose twitched before his eyes fell downwards. He looked at the shirt she was wearing before his eyes returned to her face. "What're you thinking about?"

"Still you," she said, not bothering to cover that part up.

His brows furrowed, still confused because her behavior didn't match her scent. He leaned in, trying to breathe deeper. The smell of her arousal was already making his body react, his heart racing as his cock twitched to life. "Lucy, what's going on?"

Deciding she wanted to tease him, she brought a finger to her neck, tugging at the scarf. It accomplished two missions. Not only did it allow her to cool down for a moment, her state of mind making her unbearably hot, but it also allowed Natsu to see a glimpse of metal peeking out from the scarf.

Natsu's eyes went wide in an instant, his breath catching. "Is that...?" He couldn't finish his sentence, too stunned to speak.

After adjusting the scarf so it was covering her metal collar, she nodded, her voice sounding breathless as she said, "Yeah."

A new wave of her scent hit him when she rubbed her thighs together. He was about to jump up and scoop her in his arms, but Lucy held up a hand.

"After my drink."

He swore she took her time on purpose, his need to feel her growing hotter than he could imagine. As soon as she finished her drink, she was in his arms. He didn't hesitate to run out of the guild, causing a few people to shout at him for nearly knocking them over.

He didn't care. He had only one thing on his mind. Lucy didn't seem to mind either, too busy laughing as she wrapped her arms around his neck, letting him carry her to the forest.

* * *

As soon as Natsu brought Lucy into their bedroom, he saw what she did to the place. A few toys, a bottle of lube, and a long chain were setting on the edge of the bed. His grip tightened on her, a low growl resonating in his chest.

He stepped forward, tossing Lucy on the bed. She couldn't stop herself from giggling as he climbed on top of her, but her laughter was quickly silenced with a fierce kiss. Natsu wasn't trying to take things slow judging by the way he thrust his tongue into her mouth a second later.

She moaned, eyes sliding shut as his hands traveled over her arms, sides, and hips. He released her mouth, only to press his lips to the corner of her jaw as his hands moved upwards, purposely brushing over her breasts. "Take off your bra," Natsu growled, pleased when she didn't hesitate to follow his orders.

While Lucy worked to unclasp her bra, Natsu sat up, straddling her waist. He pulled his scarf off, revealing the metal collar. He had to press a hand to his crotch, adjusting his throbbing cock while he drank in the sight. If Lucy was wearing that, it meant she wanted to play his slave.

He had no problem with that, as long as each of them were careful.

Natsu leaned in, brushing his lips against the cool metal before moving his mouth to her ear. "You remember your words?"

Lucy nodded as she pulled one of the straps over her arms, doing the same with the other a second later. "Yellow if I want you to slow down or change something," she recited, tossing her bra across the room. "Red if I want you to stop."

"Good," Natsu breathed, giving her earlobe a nip before pulling back again. He ran his fingers over her stomach, feeling her leaning into his touch. He palmed her generous chest, already feeling her nipples straining against her shirt.

Natsu had many kinks and turn ons, one of which was Lucy without a bra on. He thumbed at her tight buds, loving the way she squirmed and moaned when he touched her.

He climbed off her, grabbing the long chain to bring towards her neck. He clipped it to her collar, giving her the softest tug to test her. Admittedly, Natsu was turned on by having Lucy chained up, but he knew it could easily get dangerous. It was why communication was key when dealing with this sort of play. One wrong move and he could end up hurting her, and that was the last thing he ever wanted to do.

Lucy gasped as she moved with the chain, her hands helping push herself off the bed. Natsu pulled lightly, silently urging her to sit up. Once she was still, he leaned in, his lips sealing against her breast.

A whimper escaped her parted lips when Natsu ran his tongue over her nipple, wetting her shirt in the process. She ran her fingers through his hair until he ordered her to stop, another whimper climbing up her throat when she was denied permission to touch him.

"Yes," she whispered, arching her back to push her breast closer to his hungry mouth. His other hand was roughly palming her neglected one. It felt good, but she desperately wished he would focus more on her nipples. They were extremely sensitive.

She mewled when he bit her on the top of her breast, making her press her thighs tighter together. He pulled away, green eyes dark as he asked, "Yes, what?"

"Yes,  _Master_ ," she whispered, earning a kiss to the lips. She resisted the urge to smile against his lips, happy she could make him excited with such a simple phrase.

Natsu's mouth eventually left her own, but she couldn't complain. It was reattached to her breast a moment later, then once again moving south until he reached the waist band of her skirt.

She thought he was going to take it off, whether by burning or ripping, but he left the article on. Lucy gasped when the chain was being pulled again, this time leading her off the bed. "Come," was the only thing Natsu said, voice much deeper than before.

She obeyed without protest, standing on her feet before walking towards the wall. He pushed her against it before stepping closer. Natsu towered over her, gripping the chain until there was no slack. Lucy leaned her shoulders against the wall, pushing her breasts outwards so he could get a good look at her, her breasts slightly lower due to gravity.

His dark gaze sent shivers down her spine, the pounding in her heart only increasing when he rested his right arm against the wall, leaning closer until his forehead touched hers. "Are you ready?"

"Yes, Master," Lucy moaned, feeling a bead of sweat roll down her face. She didn't know if it was from Natsu's heat or her own body temperature, but she was burning up everywhere.

Natsu smirked, revealing his sharp teeth. She imagined him biting her in all the right places, her throat tightening as she tried to swallow. He looked almost dangerous, and that thrilled her. She knew he would never harm her, but that didn't stop the rush from flooding her body at his feral look.

Natsu was strong, powerful, and for the moment, she was completely at his mercy. She loved it. She loved him. Every fiber in her being trusted this man, knowing he would lay down his own life if it meant she got to live another day. He was her other half, her companion. He was her best friend, no matter what.

Slightly breaking character, Natsu leaned in, his lips brushing against her ear as he moaned, "Fuck, hearing you call me that gets me so fired up."

She barely suppressed a giggle, not wanting to ruin the mood. In a low, sultry voice, Lucy asked, "You like it when I call you Master?"

Natsu took a deep breath, steeling his nerves. Lucy was all kinds of sexy, and while she was in that collar, he was free to do anything he wanted to her.

Well, within reason. The safe words were there in case the scene became too intense for her. But as long as she was okay with it, he could do whatever he wanted to make them both feel pleasure, and admittedly, a little pain.

Natsu ripped himself away from the wall, loosening his grip on the chain so it slid through his hand. He guided Lucy to the center of the room, right under the hook attached to the ceiling.

Before he made another move, Natsu met her gaze. his eyes were serious, almost cold as he said, "If anything, and I mean  _anything_  feels wrong, tell me." He needed her to understand, to listen. "Tell me if it hurts your neck, even just a little."

Lucy nodded, letting him know she understood. Still, he nuzzled his face against the crook of her neck, feeling the metal against his skin. "Okay," he breathed, slowly pulling back before his mindset changed again.

"You understand me?"

"Yes, Master."

"Good."

Natsu lifted his hand and the chain, looping one of the links on the hook. He allowed two inches of slack, wanting her to be able to move her neck but not wanting her to move too much. His hand landed on her collarbone, sliding his fingers upwards until he touched her collar.

"How's that?"

"Feels good," Lucy whimpered, her big brown eyes batting at him.

Natsu pressed his thumb against her neck, careful of any spots that would harm her. He didn't have to ask, Lucy already knowing what he wanted to hear.

"Feels good,  _Master_."

He smirked, his blood pumping hotter at the word. He was in charge of her right now, in complete control of the beautiful goddess before him.

Now that he was sure Lucy was okay, he kneeled down, his face level with her skirt. Natsu pressed his nose against the material, inhaling her delicious scent as his mouth started to water.

His callused hands traveled up her legs, pushing her skirt higher until his fingers felt her blue silk panties. Natsu felt his cock throb again. He loved when she wore such delicate underwear.

Natsu pulled them down, waiting patiently as she stepped out of them. He rose to his feet, not bothering to hold back his hungry gaze as he presented the panties to her. "Open."

Lucy parted her lips, allowing him to push her panties inside. She hummed at the flavor of herself, potent and fresh since she just showered not too long ago. Natsu took her by surprise, his hand slipping under her skirt to play with her bare flesh, feeling her soft folds that were wet with arousal.

Lucy bit down on her panties as she shuddered, trying to get closer to his teasing fingers. Before Natsu lowered himself again, he pulled out her panties, wanting her to be able to tell him if anything didn't feel right.

He hit his knees, pushing her shirt up before growling. "Hold it up."

She did as she was told, gasping when his tongue ran over her slit. She didn't expect him to get right to it. Usually he liked to tease her more, but she couldn't deny she was happy with his decision.

It wasn't long until Lucy was a moaning mess, her fingers digging into her skirt as she struggled to stay in control of herself. " _Yes!_  M-Master! F-feels so go— _ahhh! Please!_ "

Natsu felt her legs quiver when he inserted two fingers into her core. She was dripping, clear fluid running down her thighs and his hand. He kept his mouth sealed around her clit, mercilessly lapping and sucking at it while his fingers continued to thrust quickly into her.

He loved the feeling of his fingers fucking her, her body shaking as pleasure took over her senses. His free hand grabbed at her ass, feeling her firm backside before his hands slid down. He was mindful not to put too much pressure on the bruise on her thigh. He wasn't into that sort of pain play. He preferred spanking if he wanted to go that route.

Natsu knew when she came the first time, her inner walls gripping him tighter as she stumbled over her words. "Nat— _ahhh!_  I mean Master,  _good!_  Feels so g-good!  _Nggh!_ " She was sobbing, her body writhing as he brought her to new heights.

She came around his fingers once more not a minute later, but instead of moaning those sweet words, Natsu heard something that alarmed him.

"Y-yellow!"

Natsu immediately stopped touching her and moved back. He thought she was using the safe word because she didn't want him doing something to her, but once he looked up at her face, he found out that wasn't the case.

"Shit," he muttered as he rose to his feet, not hesitating to grab her, lifting her up to settle her around his waist.

Her legs weakly gripped him as she panted. "Thank you."

Natsu wanted to growl, somewhat angry at her for not using the safe word sooner. Her neck was red from where the metal collar had been rubbing at her. He didn't need to ask her what happened. He saw enough to figure it out on his own.

Lucy's knees had gone weak while he was playing with her, causing her to lower herself. That left no slack in the chain, forcing it to tug at her throat. He wondered if it was just because of her orgasms that she got weak in the knees, or if it was because of their mission they finished yesterday.

Looking back on it, he realized he should have waited until he knew she was fully recovered before attempting this type of play. He mentally scowled himself for not asking if she had the energy to do this, assuming she did since she initiated the scene and consented to letting him string her up.

Natsu inspected her neck, then listened to her breathing. It was hard for him to tell if she was alright, seeing as she was panting. It could have been from lack of air or from her orgasm. He held her tighter, whispering in a concerned voice, "Are you okay, Lucy?"

She nodded, swallowing normally. It took her a second to catch her breath, her body still flooding with pleasure from Natsu's ministrations. "I'm okay, promise."

Natsu decided to take her at her word. Instead of lowering her to her feet, Natsu tightening his grip on her before lifting a hand, unhooking the chain from the ceiling. They could try this play another day, but for now Natsu didn't want to risk it.

Besides, that hook was used more for chaining up her arms, or sometimes even his arms when Lucy was feeling dominant. If only people knew what Lucy's kinks were. She didn't use her whip on him, but she did like to use a few toys to spank him when she deemed him 'naughty'.

Natsu brought her to the bed, gently setting her down. He kept the metal collar on, but he didn't hold onto the chain, letting it lay on the bed with her. A growl left his lips as he let his eyes wander over her body. He loved every curve and dip he saw, knowing how she felt beneath his fingers but never getting enough. She was his everything, and he wanted to make sure she knew it.

"Are you good with me continuing?" Natsu asked, setting his hands on her thighs. When she nodded, he spread them wide, flipping her skirt up so he could see her glistening pussy. "So pretty," he murmured, leaning in to swipe his tongue over it.

Lucy jolted, head falling backwards when Natsu's mouth enveloped her bundle of nerves. She moaned, urging him to do more. " _Please_ , Master."

Natsu cursed under his breath before tasting her wetness, loving her unique flavor. He remembered the first time he ever had her on his tongue. No matter how much he sampled, she always tasted delicious to him, causing the fire in his belly to burn hotter.

He shifted back to her clit, spoiling the pulsing nub as he slipped two fingers inside her. Lucy was writhing beneath him in no time at all, her voice echoing through the room as she begged. "Please! Ca _aaahhh!_  C-Can I touch myself?"

Natsu felt his body course with pleasure at her request. "Yes."

He looked up, locking eyes with her as he devoured her pussy. Lucy pushed her shirt down, revealing her large breasts. He watched as she played with them, her fingers rubbing circles around the pink skin before pinching her nipples.

Natsu roughly sucked on her clit as he rubbed against her inner walls, searching until he found the spot that made her cry out.

" _Yes!_  Na- _Naahhh!_ "

He figured she was trying to moan his name. He wouldn't punish her for not calling him master. Truthfully, as much as he loved hearing her call him that, he enjoyed his real name more. The only reason he preferred her calling him Master during this type of play was to set the mood right. Plus, it was pretty thrilling.

When Lucy came again, Natsu slowly continued licking her. His fingers massaged at her walls as they contracted, squeezing the digits as if trying to milk them. He wanted to draw out her pleasure, waiting until she was down from her high before removing himself from her body.

Natsu climbed off the bed, taking off his shoes and socks before fumbling with his jeans. He hated them at first, thinking they were too constricting, but he was used to them now. Still, they were a lot harder to take off than his white shorts, making him frustrated when they wouldn't just come off with a few yanks.

With his pants finally undone, Natsu pushed them and his boxers down, letting the cool air touch his cock. A bead of pre-cum formed at the tip, but it was quickly ruined when Natsu started stroking himself, causing more pre-cum to leak out.

He didn't bother telling Lucy to suck his cock. He wanted her now, not able to wait another minute. His only regret was he didn't get to play with the toys she set out, but he could always use them next time. Right now, he needed to feel her around him.

Lucy was already sitting up, her eyes a little hazy, but the smile on her face let him know she was doing good. The chain clanked as she shifted, batting her beautiful eyes as she asked, "How do you want me, Master?"

Natsu growled, fingers twitching with excitement. He looked down at the bed, already knowing which position he desired. "Lay at the edge."

Lucy obeyed, scooting until her ass was halfway off the bed. She shamelessly spread her legs for him, shifting her back so her breasts stuck out more than normal. She smiled, knowing how to get his blood pumping as she stuck the tip of her finger in her mouth. " _Please_ ," she whispered, voice just as seductive as her plump lips. "Fuck me?"

Natsu didn't have to be told twice.

He rubbed the underside of his cock against her folds, collecting her wetness to lubricate himself. Lucy moaned when he ran over her clit, her hips lifting to chase his cock. He pulled back, causing her to pout as he moved to the bottle of lube on the bed. She was already warmed up, but there was nothing wrong with using a little extra help. He smeared it over his cock, returning to her exposed pussy a moment later.

Grabbing the chain, Natsu gave her a light tug. He wanted to feel in control again, but he was more cautious than before, terrified of harming her. His other hand wrapped around the base of his cock, lining himself up with her before pushing inward.

Natsu groaned as he felt her wet heat surrounding him, Lucy gasping as her hands went to his chest, feeling his muscles before slipping to his sides. He said nothing, loving the way her fingers felt against him.

He slid in inch by inch, filling and spreading her inner walls until he was fully inside her. Lucy purposely clenched, causing him to moan. He loved the feeling of her squeezing him, massaging him with her body.

" _Amazing_ ," he mumbled, eyes dark with lust. As if she didn't hear him, Natsu said, "You're amazing."

Lucy smiled, giving Natsu's sides a tug to silently tell him what she wanted. He decided he didn't care if he was no longer the one 'calling the shots'. He wanted to be close to Lucy, so he leaned in, pressing his lips to hers to share a sweet kiss.

"I love you," Natsu breathed against her lips as he started to pull out, earning a gasp from both of them when he slammed his hips into hers. "Fuck, you feel incredible."

"You do too," Lucy moaned, raking her nails against his tank top. She slipped her hands under the hem, pushing his shirt up so she could feel his firm back.

Natsu growled when he felt it, his hips moving again to give her another powerful thrust. " _Harder_ ," he murmured, already feeling the pressure building in his lower abdomen.

Lucy dug her nails into his back, leaving red welts when she scratched him. He grunted as he slid into her pussy again, loving the pleasurable pain that coursed through him. He picked up his speed, moaning with every thrust while Lucy did the same.

"F- _fuck!_  L-love it!" Lucy whimpered, throwing her head back when Natsu let go of the chain in favor of rubbing her clit.

He watched as she squirmed, her body fighting to accept and decline the pleasure. Her thighs shook, her bangs matted against her forehead from sweat, and a beautiful flush coated her cheeks, neck, and the top of her chest.

" _Damn!_  I love having you wrapped around me!" Natsu leaned in further, changing the angle of his thrusts to earn a choked sob from his girlfriend.

" _Ahhhh! Y-yes!_  Right there!"

Natsu continued snapping his hips, Lucy's chanting spurring him on. Feeling a bit cocky, he sunk his teeth into one of her breasts, feeling the soft flesh give beneath his teeth. Lucy cried out, her nails threatening to break his skin as she scratched him harder, but he loved the feeling.

Lucy's core started clenching around him, preparing itself for another orgasm. He growled, smirking when he saw her shudder at the sound. "Does that feel good?"

" _Yes Master!_ " she screamed, Natsu thankful they were in the forest where no one could hear her and complain.

"Who's your master?" he asked, sweat dripping down his forehead and neck as he fucked her, feeling his endurance about to snap.

" _You!_ " Lucy's body started shaking as she let the pleasure overwhelm her. "You are!"

"Who owns you?" Natsu growled in satisfaction when she didn't hesitate to answer.

"You do!"

" _Damn_ ," he grunted, knowing he was about to meet his end. "You're so fucking sexy! You belong to me, and only me!"

Lucy nodded, a trickle of drool dripping from the corner of her parted mouth as she moaned. " _Yes!_ "

Natsu pushed her thighs further apart as he leaned in, growling into her ear. "You're mine! I love you, Lucy.  _Fuck_ , I love you so fucking much!"

His fingers that had been rubbing her clit started pinching and tugging, her walls clenching rapidly around his cock. He barely made it, feeling Lucy's orgasm hit just as he released, his cum filling her completely.

Natsu gave a few small thrusts into her, making sure she received everything he had to offer. Lucy was limp in his arms, her chest heaving as she struggled to catch her breath. He could relate, panting on top of her as his heart tried to regulate itself.

"Damn," he mumbled against her shoulder, his head resting in the crook of her neck. "That was awesome."

Lucy let out a breathy sigh as she nodded. "Yeah."

"How's your neck?" Natsu asked a few second later, slowly peeling himself off her. While she spoke, he removed the chain and unclipped the collar, revealing more red skin.

"Better. I stopped when it felt bad, so it didn't hurt much." She smiled, cupping his cheek as her thumb brushed against his skin. "Thank you for taking care of me."

Natsu nodded, lifting himself off her while slowly pulling out. He saw some of his cum leaking out of her core, dripping on the sheets. "I'll do anything for you," he promised.

"I know."

Lucy removed the metal collar, setting it to the side before rubbing at her neck. She saw him open his mouth, but she was already shaking his head. "You don't have to apologize for saying I belong to you."

Natsu closed his mouth, blinking in surprise. "How'd you know I was gonna say that?"

"You say it every time," Lucy reminded him, causing a faint blush to appear on his cheeks.

"I do?" he asked, giving her a sheepish grin. "Sorry. Can't help it." He didn't want Lucy to think she was actually his property. It was only something he said in the heat of the moment.

"You're fine," she said, moving on the bed so she was in the middle. She stretched out her arms, wanting to cuddle.

Natsu welcomed the feel of Lucy's arms around him. His mind was a bit foggy and his back was sore, but he was happy despite it all.

"Want to know a secret?" Lucy asked.

Nodding, he said, "Absolutely." After dating for years, he knew most of Lucy's secrets, but he was always eager to hear more.

In a whisper, Lucy admitted, "I really like when you call me yours."

Natsu slung an arm around her waist, pulling her closer to him. "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

He hummed, tucking his head against her shoulder. "Well, I like when you call me yours too."

Lucy smiled, turning her head so she could press a kiss to Natsu's clammy forehead. They both needed showers, but that could wait. Lucy wanted a nap, and judging from the yawn that escaped her boyfriend, he did too.

"Maybe we can take a mission tomorrow?" Natsu asked, tangling his legs with hers.

Lucy nodded, her eyes closing as she let sleep take her. "Sounds good."

Less than a minute passed before Natsu heard her even breathing, letting him know she fell asleep. It took him a few more minutes to follow her, his mind racing as he thought about what he would need to do to go on a mission tomorrow. They would need to clean the bedroom first, then pack a bag. Lucy would probably have to wear his scarf if those marks on her neck turned into bruises, but he didn't mind that one bit.

He loved when she wore his scarf, his possessive side feeling satisfied when she wore his clothes. He just hoped she wasn't in any pain when she woke up. If so, they would have to discretely ask Wendy to heal her.

"Love you," he murmured, feeling his consciousness fading. Today was unexpected, but still welcomed. He enjoyed when it was Lucy who initiated sex, especially when it was of a more kinkier variety.

Natsu knew he couldn't expect it all the time, so he savored it while it lasted. He would need to be more careful in the future though. Today had been too scary, even if Lucy used her safe word as soon as she felt uncomfortable. When he was in the dominant role, he needed to be more alert to her needs.

They weren't perfect at this, but they were learning. As long as they were safe and having fun, things would work out. He was confident they would get better with practice.

His lips curved into a smile just as he fell asleep. The idea of practicing didn't sound bad at all.

And who knew? Maybe Natsu would even let Lucy put the collar on him for a change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So what'd you think? I had a lot of people ask me to write something for the picture, so I decided to give it a shot. If you haven't seen the picture, I suggest you go do that. It's amazing. Just go to Hiro Mashima's twitter page to find it. Let me know what you thought of this one-shot! :) Was it kinky enough?
> 
> Anyone want a part two where Lucy chains Natsu up?


	7. Rebellion

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's my birthday present for Katy! (Zeraheart on Tumblr) I hope you have a great day girl! :D Also, hope you enjoy this fic! :P I do not own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does!
> 
> Summary: He was once a prince destined to rule a kingdom. Now he lives his days in chains, plotting his revenge against the people who took almost everything away from him. He lost his father, his brother, but they didn't take the person he held closest to his heart. They didn't take his beloved. Royalty AU. Loosely based off Spartacus: Gods of the Arena, Season 1 Episode 2.
> 
> Pairing: Natsu/Lucy (Nalu)
> 
> Rated M for foul language, sexual content, blood, violence, and adult situations.
> 
> Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance
> 
> Word Count: 8.8K

 

**Rebellion**

Natsu walked with his shoulders squared, his green eyes fierce as he kept them straight ahead. He could feel the eyes watching him as he passed, knowing they were relying on him. His blood pumped faster through his body, a rush of strength filling his bones at their silent requests.

He would save them, or he would die trying.

The shackles on his wrists clanked with every step he took, Natsu not bothering to stop it. He had been in chains for a little over a year, so it was nothing new. If anything, it was familiar yet despised. He couldn't wait to have them removed. He just had to get through whatever was about to happen so he could be returned to the others. Then they would make their move.

He didn't know why his master called him forth, but he knew one thing. Whatever the sick bastard had in mind wasn't going to be pleasant. He was assured of that.

Natsu stepped through the curtains, following his handler. His eyes raked over the carvings of dragons on the walls, remembering the day his father hired someone to create them. It had been so long since he dragged his fingers against the stone, so long since he had been without chains.

"Salamander," a man called, his voice sending an involuntary chill down Natsu's spine. He wished he was stronger, that the man didn't affect him, but he did. After so many beatings and threats, it was impossible not to.

"Yes, Master?" Natsu responded, keeping his voice as firm as he could make it, feeling his stomach churn at the title. It was a title the bastard didn't deserve. Natsu's eyes fell to the one who figuratively held his chains, the one who had imprisoned him in this castle.

In the  _Dragneel_  castle, the one his brother was supposed to rule when his father stepped down.

Images of his father and bother's faces surfaced in Natsu's mind, their skin battered and bloody. He remembered their last breaths, then the choking sounds that came when a blade was dragged against their throats.

 _"Stay strong,"_  Igneel had said right before he died, the memory just as haunting as it had been that day.

Natsu looked at his  _master_ , but he knew this man wasn't responsible for his father's death. Sure, he was there when it happened and even snickered as the light vanished in his father's eyes, but the real monster responsible wasn't him.

It was the man standing next to him, the person Natsu hadn't seen since that tragic day.

The man who caused him so much loss stared at him, his lips quirked into a sly smirk. He stood, walking over to Natsu with a glint in his dark eyes. "He's grown quite a bit in a year," Acnologia said, his voice dripping with amusement. "I guess it was a good idea to keep him alive."

Natsu almost growled. He had been spared, but his family slaughtered. And for what? To join Acnologia's army? Natsu would sooner fall on his own blade than work for this man. The only reason he was even still fighting to live was because he made a promise to someone, and he intended on keeping it.

_"I'll get you and everyone out of this. I promise. We will have our freedom again. Just you wait."_

He would be damned if he allowed anything but that to come to pass. Even if he had to use everything he had to make it happen, he would see it done. His friends counted on him.  _Lucy_ counted on him.

A pang struck Natsu's heart, wondering where his beloved was this evening. If everything went according to plan, she would be with the other slaves, plotting their next move, but he knew more than anyone that just because they made plans didn't mean they would be executed.

If something wrong happened, they could all be dead by the end of the night. Honestly, Natsu wasn't completely opposed to the idea. With death came freedom, even if that wasn't what he had in mind.

"Do you wish to see what he's capable of?" Mard Geer, Natsu's master, asked. He walked up, fingers brushing over Natsu's chest and abs. "He's a fine specimen, don't you think?"

Acnologia nodded, disappearing behind Natsu. Another shiver ran down his spine, this time from the unknown. If Acnologia wanted to, he could try to cut Natsu's throat like he had his family, and there would be nothing he could do. He was surrounded by the very people who wanted to hurt him. No one would defend him against Acnologia.

If anything, they would get a kick out of it.

"Shall I summon a warrior?" Jackal asked, his body straightening from where he sat.

Acnologia returned to Natsu's side, raised a hand to wave him off. "That won't be necessary. I won't be taking him today anyway."

Mard Geer didn't look at all disappointed when he asked, "Why's that?"

Natsu had to force himself to stay still when Acnologia touched his face, his thumb swiping under his eye, tracing a line towards his cheek were a thick scar adorned his face. It was the mark he received when he tried to save his family, a punishment for trying to hurt Acnologia.

If they hadn't been caught off guard and outnumbered, Natsu knew they wouldn't have fallen so easily. It was a dirty move taking a castle in the middle of the night when everyone was asleep, especially during a time of peace between the kingdoms.

Acnologia didn't care about that, seizing the castle while murdering Natsu's family and some of his friends in cold blood. He could still hear their screams at night when he couldn't get to sleep, their cries of pain keeping him awake.

Natsu's throat bobbed as he swallowed, prepared to die tonight if that was what it took to take this vile man down. He almost smiled at the thought of ending Acnologia in the same manner that his father was killed, already knowing which blade he wanted to do it with.

It was the one hanging from Acnologia's belt, the very one used to kill his enemies. It would be a sweet revenge, Natsu just had to keep his composure until it was the time to strike.

Natsu wished Acnologia wasn't wearing a robe, concealing what remained of his left arm. Igneel put up a fight before he was executed, taking off Acnologia's arm with a swing of his sword. Natsu wanted to see it, to remind himself how powerful and strong his father was, but Acnologia didn't give him that satisfaction, keeping his wound hidden.

"There's still a fire in his eyes," Acnologia said, his thumb coming back up to cover over Natsu's right eye.

Natsu's eye closed on reflex, his skin crawling when he felt Acnologia begin to put pressure on his eye. It was enough to barely hurt, serving more of a reminder that if he wanted, he could gouge his eye out.

Natsu was very aware that he was powerless against Acnologia in that moment. Even if he made a move against him, he would be brought down within a minute. He only had his bare fists, while they had swords, knives, and daggers. Not to mention the fact that his hands were still in chains. It would be hard enough to fight back, let alone do it while bound.

Natsu bit his tongue, counteracting the pain in his eye. Acnologia let up a moment later, Natsu's eyes blinking as he tried to clear his vision. He hated that a tear had formed, refusing to show weakness to this or any other man. He might have been a slave, but he wasn't submissive. Far from it.

Acnologia took his hand off Natsu before stepping away. "I would however like some entertainment before I part."

Mard Geer nodded as he turned to look at Acnologia, but failed to take his hands off the slave's muscular body, fingers trailing dangerously low on his hips. "What would you like to see?"

"I would be happy to show you something pleasant," Kyôka said, pulling out a small knife. "He makes the most beautiful grunts when I play with him."

Natsu swallowed, remembering all the times that blade had cut into his skin. He had scars adorning his tan flesh, small and large marks on his back and chest. Kyôka loved to torture slowly, humiliating her victims, but Natsu didn't give her the satisfaction she craved. She had told him so on many occasions, letting him know she wished to hear him scream for mercy, but Natsu was too proud to do that.

He had grown better at concealing his emotions and thoughts.

"Or you can watch him suffer," Jackal laughed as he stood up, strolling out of the room.

Everyone's eyes went to the curtain where he disappeared. Natsu looked around, realizing this was his chance. It wasn't part of the plan, but that was what improving was for. All he had to do was lunge forward to grab Mard Geer's sword. He could use that to attack and have a fighting chance. Natsu's fingers twitched as he readied himself, prepared to jump forward, but he was a second too late. The curtain moved, revealing Jackal, his arms around a young maiden.

Natsu's heart dropped when he saw the fear in those brown eyes, the discomfort on her pale face palpable. He almost reached out for her, wanting to comfort her, but he resisted. Him getting in trouble for disobeying would ruin the plan they had set out. Then again, Lucy being here already hindered the plan. She was supposed to be with the others, but he couldn't deny that part of him was happy she was in front of him.

He could see she was breathing, still very much alive. His biggest fear was that she would die before he had a chance to save her from this, so confirmation that she hadn't perished was a small comfort.

However, that comfort immediately disappeared when Jackal held a dagger to his beloved's throat, his eyes wild and lips pulled into a large grin. "What kind of noises do you think he'll make when we play with his girl?"

Natsu couldn't stop the growl from rumbling in his chest. He took a step forward, but Mard Geer was faster, drawing his sword to hold it towards Natsu. "Don't do anything you'll regret, slave."

Natsu's hands balled into fists, unable to come up with a plan on the spot. He took a step back, his heart hurting and his stomach twisting at the thought of not being able to protect Lucy.

She was his betrothed before they were taken prisoner. Everyone knew Lucy was the way to get to him, the way to get him to obey. Hurting him did little, but threatening Lucy's life had been proven to get him to cooperate, knowing she meant everything to him.

Natsu let out another low growl, but didn't move from his place. Mard Geer lowered his weapon before sneering at Jackal. "Let her go before he tries anything stupid."

Jackal reluctantly let go of Lucy, making his way back to his seat. Mard Geer turned to Acnologia, offering him a strained smile. "He gets a little restless when she's around. I'd advise you to use that to your advantage, if you wish to take him."

Acnologia's eyes flitted from Lucy to Mard Geer, then to Natsu. "I would like to see just how much he cares for this woman. How far his  _affection_  goes."

"What do you mean?" Mard Geer asked, his eyes lighting up with amusement.

Natsu watched, eyes trained on Acnologia as the man spoke. "I want to see him fuck her."

Green eyes widened as a few people around him laughed. "Marvelous idea," he heard Kyôka say, his heart dropping at the thought of putting Lucy through that kind of humiliation. Sure, they had shared knowing glances and stolen a few kisses, but Natsu hadn't properly courted Lucy. He didn't want to take her innocence this way, especially without her consent!

"No," Natsu growled, eyes narrowing.

Mard Geer stopped laughing, returning Natsu's glare. "No?"

"No," he repeated himself, keeping his voice firm. "I won't."

Before Mard Geer could say anything, Jackal stood up, sharp teeth gleaming through his wide grin. "If he doesn't wanna fuck her, I'll do it."

If flames could burst from Natsu's fist, they would. His revenge would be that much easier if magic existed in their world. Since it didn't, he settled with taking a step towards Jackal, raising his fists awkwardly since they were still bound together, prepared to fight to preserve Lucy's innocence.

Natsu was just about to pull his fists back when he heard a soft voice, timid yet strong in her own way. "Natsu."

He dropped his hands as he turned, seeing the pain in Lucy's eyes. She shook her head, her voice turning into a whisper. "It's okay."

 _'What's okay?'_  Natsu thought, refusing to believe anything around them was so. Lucy had shackles around her wrists, a threat to have someone take her body lingering in the air. Nothing felt right about this.

Lucy looked at Acnologia for a second before dropping her gaze, the sound of her swallowing thickly making Natsu sick. He imagined looking at Acnologia was hard for her too. That beast was responsible for the death of her own family, killing her mother and father when they were guests at the Dragneel castle. It was during one of the many visits the Heartfilia family took to get their child familiar with Natsu, grooming the two to take over the Heartfilia castle when they were of age.

Well, they were of age now, but there was nothing for them to take. Natsu wanted nothing to do with the castle he stood in now, and the castle his beloved lived in before was destroyed, or so he was told.

Natsu hadn't left the grounds since his home was taken from him, so he didn't know what to believe anymore.

Lucy took a deep breath to steel her nerves. "If that's what you wish to see, you'll see it." She turned to Mard Geer, her voice pleading. "Master, please remove these chains first? At least until it is finished?"

Mard Geer seemed to consider her request, his head turning to look at Kyôka and Jackal, then finally to Acnologia. "What do you think?"

"They're your slaves," the man drawled. "Do with them as you please until I'm ready for them."

Mard Geer nodded before pulling out a ring of keys, going to Lucy first. "Once Salamander has finished, these will go back on. If you try to fight me, I will kill you. Do you understand?"

"Yes, Master." She held out her wrists, the chains clanking together as they swayed.

Mard Geer removed them one at a time, letting them fall to the ground. They barely missed hitting Lucy's bare feet, but she didn't flinch. She looked at Natsu as Mard Geer made his way over to the slave, her eyes falling to his bound wrists.

"If you try anything, I will run my sword through her chest so fast you won't even be able to say a word before she's gone. Do you understand?"

Natsu felt his eyes prick, disgusted by what was happening around him. He knew he wanted Lucy physically, he had thought about it on many occasions, but this wasn't what he had in mind. Lucy deserved better. He didn't want her first time to be in front of the people who tormented her.

Hell, he didn't want it to be in front of  _anyone_ for that matter.

Natsu nodded, unable to say anything. That disrespect earned him a smack to the head, the pain barely felt over the turmoil in his heart. Still, he said the words Mard Geer wished to hear. "Yes, Master."

The chains were removed, Natsu's wrists flexing from his small taste of freedom. If he wasn't in his cage with the others, he was bound in some fashion. Sometimes it was a heavy chain around his neck or shackles around his ankles. Out of everything he preferred the one on his neck, even if his handler seemed to like tugging it too hard at times.

Speaking of Natsu's handler, the man had retreated into the corner of the room, taking a seat as he watched. His sword was drawn, placed against his lap, ready to use at a moment's notice.

Natsu took a deep breath, turning his sights on Lucy. Everyone had cleared the floor, leaving them standing in the center. Lucy moved until she was standing a few inches away from him, her brown eyes focused only on him. "It's okay," she whispered, hesitantly lifting her hands to cup his cheeks. "I want you."

"Not like this," Natsu finished for her, seeing the pain lingering in her eyes.

She gave him a strained smile, her eyes turning watery as she nodded. "No, not like this, but I still want you."

"Hurry up and start or I really will sick Jackal on her," Mard Geer warned, causing the sickening feeling in Natsu to spread.

Lucy raised on her toes as she leaned in. Natsu thought she was going to try to kiss him, but she surprised him when her lips touched his ear. "Please, Natsu. You won't be taking me. I'm willingly giving myself to you."

He felt her soft hands touch his bare chest, her fingers trailing down towards his loose shorts. As if to show she was serious, her hand brushed over his crotch, feeling his limp cock beneath the material.

She gave him a squeeze as she whispered, "The plan changed by the way. We need to keep them distracted anyway, so lets make the most of it."

Her lips slid against his cheek as they found his mouth, stealing a kiss from the man. Natsu hesitated before responding to the kiss, feeling everyone's eyes on them. Despite the disgust he felt from being watched, Natsu couldn't help but melt from Lucy's kiss, enjoying the way her lips moved against his.

Her lips parted, tongue softly dragging against his, silently asking permission to enter. He granted it, opening his mouth to feel her tongue push inside. Kissing Lucy wasn't new, but he still felt his heart warm when her tongue massaged against his own, coaxing him to play.

Natsu's eyes slid shut just as Lucy's did, his hands coming up to wrap around her body to pull her closer. His brows furrowed when he felt something odd on her thigh, pressing against him. He had never seen Lucy without her clothes on, but he was quite certain she had all the female parts.

Without thinking, Natsu's hand came down to squeeze between their bodies, inspecting what was placed on her inner thigh.

"Looks like he didn't need much convincing," Jackal mumbled, voice labored.

Natsu stole a peek in his direction, quickly looking away when he saw the man's hand down his pants, shamelessly touching himself while watching the slaves kiss.

Natsu felt more disgust flood his system, wishing he was kissing Lucy under different circumstances. He had held off on pushing the physical aspect of their relationship any further out of respect, but he had little choices now. The only other choice would likely result in one or more of their deaths, because there was no way in Hell he would let someone else take his Lucy.

Natsu's hand cupped the strange object on Lucy's thigh, his fingers rubbing along it to figure out what it was. Lucy kept him busy with her sweet mouth, one of her hands weaving into his messy pink hair while the other gripped his bicep.

When Natsu's fingers felt the bottom of the object, feeling it tapper off, he realized what it was. He almost jerked away from her to ask how she acquired a small blade, but her hand on the back of his head kept him secure against her, as if reminding him that he shouldn't bring attention to it.

However, she wasn't so lucky. A moment after Natsu brought his hand up to her waist, he heard Mard Geer's command. "Remove her dress."

Natsu's fingers tightened around Lucy, wanting to protect her from being seen by those demons. She was a goddess among men, deserving the highest respect. Natsu hated that she had been reduced to a common slave, knowing her full potential. She was meant to be a queen, but until they broke their figurative and literal chains, that wouldn't happen.

Lucy slowly pulled away from the kiss, a string of saliva breaking apart after an inch to drip over their lips. She opened her eyes, her fear nearly gone. She leaned back, allowing Natsu's eyes to roam over her figure. She was dressed in a white dress, the ends ripped and a few stains marring the waistline. Lucy never complained about the lack of beautiful clothes to pick from, always grinning and bearing it.

Well, not so much grinning, but she made do.

Natsu placed his hands on her shoulders, slowly pushing the straps to the side. Lucy let out a shuddering breath when his thumb swiped over her collarbone, her body leaning into his touch.

"It's just you and me," she whispered, but it didn't soothe Natsu's anger.

Lucy was precious to him, but he would rather them see her naked than to have her killed or taken by another.

The straps fell off her shoulders, her dress beginning to fall. Natsu's hands secured around her hips instantly, not allowing the material to slip past just yet. His eyes fell to her chest, his body reacting when he took in the sight of her large, supple breasts. He couldn't stop himself from leaning in, pressing a kiss to the top of her chest, right above the swell.

He pulled back, knowing he had something more important to do than taste her, even if he desperately wanted to. His knees bent as he got down, kneeling in front of her. He was glad the people around him didn't question his actions, not knowing how he would explain them.

Natsu's right hand gripped at her dress while his left hand released her hip, slipping down her leg until he found the hem of her dress. His hand ventured under the bunched up dress, sliding up her left leg towards her inner thigh.

He could hear the panting around him, knowing some of those sick fucks were getting off on what they saw. He had to remind himself that soon they would be gone from this world, if the plan worked that was. Natsu hoped with every part of his soul that they would get their revenge tonight.

If they didn't strike tonight, he didn't know how long it would be before their next chance.

Natsu's fingers trailed along the blade concealed under her dress. He grabbed the strap around her thigh, bringing it down with him as he pulled her dress off, making sure to keep it hidden from everyone else. If Lucy was caught with it, there would be no hesitation. They would kill her, or at least that was what Natsu feared.

He wasn't taking that risk.

Natsu thought about using that blade to try to take his captors down, but the odds were stacked against him. They had swords at their disposal, able to cut at him before he got too near. He had to wait until the time was right, but if Lucy said the plan changed, he didn't know what he was supposed to look out for.

Lucy stepped out of her dress, now naked for anyone to see. He grabbed her hand, coaxing her to come down to the floor with him. She did so willingly, laying on her back before he crawled over her.

If she had to be naked, he would at least try to cover as much of her as possible.

Lucy's hands guided Natsu's face to hers, sealing their lips together in a tender kiss. He supported himself on his left elbow while his right hand cupped her cheek, his thumb brushing at her flushed skin. He didn't know if it was from embarrassment or from the kiss, but he hoped she wasn't too uncomfortable. At least he was able to keep most of her shielded, leaving no space between his body and hers.

Natsu heard one of the people in the room sneering, his blood boiling at the thought of them humiliating his beloved. He peppered her lips, jaw, then neck with kisses, hoping he could keep Lucy distracted, wanting her mind solely on him.

He reached her ear, voice husky as he asked, "I can try now, if you wish?"

Lucy's nails dug into Natsu's shoulders as she pulled him impossibly closer, her voice barely a whisper. "I want you, now."

Natsu nodded, disguising it as him nuzzling against her neck. He couldn't deny he wanted her too, he just wished for better circumstances. "Me too, my princess."

Natsu stole her breath away with a kiss, this time more fierce than before. If he had to do this, he might as well do it right. His hand trailed down her body, feeling the smooth skin, marred with a few small scars. He couldn't take away the pain caused to her, but he could do his best to remind her that she was still beautiful, inside and out.

Lucy moaned in his mouth when his hand groped her breast, palming her nipple as he gave her a gentle squeeze. He tested the pressure, nails lightly digging into the pliable skin. Her soft flesh spilled between his fingers before he let up, deciding to focus on the small pink bud instead.

Lucy's back arched when he took her nipple between two of his fingers, rolling it until it hardened. He brushed his thumb over her sensitive skin, a growl tearing from his throat when she bucked upwards, dragging her core against his shorts.

Natsu removed his hand from her breast long enough to push his shorts down, shrugging them off before thrusting his cock against her womanhood. He vaguely heard one of the people in the room comment on his large size, but he ignored them. He didn't care if they looked at him. It would only ensure they spent less time looking at his goddess.

Natsu wished he could do more with her, but the thing he wanted to do the most would leave her too exposed for their eyes. He wanted to taste her at the source, to lick her sex, but he didn't want to risk it. Instead, he brought two fingers up, tracing them around Lucy's lips before pushing them in her warm mouth.

While she sucked on them, Natsu lowered his head, capturing a pert nipple in his mouth. His tongue lapped around it, Lucy's nails digging deeper into his skin when he sucked on her bud.

She moaned, the sound a mix between his name and a whimper. His cock began to harden as his mind focused on pleasuring his beloved, slowly forgetting about the people around them.

Lucy bucked her hips, dragging her wetness against his length. He was tempted to take her then and there, but he wanted to wait until she was ready first. Despite her being willing, he didn't want her first time to be painful, so he had to prep her first.

Natsu pulled his fingers out of Lucy's mouth, allowing the string of saliva to trickle down her chin was he dragged the tips of his fingers against her flushed neck and chest. He made sure to circle around her neglected nipple for a moment, loving the way she cried out when he lightly nibbled on her breast.

His fingers passed through her dark blonde curls before rubbing against her clit, feeling her jerk in response as she gasped. Natsu's mouth returned to her lips, seeking out a kiss to silence her cries of pleasure.

The more he stroked her bundle of nerves, the more she writhed beneath him, her nails dragging along his skin. He couldn't understand why that pain made his heart race and his cock grow harder, but he didn't question it.

Natsu took her bottom lip between his teeth, giving it a soft tug to earn a whimper from his goddess. He thrust his tongue into her mouth again, groaning at the feeling of her playing with him, her tongue equally enthusiastic.

Natsu lightly pinched her clit, loving the way her body rippled with pleasure. Her thighs shook, but he knew it wasn't enough to get her off. His fingers moved further down, feeling her dripping sex. He coated his fingers in her juices, wishing he could taste her directly, but knowing he didn't want to risk it.

Though, he was starting to forget why it was a risk, his lustful mind thinking of nothing but Lucy, blocking everything else out.

Natsu pushed his two fingers in, feeling a slight resistance. He worked around her wet folds, encouraging her body to produce more of her natural juices. His fingers traced along her slit, his thumb gently rubbing against her clit.

Lucy moaned into his mouth, and he greedily swallowed it up. One of her hands moved to his hair, her nails raking against his scalp, almost as if she wanted him closer, but there was barely a sliver of space between their bodies.

One of Natsu's fingers slipped into her sex, finding it was much easier to start with one. He felt her slick walls, part of it feeling spongy. He rubbed her, petting her insides. Lucy jerked in response, her legs coming up to hook around his knees.

" _Yes_ ," she gasped when she broke away for air, her head falling back as her eyes slammed shut. Natsu watched in fascination, admiring the beautiful glow of sweat coating her skin. "N- _Natsu!_ "

He inserted another finger, feeling her body accommodating him this time, accepting the newest intrusion. Her core squeezed at him, causing his cock to throb painfully. If he didn't care about her pleasure, he would have taken her right then and there, but that wasn't who Natsu was.

He valued her comfort far more than his own, or at least he tried. His foggy mind made him lose touch with reality when he brought his two drenched fingers up, popping them into his mouth.

Natsu groaned at the sweet flavor of his beloved, his body burning with desire to taste more. He planted kisses on her neck and chest, working his way down to her generous breasts before latching onto a nipple, his wet fingers teasing the one left neglected.

Lucy cried out, her hips jumping to drag against his, her wetness smearing over his erection. She didn't stop, continuing her pleasurable assault, making both of their hearts race.

Natsu pressed his palm against Lucy's chest, right over her heart. It beat wildly from their play, her breathing turning ragged as she arched her back, pushing her breast closer to his mouth.

Natsu gave her one last lick before continuing his adventure down, not realizing he was leaving Lucy's top half exposed. He wasn't thinking, only wanting to taste more of her delicious flavor.

He dragged his nose through her dark blonde curls before he reached her core, already smelling her arousal lingering in the air. Natsu couldn't stop himself from flatting his tongue to run it along her slit, his head spinning from the sweet taste.

Lucy responded immediately, hips jumping to get him to do it again. Both of her hands were in his hair, her eyes still shut as she let Natsu service her.

He grabbed her thighs before spreading them wider, giving him all the room he needed. Natsu's tongue dipped into her sex, his nose and chin smearing with wetness as he tried to go in deeper, seeing how far his tongue would reach. Lucy let out a hum of appreciation when he lapped up her juices, but she screamed his name when he sealed his lips around her clit, giving it a soft suck.

Deciding he loved that sound, he kept his lips there, two of his fingers thrusting into her body again. Lucy clamped around him as her thighs stiffened, her voice choked off as she struggled to say 'yes'.

Natsu's tongue began assaulting her bundle of nerves with increased urgency as his fingers fucked her faster, drawing out more needy noises from his beloved. She cried his name when he rubbed a particularly sweet spot inside her, her body shaking the longer he did it.

He felt her squeezing him repetitively, her hips jumping and her cries sounding more strained. Despite this, Natsu kept going, wanting to see how much Lucy's body could take. He had experienced orgasms before in his life, and he wanted Lucy to feel the same.

Natsu took his mouth off of her long enough to say, "Come for me, Lucy. Please," before he was licking her again, his jaw almost hurting from how fast his tongue was moving against her.

Lucy's hands fisted at his hair as she pulled him that much closer, threatening to drown him in her juices. If he had to die, he would consider it a great way to go. Natsu's fingers pumped in and out of her harder, hearing the wanton cries echoing around the room.

Natsu felt her climax around his fingers, heard the scream of pleasure as he continued to lick her clit, drawing out her orgasm. Her entire body shook and stiffed, as if it couldn't make up its mind. He moved his mouth down to her core, tasting the new wave of arousal. He didn't think it was possible, but she was sweeter after she came.

He ate her out like a starved man, his tongue occasionally going back to run over her clit, but most of his focus was trying to get as much of her juices in his mouth as possible. His fingers rubbed her inner walls slower than before until he pulled them out, deciding he wanted to play with her wet folds and entrance.

Lucy seemed to enjoy the change, letting out a whimper that made his cock bead with pre-cum. " _Naaa-Natsuu!_  Y-Yes!  _Ahhhhh!_ "

Natsu kept up his pace, slowly torturing his goddess with pleasure. She deserved to feel good, so he wanted to make sure she was properly loosened before he filled her up with his cock. Not only did he want it to feel good for her too, but working her over was too fun to pass up.

Natsu felt Lucy's body moving. He glanced in her direction, seeing she was now sitting up. One of her hands pet his hair while the other kept her supported, her voice sounding much closer than before as she mewled. "Th-that feels so  _good!_ "

Natsu nodded as he kept his eyes locked with hers, further isolating his mind from everything else. He loved the way she closed one eye when he rubbed her sweet spot, or the way her lips parted when his tongue flickered against her clit. She was responsive, both verbally and physically. He took advantage of it, wanting to see all the different expressions his love could make.

Natsu felt her body reacting the same way it had before her last climax. He kept his mouth over her sensitive nub, lips soaked from her natural juices. She tasted amazing, so much better than he ever thought possible.

Natsu's fingers pushed inside her to speed up the process, feeling her walls tightening and loosening as it prepared itself. He continued to thrust his fingers inside her as his tongue assaulted her clit, sending her running towards the edge before she came again.

" _Natsu!_ " she cried, hand gripping his hair almost painfully as her body shook, her chest heaving as she gasped for air.

He moved his mouth to her sex again, tasting her arousal. As much as he wanted to do that one more time, he couldn't wait. Lucy was dripping, her lower lips and inner thighs soaked with her juices. He had to have her now or he would lose his mind.

Natsu gently lowered Lucy on her back as he climbed up, sealing his lips over hers. He thrust his tongue into her mouth, letting her taste herself, wanting her to know why she drove him so crazy.

"You're delicious," he murmured against her lips, licking them before pushing his tongue back in. Natsu reached down, grasping his cock. It was harder than it had ever been before, leaking with need.

Natsu rubbed his cock against her wet folds, lubricating them with her arousal. Just that was pleasurable, so he couldn't imagine how good it would feel to be inside his beloved.

Lucy gasped when the head of his cock ran along her slit, then moaned when he touched her engorged bundle of nerves. He spent a minute just thrusting against her clit, loving the whimpers that came from his goddess.

Natsu guided his cock to her entrance, slowly pushing his way in. Her body accepted him with little resistance, letting him know he warmed her up enough. Her hands fell to his shoulders as he filled her up, his thick cock touching every inch of her as he moved in.

Natsu was going to let her adjust to him, but her legs wrapped around his hips, heels digging into his butt to push him in further. She pulled away from his lips, her eyes just as cloudy as his as she begged. "Please, do it now."

He nodded as he stole another kiss from her, hips moving to pull himself out, only to thrust back in a second later. They moaned in unison as he spread her, pleasure thrumming through their joined bodies.

Natsu rested his weight on one arm while using the other to cup Lucy's face, his tongue playing with hers as his hips bucked, filling her again and again. He started slow, enjoying every second of their union before he felt himself speeding up, his body wanted more.

As their bodies tangled together and their passion grew, both lost themselves in their pleasure, no longer conscious of the outside world. Hell, Natsu barely remembered his own name as she squeezed around his cock. If it weren't for her whimpering his name every few thrusts, he would have forgotten.

Natsu's mouth moved to her neck, sucking roughly at the sensitive skin. He left a bruising mark after running his sharp teeth over it, turning her pale skin an angry red. Lucy used her hand to guide him to another spot, wanting him to do the same.

Natsu took pleasure in being with Lucy, every one of his senses being filled. He felt her wrapped tightly around his cock, he heard her moans filling the air, he smelled her arousal from the wetness left on his nose, he tasted her salty skin when he bit her, and he saw her face whenever he went to mark another part of her body.

Natsu almost smirked when he felt Lucy's hands move to grab his ass, trying to get him to fuck her harder. He complied, wanting to satisfy any want and desire his goddess wished for. He bit at the swell of her breast before his lips covered a nipple, tongue lavishing the sensitive bud until she cried out for more.

"Please! H- _harder!_ "

Natsu obeyed, making sure not to hit the back of her core, not wanting to hurt her. What he did seemed to please her, her head falling back as a trickle of drool spilled from her lips. He loved watching her react, memorizing and learning what she liked done to her.

Lucy squeezed around his cock, causing him to grunt. "So  _fucking_ good," he moaned before lightly tugging at her nipple with his teeth, careful not to accidentally cut her in the process. Her nails dug into his ass in response, making him repeat his actions, this time a little harder.

"Y-y- _yes_ ," Lucy whimpered, voice strained. "J-Just like that!"

Natsu sucked at her nipple while his free hand trailed down her body, making its way directly to her clit. Lucy's inner walls clamped tightly when he started to rub it, her body writhing with pleasure as he fucked her.

Lucy didn't bother hiding her cries of pleasure, her nails raking against his back to leave red welts. Natsu thrust in faster, groaning for her to do it again.

Natsu was so lost in his pleasure he almost didn't hear the sound of shuffling clothes. His brows furrowed as his mind tried to block out any sounds that weren't coming from himself or Lucy, but he couldn't do the same for that.

He looked up just in time to see a hand reaching towards Lucy's breast, a mix between a snarl and a growl tearing from Natsu's throat as he glared at the owner of the hand, causing Jackal to jolt back.

"MINE!"

Mard Geer raised his sword, looking as if he was ready to strike Natsu with the blunt part for being disrespectful, but Jackal laughed it off, waving a hand. "I love it when they get like this. Coveting what they can't have."

Mard Geer lowered his weapon, leaning back in his seat before grabbing Kyôka's hand, putting it into his pants. The way the woman accepted the action suggested it was happening before Natsu was interrupted.

Jackal returned to his seat, grasping his cock. He was no longer wearing his pants, only clad in his robes. "If you don't mind, I wish to have her next?"

Mard Geer nodded as he tipped his head back. "That can be arranged."

Natsu fucked into Lucy harder, not bothering to hide his growls. He had no intentions on letting anyone else touch what was his. He would rather die than let that happen.

Lucy clawed at his back and shoulder blades, gasping for air and moaning his name. He went faster, moaning when her back started coming off the floor as she arched into him. Her hips bucked to meet his thrusts as she screamed, completely lost in the pleasure he was giving her.

" _YES! Naaaahhhh! Natsuuuu!_ "

Sweat dripped down her body from their heated passion, her chest quickly rising and falling as she struggled to regulate her breathing. Natsu almost smirked down at her, loving the expressions she made, but a comment made from Mard Geer had him snarling.

"Look at the way her breasts heave as he fucks her. Amazing."

Natsu pulled out immediately, rolling Lucy onto her stomach before grabbing her ass. He spread her cheeks, revealing her glistening pussy for only his eyes to see. He pushed his way inside her hot, dripping core, thrusting into her once before he lowered himself, covering her body from those demons. He didn't want them to get more enjoyment out of this than they already had.

Natsu moaned at the new position, Lucy tighter than before from her legs being pushed together. He could go deeper, spreading her and filling her with his cock. Lucy gasped, her hands fumbling to grab onto any part of him, settling for his hips.

Natsu bit her shoulder, giving her another mark for people to see. Lucy was no slave. She was a goddess, and she was his. He peppered her shoulder and back with sloppy kisses as he started to lose control, feeling the heat in his lower abdomen threatening to burn him from the inside out.

Lucy's core started clenching around him, so he forced his hand underneath her, finding and rubbing at her engorged bundle of nerves. She didn't last long after that, coming around his cock with a violent shudder, his name falling from her lips as she cried out in pleasure.

Natsu couldn't hold out, feeling himself release inside of her a moment later, filling her to the brim with his hot seed. He moaned every time his cock spurted into her, counting five before he had given her everything.

Natsu kept himself inside of her, basking in the peaceful feeling that spread over his body. He placed another kiss at Lucy's shoulder, happy he finally claimed the woman he loved.

Just as Natsu started to pull out, he heard a cry of pain. He jolted, thinking it was Lucy, but his eyes snapped over to the people around them when he heard another.

Blood dripped down the tip of the sword that ran through Mard Geer's throat. His hands weakly gripping at the blade before they fell lifelessly to his side.

Natsu's eyes widened as he looked up, seeing the person holding the sword was none other than one of his fellow slaves, Erza. The woman's eyes narrowed before she jerked her sword out, Mard Geer's body falling to the ground with an undignified thump.

Before Kyôka could pull out her weapon, Erza was swinging the sword, hacking into the other woman's neck. Natsu was stunned for a moment, mesmerized by the flow of blood that spurted from Kyôka's neck, the woman's eyes darkening as she fell limp in her seat.

Natsu's eyes flitted to the remaining captors, all drawing their weapons to attack Erza. Before they could harm a single red hair on her head, more slaves ran into the room, each armed with their own sword.

Gray sliced through Natsu's handler's chest, his dark blue eyes landing on the naked couple on the ground before he kicked the dead man off his sword. "What the fuck?! Get dressed!"

Natsu pulled out of Lucy quickly, ignoring the way his cum trickled out of her spent core. He grabbed her dress, giving Lucy a kiss before tossing the clothing to her. He pulled his shorts on, grasping at the knife Lucy had concealed in her dress that had fallen to the ground.

He put the blade in her hands, grasping at her shoulder before he said, "I love you." Before she could say it back, Natsu was handed a sword from Gajeel to fight with. He took off, storming through the castle with his friends, killing anyone who posed a threat to their freedom.

While slaughtering the guards and higher ups, Natsu searched for his real prize. He noticed Acnologia had slipped away during the 'show', but that didn't mean he had left the castle yet.

The battle was over before it started. The slaves attacked while everyone was off guard, earning them an easy victory. It took months to plan the perfect attack, waiting until Acnologia came to visit the castle before striking so they could all take their revenge. It was a long wait, but it was worth it when Natsu walked into the wine cellar, finding the man who caused him so much torment kneeling on the ground.

Two slaves were holding swords to Acnologia's throat, blood pouring from his stomach where one of them had stabbed him. Natsu wanted to make him suffer slowly, but he knew he had to act fast or the man would bleed to death.

Natsu dropped his sword, choosing to grab the blade by Acnologia's feet, the one that had killed his family. A sadistic smile graced Natsu's lips as he lightly dragged the blade against Acnologia's throat. It was sharp, cutting into the man's flesh with little effort.

Acnologia flinched in pain, but Natsu knew it was nothing compared to losing his arm. Igneel had tried to kill him, but he had been unsuccessful. Natsu would finish the job.

He placed the tip of the blade against Acnologia's chest, right over his heart. His voice was cold, almost unrecognizable as he said, "This is for taking my father and brother away, and for killing Lucy's parents."

Natsu put all his strength into stabbing the blade through Acnologia's chest, piercing his heart. Blood poured from the wound, spurting onto Natsu's hand and arm. He didn't care. He was already covered in blood from the people he just killed.

Natsu twisted the blade, watching as the light faded from Acnologia's eyes. As much as he wanted to slit his throat, Natsu wanted to face Acnologia as he killed him.

Because Natsu didn't want any chance of Acnologia somehow recovering from that fatal wound, he stabbed at his chest a few more times, watching as the blood flow slowed down, signalling that Acnologia's heart had stopped beating.

Natsu dropped the blade and turned, walking away while the two slaves took their own revenge, hacking away at Acnologia's corpse. He wished them all the luck, realizing now that revenge didn't make him feel whole. He thought killing Acnologia would make him better, but it didn't.

Natsu went to search for Lucy, finding her in her old bedroom, the one she used when she visited his castle. She was packing a bag, grabbing a few outfits and jewelry. He recognized the necklace in her hands, knowing it was given to her from her mother, who received it from her mother and so forth.

"It's beautiful," Natsu mumbled, wishing his hands weren't covered in blood so he could help her put it on.

He jolted when Lucy dropped the necklace on the bed, the woman running up to wrap her arms around him. She apparently didn't care about the blood, seeking his warmth and comfort.

Natsu embraced her, holding her tightly against him. He whispered, the words sounding foreign to him. "We did it. We're free."

Tears filled his eyes as he let the words sink in, almost not believing them. "We're free."

He gripped her tighter, body shaking as he tried to keep himself together, wanting to be strong for her. "I'm so sorry this happened. I'm sorry I couldn't stop it sooner."

Lucy shook her head, her own voice shaky as she held back a sob. "We can't change what happened. We can only move forward."

Natsu nodded, only taking a little comfort in her words. He pressed his nose into the crook over her shoulder, his tears wetting her skin. "I-I got my revenge," he said, his throat feeling tight and heart weighing heavily in his chest. "B-but it still hurts."

"I know," Lucy whispered, reaching up to run her fingers through his hair, trying to soothe him. "I know."

They overthrew the people who enslaved them, but they would never be the same after what they went through. Natsu hoped they could have a better life now, but he knew that life couldn't be at this castle. Despite the happy memories he had growing up, his home was now tainted with blood and pain. No amount of cleaning would fix that.

"I'm s-sorry our first time was like that," he confessed, feeling his heart threaten to shatter. Lucy deserved so much more than what she got.

Lucy shook her head, pulling away a bit to look into his eyes. "I don't regret it," she whispered, her voice calming his pained heart. "I hope you don't regret it either."

Natsu pulled her back to his chest, a few tears falling down his cheeks. "I don't." He wished it happened somewhere else, when they were truly ready and had privacy, but he still enjoyed what they did because it was with Lucy, the woman he loved with every fiber of his being.

Natsu jolted when he heard Erza's voice ringing through the castle walls. He had to strain to hear exactly what she said, but he got the gist of it. "We need to leave soon before Acnologia's men come looking for him." He wanted to stay by Lucy's side, but he needed to pack a bag too. They were leaving and never looking back.

Natsu gave Lucy a slow, sensual kiss. His hand gently pet at her hair, brushing down to cup her cheek. When he pulled away, he asked, "Where do you want to go?"

Lucy gave him a soft smile, the smallest flickers of light shining behind her brown eyes. It had been too long since he saw her face light up with mirth. He would make sure she smiled more from now on.

"As long as I'm with you and we're free, I don't care where we go."

Natsu pressed his forehead to hers, his eyes sliding shut. "I love you, Lucy. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Natsu," she whispered, giving him another hug. "Now go pack. I want to leave here as soon as we can."

Natsu nodded, not needing to be told twice. "I'll be right back," he said, leaving her room to go find his. After he was finished packing and returned to her side, he never wanted to leave her again. As long as they had each other, he knew they could survive anything.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy birthday Katy! :D
> 
> Let me know what you thought of this one-shot! I love getting feedback! I will be posting another smutty one-shot on Oct 13th. It'll be called 'Public'. It's not as long as some of my other one-shots, but I still like it. :P Hope you do too. I'll be posting a few smutty one-shots this month since Nalu love fest is coming up, so stay tuned. :) (One of those one-shots will be a sequel to 'Chains'.)
> 
> Once again, let me know what you thought of "Rebellion"!


	8. Shush

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: Everyone knows libraries are for studying and reading. Natsu clearly didn't get the memo, deciding that would be the perfect place to play with his incredibly sexy girlfriend. If they get caught? Well, that's just a bonus. College AU
> 
> Rated M for foul language, sexual content, and adult situations.
> 
> Genre: Romance
> 
> Prompt: Public (Nalu love fest 2017)
> 
> Word Count: 1.5K

**Shush**

Lucy sighed as she flipped a page in her text book, wishing there was an easier way to absorb the knowledge. She loved learning, but some subjects were more boring than others, especially when the subject wasn't going to be used in her future.

_'You're already halfway through the semester. Just keep going and it'll be over before you know it.'_

She smiled when she heard a groan beside her, not needing to look over to know who it was. Natsu, her boyfriend, was sitting next to her at the table, studying for a test he was taking tomorrow.

"This is soooo boring," he drawled, earning a few glares sent his way for the disturbance.

Lucy looked at him, poking his arm to get his attention. She placed a finger over her lips, letting him know he needed to be quiet. They were in a library after all.

He grumbled before slumping back in his chair, eyes wandering around the room. Lucy's attention was already back on her book, knowing she needed to concentrate if she wanted to pass this class. She had big plans for her future, which meant she couldn't afford to slack off.

However, Natsu thought she deserved a break.

Lucy jolted when she felt a warm, large hand placed on her bare thigh. She didn't look down, used to Natsu's touches. She tried to focus on her book again, but she soon felt her attention slipping when that same hand started sliding against her skin. Her heart beat a little faster, but she could still push forward, knowing Natsu wasn't going to do much more since they were in semi-public.

There were no tablecloths to stop anyone from peeking under and seeing his hand on her thigh, slowly making his way towards the hem of her short skirt. His fingers brushed against the material, pushing it up before dipping inward.

Lucy finally tore her gaze away from her book, giving her boyfriend a curious look. His eyes were on a study guide he had pulled out, pretending he wasn't doing anything wrong. He wasn't fooling her. She could see the twitch in his cheek when he touched the skin where her thighs were pressed together.

_'I should study... On the other hand, I guess I could afford a short break.'_

Deciding she wasn't above having a little fun, Lucy allowed him to separate her thighs, spreading them a few inches. Cool air grazed her panties for a moment before his finger tips followed, leaving a trail of fire against her skin.

Lucy took a deep breath, parting her lips when he drew small circles over her clit. Her heart began to race just as heat pooled in her lower stomach, but she kept her composure well. If anyone had glanced in their direction and saw above the table, they would look like two college students studying.

Now, if they were to look under, that would be a different story.

Feeling brave, Natsu pushed Lucy's panties aside, feeling the folds of her sex directly. The skin didn't feel wet until he pushed a finger into her, her natural juices coating his skin. He smeared it over her pussy, imagining the glistening flesh.

Lucy gave up on trying to read her book as soon as Natsu sunk a finger into her core, sending jolts of pleasure throughout her body. It only increased when he pumped in and out of her, purposely focusing on the part inside of her that made her see stars. It wasn't long before he was coaxing her to moan, his fingers not letting up their assault.

_'Yes! Right there, Natsu! Fuck, he knows just where to touch me!'_

She had to bite her bottom lip and grip the edge of the table to keep herself from giving into that urge, knowing the students around them would easily hear her. It was nearly silent in the library, the only sounds coming from the footsteps of students or the turning of pages.

Lucy swallowed thickly when Natsu added another finger, slowly stroking her inner walls to keep from making too much noise. She wished he could go deeper, but the awkward angle prevented that. He didn't let that stop him from pleasuring her, dragging his fingers along her slit and dipping into her wet heat.

_'Oh damn! Fuck that feels great! Please keep doing that!'_

A sigh she couldn't contain slipped past her lips when Natsu's fingers returned to her clit, giving the sensitive skin a gentle rub before lightly pinching her. Lucy's eyes widened when a student one table away looked up at her face, then turned their gaze downward, no doubt seeing the show Natsu was putting on.

As if it wasn't obvious enough, Natsu stopped touching her long enough to push her skirt higher up, guaranteeing she would be seen by anyone who decided to take a peek. His fingers were back on her a second later, pleasuring her in no time at all.

The dark haired male didn't tear his eyes away from her exposed pussy for a few seconds, his face flushing before he looked down at his own book. Lucy thought Natsu would have stopped then, but it only seemed to spur him on.

Natsu collected more of her arousal before spreading it over her clit, rubbing the bundle of nerves until it swelled with need. Lucy did her best to hold back her whimpers, failing when Natsu mercilessly drove his fingers into her core again, rubbing along her walls.

_'Damn, this is embarrassing, but I don't want him to stop.'_

The male from earlier looked up again, his eyes darker than before as he glanced between Natsu and Lucy. Natsu wore a sly grin as he pumped his fingers into his girlfriend, his cock straining against his jeans at the idea of someone watching them.

A girl also looked up, her wavy brown hair slipping over her shoulders before she brushed it behind her. Her eyes flitted before finding the source of the noise, seeing Lucy's legs spread shamelessly as Natsu continued to finger her. The brunette smiled at Lucy before returning her gaze to her book, clearly not bothered by what she witnessed.

Lucy couldn't deny the heat that flooded her body when she knew someone was watching her. It was something they had talked about maybe doing in the future, but she never imagined the first time would be in the school's library. She wished there were more sounds around them to cover the moans she had to suppress, desperately wanting to wail when he played with her clit again, her juices leaking onto the chair.

_'Fuck! It feels so good! Holy shit!'_

Lucy looked at the guy watching her, seeing he had an obvious tent forming in his shorts. She turned her gaze to the girl from earlier, shocked when she saw her thighs were squeezed together as she squirmed in her seat. Lucy was just about to tell Natsu they should probably stop before they attract more attention, but her words died in her throat when she felt the familiar coiling in her stomach.

_'Yes! Fuck! Please! Please make me come!'_

Her thighs shook as Natsu's fingers sped up, not giving her a moment to catch her breath before he was bringing her to the edge. Lucy lowered her head, blonde hair falling around her as she bit her arm, muffling the sounds that came with her orgasm.

_'YES!'_

Lucy felt her legs going stiff as her body sung with pleasure, her nerves on fire and her heart pounding wildly. Natsu drew out her climax, fingers lightly pumping into her dripping core.

She finally sat back up when Natsu removed his fingers, fixing her panties before tapping on her thigh. She slowly closed them, feeling her energy draining as the post-orgasmic bliss overcame her. Looking up, Lucy expected to see Natsu smirking at her, but instead she saw him inserting a finger into his mouth. He kept her gaze as he sucked on his finger, lapping up her arousal.

Lucy couldn't stop herself from looking over, seeing the guy was now leaving, a large bulge in his shorts. Her eyes fell to the girl, seeing she was also heading out, her face a bright crimson. She gave Lucy one last look before winking, causing Lucy's flush to darken. Then their two witnesses were gone, leaving Natsu and Lucy alone to deal with the aftermath of what they did.

Gulping, Lucy attempted to straighten herself up. She looked over at Natsu, not surprised when he grinned at her, flashing his sharp canines. Shaking her head, Lucy packed her book and papers into her backpack.

"You're done studying?" Natsu feigned innocent, excitement thick in his voice.

She shook her head as she silently laughed, knowing there was no way she was going to get any real studying done when she was in this state. Right now the only thing Lucy could think about was getting Natsu back to her dorm room so they could carry on where they left off.

Only this time, she wouldn't have to be so damn quiet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought of this one-shot! :P This is my shortest one for nalu love fest, but I still like it. :)
> 
> *In case anyone was wondering, the guy and the girl were Gray and Cana. In that AU they don't know each other. :P


	9. Safe Sex

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: When Natsu has a question about sex, he goes to the person he trusts more than anyone, his English teacher, Miss Heartfilia. She decides the best way for him to learn is with a hands on lesson, literally. Modern AU. Role playing.
> 
> *To be clear, Natsu and Lucy are in an established relationship. This is just them acting out one of their combined fantasies.*
> 
> Pairing: Natsu/Lucy (Nalu)
> 
> Rated M for foul language, sexual content, and adult situations.
> 
> Genre: Romance, Humor
> 
> Word count: 4.2K

**Safe Sex**

The sound of the door creaking open caught Lucy's attention. She looked up from her desk, smiling when she saw Natsu poking his head past the door. "Miss Heartfilia?" he started, already getting her blood pumping faster. "Can I ask you something?"

"Of course," she said, keeping her voice as calm and professional as she could. She stood, gesturing for Natsu to take a seat at the lone desk in the center of the room.

Natsu stepped in, easily taking her breath away. He was wearing his old Magnolia High shirt, the material snug on his muscular body. He had been smaller when they were both in high school, but she still appreciated the way he looked back then, just like she admired how he had grown since those years.

Natsu took his seat, a soft blush on his cheeks when Lucy stood up, showing him her outfit. Her long sleeved white shirt was a bit too thin and tight on her, easily letting him see the outline of her black lace bra. Her pencil skirt hugged her hips, showing off her womanly curves. Natsu's eyes dipped down, stopped when he saw the stockings. It was a weakness of his, and Lucy was clearly playing on that.

"So," she started, moving until she stood in front of her desk. She leaned back, resting her ass on the edge. "What can I help you with today?" While she spoke, she fiddled with the top button of her blouse, 'accidentally' unbuttoning one in the process. Her chest strained against her top, something Natsu was very aware of. "Do you need help on your senior paper?"

Natsu shook his head, managing to look flustered as he said, "Some of the guys were talking about... about  _sex_ , and I didn't understand some of the things they said. I was wonderin' if you could help me?"

Lucy cocked her head, giving him a concerned look. "Didn't you take sex ed like everyone else?"

Once again, he shook his head. "I was absent that day." He sighed, leaning back in his chair. Lucy was impressed, he actually looked exasperated. "I missed this stupid class, and now everything's confusing!"

Lucy tapped on her chin before sliding the tip of her finger to her bottom lip. She dragged it along the pink flesh, smiling when Natsu's sharp eyes followed her movements. "I suppose I can try to help, but I'll need some supplies first."

She walked to the desk, making sure to sway her hips as she made her way to the first drawer. Opening it, she pulled out a single condom. "I confiscated this from a kid last period. I'm sure he won't mind if I use it."

Natsu gulped, the blush on his face darkening. "Wh-what are you gonna do with it?" He looked nervous, but his tone was full of anticipation.

Lucy offered a warm smile as she went to sit on the front of her desk. She made sure to cross her legs slowly, letting Natsu catch the shortest glimpse of her matching black panties. "I'm going to show you how to properly put it on. Now, we'll just use a banana to—"

She cut herself off, pretending to look upset. "Oh shoot, I don't have a banana with me. Hmmm." She looked around the room, but she knew she wouldn't find anything to use around her, purposely putting away anything that might be considered penis-shaped.

Lucy's brown eyes lit up when she looked at Natsu again. "I know! We can use you as an example." She saw the way Natsu furrowed his brows, but she didn't give him a chance to speak before instructing him to stand up.

When he was directly in front of her, Lucy sank down to her knees, hearing Natsu's soft gasp when she put her hands on the waistband of his gym shorts. "Hold still like a good student, Mr. Dragneel. I'm going to take these off."

Lucy waited a few seconds, giving him time to tell her to stop if he wasn't comfortable with it. When he said nothing, she pulled his shorts and boxers down, revealing his thick, half-hard cock. She allowed him to step out of his clothes before tossing them aside, knowing they wouldn't be needed for the duration of their scene.

Soft hands slid up his thighs until they brushed over his short pink curls. One of Lucy's hands grasped his cock, lightly stroking him to encourage blood flow. Natsu sucked in a sharp breath, his confused tone sounding convincing as he asked, "But Miss Heartfilia, isn't this against school rules?"

Lucy shook her head, admiring the throbbing cock in her hands. He grew quickly, the apex of her thighs pulsing as she imagined him slamming it inside her. "No, this is for school." Her voice was as soft as her hands, gently caressing his cock and balls. "It's a demonstration. It's fine. You just enjoy it."

Natsu threw his head back as he moaned, a bead of pre-cum leaking from the tip of his cock. "Yes, teacher."

He enjoyed the way she stroked him, using a technique that was a little too slow, but it kept his blood roaring in his veins. Just as he was about to ask if she could speed up, he felt his cock being consumed by a wet heat.

Green eyes snapped open as he looked down, seeing Lucy's mouth around his cock. "Wh-what are you doing?" he asked, trying to sound confused, but he didn't know if he was acting well enough. He wanted to keep the fantasy going, hoping his enthusiasm didn't ruin the scene.

Lucy slowly pulled back, her lips making a popping sound when she withdrew his cock from her mouth. "I'm  _uh_..." she started, fumbling with a good excuse, "I'm making sure you're properly lubricated so the condom goes on easier."

She licked along his shaft, keeping her eyes on him as she lapped around the tip. "We wouldn't want you getting injured during this demonstration, would we?"

Natsu nodded, his voice coming out as a groan. "N-no, we wouldn't."

Lucy gave him a few lazy strokes, smiling when his hips bucked, wanting more friction. "Shall I continue?"

He couldn't nod fast enough. "Yes, please."

Her lips wrapped around his cock again, her hands wandering over his lower stomach and upper thighs as she sucked him. She kept his gaze as she took more of him into her mouth, making sure to run her tongue along the underside so he received as much pleasure as possible.

When she started gripping his ass, Natsu moaned, " _Lucy_."

She stopped, pulling off his cock to stare at him. "Mr. Dragneel, it's highly inappropriate for you to call me by my first name." She had to fight the urge to smile, finding the irony too sweet considering she was sucking her 'student's' cock. Still, she played her role like a champ. "Do you want detention?"

A cocky grin crept over Natsu's features, making heat pool in her lower stomach. She absolutely loved his smiles. "Maybe you should spank me?"

Lucy shook her head, finding it harder not to smile. She had to bite her inner cheek to keep her lips from twitching. "There's no corporal punishment here." She leaned in, lightly flicking her tongue over his head. "Now, do you want me to stop and explain why this school doesn't do corporal punishment anymore, or would you like me to keep going?"

"Keep going," he replied, no hesitation in his voice.

She grasped his cock with her hand, giving him a pump before guiding him back to her open mouth. Saliva trickled down the corners of her lips when she took him in deep, nearly getting his tip in her throat before she was pulling back. Natsu whined at the lack of contact, but she ignored him.

"Okay, I think you're ready." She lifted up the foil package, letting him see it. "You need to check for any holes in the condom. You can do this by pressing on it from both sides with your fingers. If it deflates, there's a hole."

She let Natsu check the condom wrapper before telling him to also check the expiration date. "Yeah, it's good."

Lucy nodded as she accepted it back, ripping it open to pull out the condom. "Pay attention. I'm only going to show you this once."

Lucy rolled the condom over his cock nice and slow, making sure to stroke him as she went while keeping her other hand busy by pinching the end. "How does that feel?"

"Really good," he moaned, staring down at her with hazy eyes.

She smiled. "Perfect. Safe sex is very important. You don't want to go around catching a disease or something. You have your whole life ahead of you."

When the condom was fully on, she stood up, placing a hand on his shoulder. "How does that feel?"

"A little weird, but not bad."

"Understandable," Lucy whispered, giving his cock a few pumps. "Just making sure it stays on."

Natsu swallowed thickly, his blush traveling down his neck and over his chest. "S-sounds good, Miss Heartfilia."

While still holding his thick erection, Lucy said, "Now, after the condom is on, it's usually safe to have sex. You still need to get your partner's consent, of course."

Natsu furrowed his brows, voice thick with need and cock twitching in her hand. "I still don't get it."

"Get what?"

"Sex," he said as if it were obvious. "How's it supposed to feel that good. I mean, I know it feels pretty good in my hand, but how's a pussy any better?"

Lucy shivered at his crude choice of words, her thighs rubbing together to soothe her dull pulsing. "Hmm, how do I explain it?" She managed to look halfway convincing, but she knew Natsu could see through her act.

Natsu, being the  _helpful_ guy he was, asked, "Maybe I could get another demonstration?" He had the gall to sound cheeky about it, but Lucy couldn't blame him. She already knew he was getting that 'demonstration' before he asked.

Still, she pretended to think about it, tilting her head left and right. "Hmm... I supposed I can show you a video of two adults having sex." She already knew that was riling Natsu up. She loved teasing him if she could get away with it.

Natsu pressed on, taking a step closer to her. Her hand slid along his cock, his breathing heavier than normal. "I'm more of a hands on learner, Miss Heartfilia."

Lucy wished she wasn't wearing a damn pencil skirt, wanting to press a hand between her legs to dull the ache brought on by his fierce gaze. He looked hungry, ready to devour her, and she absolutely loved it.

Lucy slowly nodded, her hand squeezing his cock once to draw out a groan. "You certainly are," she breathed before clearing her throat. "Okay then, with your permission I will teach you."

Natsu nodded, his voice just as airy as hers. "Yes, please."

"Okay, well first of all, what are you interested in? Females? Males? Or perhaps both?"

Natsu swallowed, his eyes tracing her curves before letting his gaze linger on her exposed cleavage for a moment. "Female."

Lucy took a step back, finally letting go of his cock so she could unbutton her shirt. "Very well then."

While she stripped her shirt off, Natsu found himself asking, "Why?"

She gave him a coy smile, already knowing he was going to regret his earlier answer. "Because, if you said male, I would have demonstrated with my ass."

Natsu's lips parted as his jaw dropped, looking just as torn as she thought he would. "Is it too late to change my mind?"

She snickered to herself, shaking her head. "For this demonstration, yes. Now, when dealing with a vagina, there are a few things you'll need to do before you can have sex."

She unzipped her skirt, shrugging the material off her body. Clad in only her underwear, stockings, and heels, Lucy moved to sit on the desk. She felt Natsu's eyes wandering over her body, giving her the confidence to keep going. "You need to make sure she's properly wet, either with her natural arousal, lubricant, or a combination of the two."

Lucy crossed her legs, hiding the wet spot on her panties. "You'll have to make sure she's prepared first." She beckoned for Natsu to come closer, seizing his cock as soon as he was within her reach. She gave him a few pumps before letting go, smiling at his confused expression. "It's to make sure you stay hard."

Natsu mumbled under his breath, but she easily heard him since there was little space between them. "That's not gonna be a problem." His words were combined with another glance at her body, his fingers twitching by his sides.

Lucy's heart pounded as she continued, knowing if she didn't maintain control she was likely to beg him to just fuck her. It was what her body certainly wanted, but the scene they played out was too tempting to pass up on. Kicking off her shoes, Lucy scooted back on her desk, shamelessly spreading her legs.

Natsu's eyes fell to her panties, his cock jumping involuntarily at the sight. " _Fuck_ ," he murmured, transfixed for a second by the thin piece of fabric covering her womanhood. If it weren't for Lucy talking, he would have zoned out.

"You'll have to finger the vagina to make sure it's prepped. To do that—"

"Can we stop calling it a vagina?" Natsu asked, cutting her off. "It sounds weird."

Lucy nearly panted as she opened her mouth, already knowing the answer to her question before she asked. "What would you like to call it?"

Her heart thrummed when he said the word, his eyes glinting with something dark. " _Pussy_ , preferably."

Lucy nodded, her blush consuming more of her body. "Okay, pussy it is." Her blood burned hotter as he kept staring at her, looking ready to take her across the desk at a moment's notice.

"So, why do I need to prep it?" Natsu asked, not bothering to wipe the smirk off his face.

Lucy took a deep breath, loving the way this man affected her. "So it doesn't hurt the woman."

"I thought it was gonna hurt no matter what since it's her first time? Isn't the hymen thingy blocking it?"

Lucy shook her head. "The hymen isn't covering the entrance to the va— pussy, completely. It's a thin piece of membrane that needs to be stretched and loosened. It's never supposed to break or tear."

"How do you stretch it?" Natsu asked, voice turning rough.

"Y-you can do that with tampons or exercise, but the thing that really helps is regular masturbation or fingering."

Natsu set his hand on her inner thigh, holding her body down. "So, it doesn't have to hurt the woman her first time?"

Lucy could barely shake her head, her mind almost blanking as she met his gaze. "It shouldn't hurt, at all. M-maybe some discomfort if the cock is..." Her eyes trailed down his body until they landed on his erection. "... above average, but it shouldn't cause pain."

Natsu nodded, hand sliding closer to her panties. He only stopped moving when she asked her next question. "Are your fingers clean and nails clipped? That's very important as well."

He nodded, remembering taking care of that right before he knocked on the door to her 'classroom'. "Yeah."

"Okay," Lucy sighed, body yearning for his touch. "You may begin."

"You're going to have to tell me what you like," Natsu teased, letting his fingers brush against her covered slit. "I'm new to this."

Lucy wanted to call him a damn liar. He knew her body better than she did, but she didn't dare break character. "Take off my panties."

Natsu didn't hesitate to hook his fingers over the waistband, pulling the damp underwear down. He tossed them aside before forcing her legs open again, loving the whimper that slipped past her lips. "Sorry, teacher. I think I like things rough."

"That's okay," she whispered, throat dry as she waited for him to touch her again. "Here, give me your hand. I'll show you want feels good."

Natsu allowed her to maneuver his hand, pushing one finger into her dripping pussy. Since she wasn't a virgin and already soaked, she told him to try two fingers.

"You're so wet," he mumbled as he felt along her inner walls. His skin was burning and his cock throbbed painfully, but he kept fingering her, wanting to 'learn' all she had to teach him.

Lucy nodded, trying to sound professional. "That's because I'm aroused. When a woman is—"

"Why are you aroused?" he asked, lips pulling back to reveal his sharp teeth. She shuddered, his teasing tone doing wonderful things to her body.

"Because that feels good," she whispered, moaning when he added a third finger, stretching her. " _Mmmmmm!_ "

Natsu chuckled as he lowered himself. "Glad you think so." That was all he said before lapping over her clit, making Lucy gasp.

"Wh-what are you doing? That's not part of it," she scolded, but her body leaned into his touch, desperately wanting his hot tongue on her.

"I thought I was supposed to get you prepped?" He continued thrusting his fingers into her, drawing out a string of curses as he ravished her body. "Do you not like this, Miss Heartfilia?"

Natsu's devilish tongue licked her again, causing Lucy to whimper as she squirmed on her desk. Before she could answer, Natsu said, "I can stop if you really want me too?"

"No," she gasped, not wanting him to stop his ministrations. Her body craved any touch he supplied her with. "That won't be necessary. You can keep going."

Natsu grinned before sucking on her clit, his fingers continuing their assault on her pussy until she was gushing with her natural juices. Just as Lucy was near her edge, Natsu withdrew his fingers, licking each digit while keeping her gaze.

"Can I fuck you now, Miss Heartfilia?"

"Yes!" Lucy found herself begging, needing him inside her. She felt far too empty. "Please!"

Natsu grabbed the base of his cock, lining it up with her dripping core. He slowly eased himself in, pushing past her wet folds to spread her inner walls. "Oh wow," he mumbled, fingers digging into her thighs. "You're so wet, it's just slipping in!"

He hunched over, his brows furrowed as he pushed further in, enraptured by the pleasure overwhelming him. No matter how many times he had been inside of Lucy, he would never get over how incredibly amazing she felt wrapped around him.

Lucy moaned, her back arching as her eyes slid shut. "And there's no pain, feels nothing but good!"

Natsu waited until he was fully sheathed inside Lucy before leaning in, delicately cupping her cheek. His eyes were pleading with her before he even opened his mouth, his voice coated with lust and need. "Can I kiss you, please?"

When she didn't answer right away, Natsu started pulling out until just the head of his cock rested inside her wet heat. He gave no warning before thrusting into her roughly, making her gasp.

" _Yes_ ," she moaned when he pumped into her body again, this time slower. "F-for the purpose of this  _ahhhh!_  D-demonstration, yes."

Natsu didn't hesitate to lean in the rest of the way, capturing her lips as he rocked into her. He felt her legs wrap around him, her heels digging into his firm backside. He continued to fuck her, not bothering to act like he didn't know what he was doing. He was pretty much done with their little role playing, just wanting to feel Lucy all around him.

However, something devious sparked within him when he felt Lucy's pussy tightening around him, her thighs shaking as her hips jerked. He ended the kiss, deciding to plant his lips against her collarbone as he asked, "What's happening?"

Lucy flushed a darker shade of red, her heart threatening to beat through her chest. Natsu knew exactly what was happening, but she gave him what he wanted to hear anyway. "I-I'm c-coming!"

Natsu growled at the feeling of her convulsing around him, her pussy trying to milk him for all he was worth, but he wasn't finished with her yet. " _Damn!_  You feel so fucking good!" He gave her a few rough thrusts, loving the sound of their skin slapping and her juices sloshing. "So  _fucking_  amazing!"

Lucy let out a prolonged moan when he slowed down, fucking her more gently than she wanted, knowing he was trying to make himself last longer. She purposely squeezed him while whimpering, urging him to fuck her faster.

Natsu obeyed the silent command, hips snapping to draw a choked sob from her. He wanted to go for a while longer, but his release hit him so suddenly, he had no way of stopping himself from spilling into the condom as he growled against her chest. He gave Lucy's body a few short thrusts before stopping, thoroughly exhausted.

"So much better than my hand," Natsu muttered, voice ragged and heart pounding.

He slowly pulled out, feeling sweat clinging to his skin. He heard Lucy clear her throat before she tried sounding professional. "N-now you'll remove the condom," Lucy started, her eyes glazed over as she blinked away her lust, "and dispose of it in a trashcan."

He rolled the condom off, making sure his cum didn't spill out of it before he headed towards the corner of Lucy's 'classroom'. He was just about to throw it away when Lucy said, "Wait!"

Natsu jolted, wondering what he did wrong. He watched as she stumbled off her desk, legs wobbling as she grasped a tissue. She failed to hide the way her legs shook when she walked to him. "Wrap it up. We can't risk anyone seeing it."

Natsu looked around, confused for a moment because they were in their house.  _'Who would see it?'_  He parted his lips when he remembered they were still in character, Lucy playing the concerned teacher who didn't want to get caught.

Being a cheeky guy, Natsu smiled. "Nope, we wouldn't want that." After throwing away the used condom, Natsu sauntered towards his 'teacher', placing his hands on her waist. "Do you want me to help you get off again?"

Lucy shook her head, a lazy smile sliding onto her lips. "I'm very satisfied." She straightened herself up, gently swatting Natsu's hands off her. She pulled her shirt and skirt back on, tucking a few loose strands of blonde hair behind her ear. "Now, clean yourself up. I'm going to assign you some homework to make sure you understood what I taught you."

Natsu grinned, his curiosity piquing. "Oh yeah? What kinda homework?" He thought she might tell him to masturbate, but what she said was much better.

"You should try this again with someone you trust to get the hang of it. You're..." she let her eyes fall down to his spent cock, then back up to his eyes, "a very gifted student, but there's always room to improve."

"I don't have anyone I trust more than you, Miss Heartfilia. Can't I just practice more with you?"

Lucy almost wanted to slap that silly grin off his face, but she couldn't. He looked too cute. "Maybe. I guess a few more lessons couldn't hurt, as long as you don't tell anyone what happened here today. It'll be our little secret."

Natsu chuckled, crossing his arms over his chest. "But I thought you said it was okay, since it was a demonstration? Why can't I tell anyone?" Natsu smiled like a fool, wanting to see how Lucy dug herself out of that one. She looked  _adorable_ , even if Natsu hated that particular word.

However, he couldn't deny that it fit her perfectly in that moment.

"It is, b-but some people might not understand. It's just better this way." She cleared her throat, realizing just what to say to ensure her 'student's' silence. "Besides, if people found out, I'm sure other students would come ask me for help with their sex questions."

She saw the way Natsu's eyes narrowed, clearly not liking the idea of anyone else touching his woman. She smiled sweetly at him before setting a hand on his chest, feeling his rapid heartbeat. She leaned in, brushing her cheek against his before whispering into his ear. "We don't want that, do we?"

Natsu barely held back a growl as his hands gripped her waist, pulling her closer to him. "No, definitely not."

Lucy nodded as she pulled back, feeling Natsu's grip loosen before letting her go. She patted over the scar on his cheek, loving that his flush was still present, even if it was fading. "Good." She walked backwards until she was pressed against her desk again, using a hand to shoo him away. "Run along. I'll see you tomorrow for class."

Natsu found himself laughing as he grabbed his discarded clothes, not bothering to get dressed before slipping out of Lucy's study. He felt a little silly walking naked through the hall towards their bathroom to wash up, but he didn't care.  _'Man, I love that woman.'_

Natsu would hold onto her until the end of time, knowing Lucy was the best treasure anyone could ever wish for. He loved every bit of her, including their adventurous sex life.

**The end.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember to tell me what you thought of this one-shot! Did anyone catch the Easter egg in this story? "She looked adorable, even if Natsu hated that particular word." Which one of my versions of Natsu hates that word? I'll give you another hint. It's my main high school au. :P Please leave a review and tell me your thoughts. :D
> 
> *Just in case anyone was wondering, in this fantasy, Natsu was pretending to be a senior (18 years old). In the story they're both in their 20's and have been together for many years. Also, don't fuck your teachers. I assume if you're mature enough to read a smut fic you would be mature enough not to pursue any type of inappropriate relationship with a teacher, but in case you didn't know, don't do it. I understand stories can have an effect on real people, but readers also need to take some personal responsibility.


	10. Pleasing his Princess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: It's Lucy's turn to decide what she wants to do with Natsu for the night. Since she trusts him completely, she felt comfortable requesting something a little out there. Natsu doesn't know how he feels about her request, but he knows one thing. Lucy's panties are a bit too tight on him. Modern AU.
> 
> Pairing: Natsu/Lucy (Nalu)
> 
> Rated M for foul language, sexual content, and adult situations. Additional warnings: Includes kinks that aren't for everyone. If you don't like it, don't read. Feel free to skip this one-shot if it's not for you. I won't be offended. I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.
> 
> Genre: Romance
> 
> Prompt: Lingerie (Nalu love fest 2017)
> 
> Word Count: 4.1K

**Pleasing his Princess**

Natsu's face burned as he stepped out of the bathroom, entering the bedroom he shared with his girlfriend. Lucy was sitting on the edge of the bed, wearing nothing but a short black skirt and pink lace bra. Her legs were crossed, so he couldn't see anything under her skirt, but he didn't have to see to know she wasn't wearing any panties.

How did he know this?

Because the panties she wore that day were currently on him, the tight silk material not letting him forget it was there.

He took a deep breath, feeling his chest flush as he walked towards her. She was wearing a coy smile, but he didn't believe the expression for a second. The devious glint in her brown eyes told him she was up to something. Either that, or he was being paranoid.

"I was thinking," Lucy started, the hairs on the back of his neck raising as she pulled out her phone. "Would you be okay if I took some pictures?"

_'I knew it,'_  Natsu internally groaned. Lucy wasn't going to let him get off the hook that easily. Wearing Lucy's panties while they had sex wasn't enough. She wanted more.

Deep down, Natsu couldn't blame her. When he got her to dress up for his fantasies in the past, he always requested a picture or two. Most of the time she complied, so Natsu nodded his head, allowing her to open her camera app.

He trusted her with his body, heart, and soul. Why wouldn't he trust her with his pride as well?

Lucy opened her camera app before setting the phone on the edge of the bed, saving it for later. She beckoned him closer, her hands grasping his hips when he was within reach.

Natsu's skin tingled where she touched, her hands slipping under his shirt to feel his toned stomach. Her fingers dipped between each abdominal muscle, her breath catching when she found his pecs. Natsu knew Lucy appreciated his body. He kept in shape not only for himself, but for Lucy too.

Seeing her eyes get hazy when she touched or looked at him made all the trips to the gym worth it.

"Take this off," Lucy commanded, pulling her hands from his shirt before giving the hem a tug. "Please?"

The 'please' was unneeded. She was just being nice. It was Lucy's turn to call the shots tonight, and he would obey her every command. If the scene got too intense he had his handy safe words he could use, but Natsu doubted they would get used tonight.

Natsu tore his shirt off, letting it fall behind him. Lucy's eyes widened as she licked her lips, mesmerized by the sight in front of her. Her hands followed her gaze, fingers brushing against tan muscles.

"Damn," she murmured, her thighs squeezing tighter. "It should be illegal to look this good."

If Natsu wasn't too busy thinking about the way Lucy's panties rid up on his ass, he would have teased her about making lame pick up jokes. Instead, he settled for looking down at her, watching as she appreciated his body.

"You know what sounds good right now," Lucy started, her fingers trailing down.

Natsu's heart pounded when Lucy touched the waistband of his sweatpants, his breathing picking up as she toyed with the strings dangling over his cock. Despite the weirdness that came by wearing Lucy's panties, he was half-hard, the knowledge that her fantasy was coming true making his blood heat up. He loved pleasuring Lucy, whether it was physically or mentally.

"What sounds good?" he asked when she didn't finish her sentence, eager to please her.

Lucy tore her gaze away from his waistband to look up, her teeth gnawing on her bottom lip. Natsu resisted the urge to lean in and replace her teeth with his, loving the way she whimpered when he bit her. He almost asked what she wanted again, the anticipation driving him wild.

"Kiss me," was all Lucy said, Natsu's lips crashing against hers a second later. They both tumbled on the bed, Lucy's hands grabbing his biceps while he placed his elbows on either side of her head, keeping himself steady as he stole her breath away.

Lucy parted his lips with her tongue, Natsu not giving her a fight. He let her roam around his mouth for a moment before invading hers, sucking on her tongue before massaging it with his own, drawing out a few mewls from the vixen beneath him.

Natsu moaned into Lucy's mouth when she started rubbing over his crotch, not caring how her hand ended up down there. He bucked into her touch, craving far more than he was receiving.

Lucy moved to push Natsu off her, removing her bra before he could ask her what she was doing. They were kissing again as the article of clothing hit the floor, their passion growing as the air around them warmed.

"Lick me," Lucy ordered, grabbing a fist full of Natsu's hair to guide him to her aching breasts. He was happy to obey, his tongue running over the pert nipple before his lips sealed around it. "Good Dragon!"

Pride surged in Natsu as he lapped at her sensitive skin, Lucy arching her back to get closer to him. Her nails raked against his scalp as she whimpered, " _Yes! Natsuu!_ " Natsu loved all of it, especially the way his name fell from her lips as she cried out in pleasure.

"B-bite me!" Lucy yelled, her other nails digging into his shoulder blade. Natsu's teeth nipped around her nipple to tease her. She let out what sounded like a mix between a growl and a moan, liking what he was doing but also wanting more.

Natsu gave her what she craved, teeth lightly biting her nipple. He didn't want to hurt her, thankful when she cried out, " _Fuck!_ "

Natsu ran his tongue over her nipple while his other hand pinched her neglected one. Judging by the moans he elicited, she was enjoying her treatment. "Oh  _god!_  Like that!"

Natsu wondered if he could get her off with nipple stimulation alone. It wouldn't be the first time, but he preferred touching  _other_  places as well. Lucy's body was incredible, and he loved playing with every part of it.

Natsu's mouth released her nipple, earning a huff of frustration from his princess. He almost snickered, loving the pout that formed on her face before it was replaced with another gasp of pleasure, his other hand rolling her nipple between his fingers. "Can I pet you?" Natsu asked, a primal need to stroke her pussy taking over his thoughts.

When Lucy nodded, his hand went down, flipping her skirt up to reveal her glistening sex. He knew all of her wetness didn't come from his touches. Some of it came from her fantasy coming true, and that made him more aware of the constricting material pressing against his erection.

He was hard, throbbing for attention, but his cock went neglected. He wanted to pleasure Lucy, his fingers slipping through her wet folds to touch her entrance. He played with her for a moment, enjoying the way she squirmed from his ministrations.

"Don't tease me," Lucy warned, causing Natsu to chuckle to himself.

"Yes, Princess."

He curled a finger as he entered her, feeling her wet heat consuming him. Lucy's hand tightened its grip on his hair, pulling his head towards hers so she could kiss him. She moaned, chest vibrating as he pumped into her, adding a second finger when he wanted to spread her wider.

"You're so wet," Natsu taunted against her lips, only for her to silence him with a demanding kiss. Lucy thrust her tongue into Natsu's mouth and whimpered, the sound music to his ears. He was content with fingering her until she came, but Lucy had other plans. After five more delicious strokes inside her pussy, Lucy ended the kiss, her voice airy as she panted.

"Take off your pants."

Natsu jolted, realizing what was about to happen. He tried changing Lucy's mind by rubbing a particular spot inside her body, the one that always made her wetter, but she wasn't having any of it.

"Now," she demanded, tone leaving no room for debates.

Natsu reluctantly pulled out of her body, his fingers moving towards his mouth as his lips parted. Lucy shook her head, her eyes narrowing. "Only good dragons get treats."

Natsu's cock throbbed from Lucy's words, a pout forming on his face as he lowered his fingers. He wanted to taste her arousal, but he couldn't. He would have to earn that privilege.

Natsu stood up, eyes falling to Lucy's exposed core, the folds of her sex wet with lust and need. He bit back a groan as his thumbs hooked under the waistband of his sweatpants, hesitating before he pushed them down.

Air brushed against the exposed parts of his cock, a good three inches of himself poking out from the pink panties that caged him. His balls were much closer to his body than he preferred, giving him no room to feel comfortable. He was used to boxer briefs, not 'hipster' female panties.

Natsu was about to grab the underwear to pull them down too, but Lucy shook her head. He didn't need to be told, taking the hint. He pushed his sweatpants all the way down, awkwardly stepping out of them. The back of the panties tried riding up more, his cock twitching against the front of the material.

_'This is so weird,'_  Natsu thought, but he couldn't deny the sense of excitement that flooded his veins as Lucy's hungry eyes raked over his form. She sat up, not bothering to fix her skirt so he could see her beautiful pussy.

She used one finger to coax him forward, his knees sinking into the bed so he could climb next to her. He didn't expect what came next, his face burning hotter when she told him to get on all fours.

As Natsu dropped down to his hands, Lucy got up, grabbing her phone in the process. She told him to stay still, taking a few pictures of his backside before she gently rubbed his balls through the panties, the sensation feeling odd yet okay. It wasn't enough to calm the dull ache in his cock, but it was a start.

Lucy stopped touching him so she could lay on the bed, her back pressed against the blanket as she looked up at him. "Sit up." Natsu did as he was told, the head of his cock leaking pre-cum. He wanted her to touch him badly, but he would wait until she was ready. Like she said, good dragons deserved treats.

With her right hand, she pressed record on her phone, bringing the camera up to capture the moment. He trusted the video would stay between the two of them, their bond stronger than anything in the world. There were no doubts in his mind that she would respect him and not tell anyone about the things they did behind closed doors, valuing their privacy.

Natsu sucked in a sharp breath when she started running her hand up and down the front of the panties, avoiding any exposed parts of his cock. He bit his lip, reminding himself to stay still for Lucy. She wanted to play with him, so he would let her have her fun.

Natsu shuddered when her hand gripped his cock, pushing the pink material down so she could pump more of his length. His eyes slid shut as she stroked him, her grip firm and wet from his dripping need.

" _Damn_ ," he moaned, his voice shaky as he adjusted to the sensations.

When Lucy's fingers brushed over the tip of his cock, Natsu hissed, head tilting back as pure pleasure washed over his body. His fingers twitched, wanting to touch Lucy back, but he didn't. He wanted Lucy to reward him for being good, which was exactly what she did a moment later.

Natsu's eyes shot open when her hand left his cock so she could grab one of his hands, guiding it between her legs. He didn't have to ask what she wanted, his fingers searching for her bundle of nerves to play with, lazily rubbing it before drawing small circles around the nub.

Lucy's hand returned to his cock, relief and pleasure taking over his mind. He barely registered her command, mind buzzing from her touches.

"Up and down only."

Natsu nodded, panting as he ran his fingers up and down her clit like she wanted. He loved when Lucy told him how to touch her, knowing he was doing exactly what she liked in that moment. He wanted to please her in any way he could, even if sometimes it led him down some weird paths.

But Lucy was weird, and that was one of the things he loved about her. He could tolerate a little weird, as long as it got her off and made her happy.

"Do you like this?" Lucy asked, giving his cock a squeeze before continuing.

" _Fuck yes_ ," he grunted, throbbing for more.

Her strokes were long and slow, really feeling every inch of his cock. She would occasionally fondle his balls through the panties or rub at his inner thighs, all of her touches making his head spin. He moaned when she tucked the front part of the panties under his balls, the material staying in place as she continued to pump him in her hand.

Before Natsu knew it, Lucy was putting the phone aside so she could lean up, her tongue lapping at his tip to collect his beaded pre-cum. Natsu roared, his hips bucking to chase her mouth as she backed away. An apology rested on the tip of his tongue, but he didn't get to utter it, choking when she took him in her mouth a second later.

Heat flooded Natsu's body, a spring coiling in his lower stomach. He groaned when Lucy took him deeper in her mouth, her tongue running along the underside while her lips sealed tightly around his length.

"F- _fuck_ ," Natsu moaned, throat growing dry as he started approaching his release. " _L-Lucy! Gaahh_ , I-I'm not gonna l-last if you—  _Oh fucking hell!_ "

His teeth clenched as he tried to hold back, his body shaking as he resisted that pleasure he craved so deeply. "C-can I? Please?!" Natsu asked, his voice more of a groan than anything. "Can I come?!"

Lucy's mouth was ripped from his cock before he could find his end, his body screaming from his denied climax. He panted, pink bangs sticking to his forehead from sweat. He didn't realize he started sweating until a drip rolled down the back of his neck, forgotten when Lucy gave the tiniest lick to his tip.

"You want to come so soon?" Lucy asked before leaning in, giving the tip of his cock another lick. She batted her eyelashes up at him, feigning innocence.

Natsu knew better, her darker fantasies no secret to him. His voice was rough with lust as he grunted, not knowing what he wanted. He knew coming would feel amazing, but his princess hadn't gotten hers yet. It would be wrong of him to finish without taking care of her first. What kind of dragon would he be if he allowed something like that to happen?

"No," he managed to whisper despite his body begging him to say yes. Pride bloomed in his chest when Lucy smiled, her eyes bright.

"No, what?" Lucy teased, removing herself from his cock. He wanted to whine at the loss of contact, but that would only prolong his suffering.

Natsu shuddered in pleasure when her eyes turned sharp, waiting for an answer. "No, Princess. I don't want to come yet."

"Good dragon," she whispered, her tongue prodding at his slit, smearing his pre-cum around the head. She didn't use her hands to touch him, his cock twitching as she gave him small licks.

Natsu's heart warmed from the praise. He craved it, wanting to please her so she would do it again. He would go to the ends of the Earth for her and then some. She was his everything, and he was hers.

Lucy was sitting up a moment later, one hand pulling at his left side while the other pushed on his right, effectively making him lay on his back. Lucy got off the bed, unzipping her skirt so it could fall on the floor before climbing on top of him, facing away.

With her panties still hooked under his balls, she hovered over his hips, taking his warm cock in her hands before giving him a firm pump. His head fell back as his eyes squeezed shut, his lips parting as a moan slipped out.

"Do you want to be inside me?" Lucy asked, her fingers teasing his head.

Natsu nodded, voice turning raspy as he begged. "Please!  _Fuck!_  I want that so fucking bad!"

He could imagine Lucy smirking, his eyes refusing to open. He knew if he looked at her right now, he was sure to blow his load prematurely. However, he couldn't stop his eyes from shooting open when he felt the blunt end of his cock gliding against her dripping folds, her wet heat threatening to consume him with a single plunge.

It took everything in Natsu's power not to buck into her, knowing that was the fastest way to get Lucy off him. Being patient proved to be the best option, Lucy slowly sinking down on his member when she knew she had tamed him. Their moans mixed as she took him in, every inch of his thick cock sliding against her walls.

Lucy squeezed around him a few times on her way down, making his body surge with pleasure with every clench. He was already close to finishing, but he wanted to hold out long enough for her to get her own happy ending, so he stayed strong.

Natsu realized how difficult that would be once Lucy lifted herself up using her thighs and legs, her walls massaging him as she rode him at a slow pace. Natsu's hands came up, ready to grab her, but he stopped before he could touch her bare skin. "Pr- _Princess_ ," he moaned, voice cracking as his control slipped.

"What is it?" Lucy asked, humming when she impaled herself on his cock again, not bothering to speed up her motions. The pace she set was killing him, but he could hold out if it meant making her happy. At least, he hoped he could.

"Can I touch you?  _Please?_ " He didn't know what was off limits. Sometimes when Lucy was in the dominant role she didn't allow any touching on his part unless she told him otherwise, but sometimes she didn't mind when he got handsy. He figured it was better to be safe than sorry, wanting his princess happy with him.

Lucy arched her back as she tilted her head up, her long blonde hair brushing against his chest. She was pretending to think, he knew she was, and that just made his heart beat faster. He loved when she was in control.

People assumed he was always the dominant one since he had a fiery personality, but he enjoyed surrendering himself to her on occasion, letting her guide him and set the rules. Lucy was the only person he trusted that much, the only person he felt that comfortable with.

He could always safeword out if he felt the need to, but he rarely did. Lucy knew when to let up for the most part, judging his body language to tell when he was on the verge of feeling uncomfortable. It was the same for him when he was in control. He would read Lucy's body and eyes to see when things were going too far so he could pull it back.

Trust was crucial.

" _Yes_ ," Lucy gasped, her hands grabbing his to put them on her hips. She squeezed them, letting him know she wanted him to hold on tight. He didn't disappoint, his grip bruising as she started going faster, her walls dragging deliciously along his cock, pleasure coursing through both of them.

" _Fuck!_ " Natsu grunted, head slamming back against the bed. He could feel his resolve crumbling, the desire to fill his princess's core with his essence increasing with every pump into her.

Lucy's hips rolled as she rode him, drawing out the pleasure. She leaned back, her hands resting against the bed as she squeezed around his cock, gaining every shred of attention he had left. "Touch me," she ordered, moaning when Natsu did just that.

One of his hands covered a breast, fingers kneading the pliable flesh while his palm teased her nipple. The other hand sought her clit, rubbing it mercilessly once he found it. Lucy's movements stuttered as her body shook, her pussy convulsing wildly around him. She felt warmer as she came, crying out his name when he pinched both her clit and nipple.

"Na- _Natsuuu!_ "

Natsu was shocked when he didn't come inside her, his stamina better than he expected. He was ready to continue to fuck Lucy, but she had other plans, pulling off his body once she came down from her natural high.

Natsu couldn't stop himself from growling when she removed herself from his cock, her narrowed eyes directing at him the moment she turned around. He quieted down, not wanting to upset her. He was close to his release. He didn't want her to decide he could wait longer.

She smiled when he didn't make another noise aside from his labored breathing, but he couldn't be faulted for that. Lucy drove him insane with her touches, his blood feeling like liquid fire as it traveled through his body. Her hand wrapped around the base of his cock as she leaned down, taking most of him in her mouth.

Natsu moaned when she started lapping around his cock, then hissed when she bobbed her head up and down, lips dragging over his sensitive skin. He knew she could taste herself on his cock, part of him wanting to ask her if he could have a taste too, but he couldn't form the words. His mind turned foggy as she took his cock deeper into her mouth, his end rapidly approaching.

" _Nggh!_  F- _Fuck!_  Pr-Princess! I-I can't! I'm gonna—"

He spurted into her mouth, hot white ribbons shooting down her throat. Lucy pulled up immediately, grabbing the front part of her panties to pull it back up, stretching them so they covered the tip of his cock. Natsu shuddered when he released against the material, his cum smearing everywhere and drenching her panties.

"You look so sexy," Lucy praised, stroking his cock through her underwear. He moaned in response, hips giving soft bucks as he continued to come. "I'm not even mad you came without permission. How does it feel?"

"Feels, so fucking in-incredible!  _Damn!_ "

Natsu panted as he spilled everything he had into her panties, the front now drenched and sticky. He looked down at himself, seeing the mess he made. It made his cock twitch, knowing Lucy was loving the show he put on. His head fell back, a relieved breath passing his parted lips. His release felt amazing, made better by the fact that Lucy finished before him and got to live out one of her fantasies.

His heart slowly returned to normal, the flush on his face, neck, and chest fading as he calmed down. Natsu grinned when Lucy laid next to him, wrapping an arm around his middle so she could pull herself closer to him.

"Such a good dragon," Lucy mumbled, making Natsu's heart flip in his chest. "You did so well. I'm proud of you, you know that? I'm lucky to have you."

"I'm all yours," Natsu whispered, his body feeling light when she gave him a squeeze. He loved when Lucy was dominant. It was sexy as hell, but he craved her cuddly side more. She was very affectionate after sex, placing languid kisses over his heated skin as her fingers pet his stomach, showing him how much she appreciated him playing along with her fantasy.

Wrapping an arm around her, Natsu tucked her into his side, pressing a kiss to her sweaty forehead. He didn't realize she had gotten so worked up too, both of their bodies exhausted and in need of a hot shower.

Despite that, they didn't move. It wasn't long before the couple fell into a deep sleep, their mess forgotten and their bodies tangling together. They didn't mind. It wasn't like it would be the first time they woke up and had to clean up the aftermath of their session.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this story for myself, but I figured I could share it in case anyone else was interested in reading it. I won't be offended if you skipped or skimmed it. If you want, you can leave a guest review if you wish to keep your comments anonymous. :)
> 
> So, what do you think of this one-shot? I know it was a little out there, but as I post more chapters I start to feel more comfortable writing about different things. I know it's not everyone's preference. If you didn't like the particular kink but still read the whole thing, could you tell me what you thought of the rest of the story? For those that enjoyed the kink, let me know what you thought! I love hearing from each and every one of you! Thank you so much for reading. I'll be posting another one-shot on October 23rd, so watch out for that. :P
> 
> Warning: Don't let someone take semi-nude/nude/sex pictures of you unless you 100% trust them, and even then you have to be careful. It's very risky letting someone capture you in an intimate moment like that, and the damage done if those pictures get out can sometimes be irreversible. Be very cautious with who you trust and let in. Your body is yours, and at the end of the day, it's your choice what happens with it. Please protect yourself and think twice about who you let snap those pictures or who you send those types of pictures to.
> 
> I've personally had some of my pictures/videos seen on accident, and let me tell you, it was devastating. The person I gave them to was someone I trusted, but accidents still happen. (His family found them) Just really wanna get the point across that even if it seems like a fun/sexy idea, really think about your actions and the possible consequences of them. Actually, that advice can be applied to just about everything. Just be careful. Not everyone has your best interest in mind.
> 
> Once again, please let me know what you thought of this one-shot!


	11. Dungeon

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Summary: With a little help, Lucy set up the scene Natsu would never forget. She knew he loved when she was the one restrained, but how would the dragon slayer react when he was the one in chains? Canonverse. (Part 2 of Chapter 6: Chains)
> 
> This story is loosely based off Hiro Mashima's drawing where Natsu is in chains.
> 
> Pairing: Natsu/Lucy (Nalu)
> 
> Rated M for foul language, sexual content, and adult situations.
> 
> Prompt: Chains (Nalu love fest 2017)
> 
> Genre: Romance
> 
> Word Count: 5.2K

**Dungeon**

"I'm gonna die," Natsu groaned, his head buried in Lucy's lap.

She ran her fingers through his pink hair, hoping he would be okay for the rest of the train ride. They were headed to Crocus for the weekend for a little surprise. She told Natsu it was for a mission, but that was a lie.

Lucy continued to pet Natsu's head with one hand while she read her book with the other. Natsu suffering from motion sickness helped keep her cover. He was less likely to question why the two of them were going on a mission without everyone else. It wasn't uncommon that they went alone, but they usually had Happy tag along with them.

She suppressed a giggle, remembering the bucket of fish she had to give Happy to bribe him to stay home. She didn't want anyone messing with her plans. She had spent too much time and used too many favors to set everything up.

Before Lucy knew it, the train had arrived at the station in Crocus. After putting on her backpack and slipping her oversized purse on her shoulder, Lucy helped Natsu stand. He leaned on her as they exited the train, needing a moment before he recovered from the ride.

He groaned, rubbing at his belly before looking around. "Where's the job at again?"

"The royal palace," Lucy said, only counting it was a half-lie. There was still no mission, but they  _were_ headed to the palace. He followed her, asking a few questions along the way. Lucy did her best to dodge them, distracting the man with different things they saw along the way.

Once they arrived at their destination, Lucy gave the guards her name. "Ah, yes. Queen Hisui has been expecting you," one of the gate guards said before escorting them inside the large structure.

While Lucy let her excitement bubble in her stomach and chest, Natsu looked around. Lucy saw he was on high alert, probably watching out for any danger. She hadn't told him what the 'mission' was for, so she guessed he was being cautious.

They entered the room where the queen was, the beautiful woman sitting on her throne. Her lips curved into a smile when she saw Lucy and Natsu, already knowing the reason for their visit.

"Arcadios," she said, immediately getting said man's attention. "Can you explain the details of the mission to Natsu while I speak to Lucy."

"As you wish." Arcadios walked up to Natsu, grabbing him by the shoulder before leading him out of the room.

Lucy caught Natsu looking back at her, his eyes pleading for her to come with him, but she didn't move from her spot. She waited until he was gone before looking back at the queen.

"Is it ready?"

Hisui nodded, giggling as she stood up. "Follow me."

Lucy found herself walking down a narrow staircase, the walls and steps made of stone. Only a few torches lit the way, giving Lucy a delicious shiver that traveled up her spine. They were going to the prison cells, but for tonight, they would serve as Lucy's personal dungeon.

Hisui showed Lucy to the wing of the prison that wasn't being occupied. "As requested, the mattress is newer and the chains are right there. Is there anything else you need?"

Lucy looked around the small prison cell, her mind flashing to the time she was held captive in one. Natsu and her friends had saved her, only to end up getting stuck underground. Queen Hisui assured her that wouldn't happen again, but the memory made Lucy wary.

"No, this should be it."

"Shall I tell Arcadios to bring him down?" the queen asked as she stepped away from the metal bars dividing the cell from the hall.

"Give me a few minutes to set up, then tell him." Lucy was about to get to work, but remembered her manners. "Thank you."

"After everything Fairy Tail's done for this country, it is an honor to return the favor." Queen Hisui looked over the cell, her lips forming a smile. "Even if the favor is a little surprising."

"No one will know about this, right?" Lucy asked, needing what happened down there to remain a secret.

"The only people who know are me and Arcadios, but he's been sworn to secrecy. I will have him keep guard outside so no one comes down this wing. He shouldn't be able to hear you."

Lucy nodded. "Thank you again."

"You're very welcome."

As the queen left, Lucy turned back to the room. She didn't have a lot of time to set up, so she got to work. She pulled out her pillow and sheets from home, tucking them around the fairly decent mattress. She remembered from experience they weren't comfortable, but tonight wasn't about comfort.

Lucy pulled out the toys she would be using, hiding them under a towel on the bed. She smiled at the chains attached to the wall, already imagining Natsu strung up in them. However, there was something missing.

Delicate hands pulled out a metal collar from her backpack, setting it on the bed. She didn't bother bringing the chain that went with it, seeing as it wouldn't be needed. She just wanted the aesthetics of Natsu wearing the collar for a change.

Lucy jolted when she heard a door opening, Natsu's voice from down the hall reaching her ears a moment later. He was talking with someone, but she couldn't hear what he was saying. She put her bags beside the bed, then checked over herself to make sure she was ready. Her eyes widened when she remembered a key part of her plan, something that was sure to drive her dragon slayer wild.

As she heard Natsu say bye to whomever he was speaking to earlier, Lucy made quick work of her bra. She unhooked the clasp before pulling it off, all while keeping her tank top on. Natsu loved when she went without a bra, so she aimed to please.

"Lucy!" Natsu called, his voice closer than before. "Are you down here?"

"Over here," she said, knowing his sharp ears heard her easily. She was in the last cell, wanting to be as isolated as possible.

Natsu's footsteps picked up as he started running, showing up at the cell in a matter of seconds. "Oi! What's going on? Arcadios says there's some kinda beast down here?"

Lucy bit her inner cheek, trying to keep herself from laughing. "A beast, huh?"

Natsu nodded, slipping into the cell without taking his eyes off her face. "He said we gotta work together to tame it."

Lucy couldn't stop herself from snorting, wishing she could have seen Arcadios explaining that mission to Natsu. "I wouldn't exactly call it a beast," she whispered, sauntering up to him. She placed her hands on his shoulders, feeling the heat radiating off his body.

"What would ya call it then?" Natsu asked, leaning in, his green eyes lighting up with curiosity.

She almost felt bad. Natsu looked ready for a fight, but she hoped her treat would be a good substitution. Instead of answering his question, Lucy jutted out her bottom lip, giving him a pout. "I have a confession to make. There's no mission."

"There's no mission?" His brows knitted together in confusion before he looked around, eyes landing on the bed. "Why are our sheets here?"

Lucy placed a hand on his solid chest, feeling heat seep into her fingers. "I lied to get you down here."

"Why'd you do that?" he asked, eyes returning to her face. "I woulda come down here if you asked me to."

Her hand trailed down, fingers brushing over the waistband of his white shorts. He was told they were going on a mission, so he was dressed for the occasion. "I thought we could have a little fun down here, in the dungeon."

Lucy's hand slide over his crotch, giving him a squeeze. It didn't take long for the dragon slayer to understand what she meant by 'fun', his lips already quirking into a grin as he nodded. "Yeah, that sounds good."

Lucy wasn't surprised when he was the one who leaned in, planting the first kiss to her lips. Her hands moved to his chest, pushing the vest off his shoulders and down his arms. While the vest fell to the ground, her hands grip his biceps, guiding him backwards. She knew Natsu thought they were heading towards the bed, but she had other ideas.

Natsu's back hit the wall, feeling the cold stone against his heated skin. He didn't notice, a fire already burning through his body as Lucy's kisses turned sloppy. He growled when she nibbled on his bottom lip, his cock twitching with excitement.

His hands were on her hips, ready to tease the waistband of her skirt, but Lucy had other plans. She forcefully grabbed his hands, lifting them above his head. Natsu chuckled, not knowing what she was doing, but he liked it.

Lucy's lips slid against his, then veered off towards his cheek, then ear. She whispered, voice low and airy. "I have a request." She softly licked the shell of his ear, feeling him shudder against her.

"Anything," he said, meaning it.

Lucy could feel his hard cock, throbbing against his shorts. It was pressing against her thigh, begging for her attention, but it would have to wait a moment. "Remember what we were talking about last month?"

When Natsu furrowed his brows, she added, "About you being the one chained up next time?"

Her heart raced when she saw his Adam's apple bob, clearly nervous about having her restrain him. Still, he nodded, voice husky. "Yeah."

"I want to do that," she said with no hesitation, needing him to know she was serious.

She thought he might try to talk his way out of it, but she was surprised when she felt his cock leap in his shorts, his lips parting as a growl rumbled in his chest. "I like that idea."

Lucy smiled, happy he was going along with her plan,  _for now_. She figured he would be less thrilled when he found out the rest, but she didn't want to spoil the surprise. "Good. Keep your hands up so I can cuff them."

His green eyes widened in surprise when Lucy did just that, using the handcuffs attached to the wall to restrain her dragon. She looked at Natsu after she was finished securing the cuffs, only to see his eyes narrowing upwards at the devices. "What's wrong?"

"Are these magic sealing cuffs?" he asked, causing her to jolt back.

"I didn't think about that. They shouldn't be?" Lucy reached up, feeling the power beneath his fingertips. "Try to use a little magic."

"Step back," he instructed, waiting until she was out of the way before breathing out a small puff of fire. He smiled, happy the cuffs weren't going to suppress his magic. He was a proud dragon, and nothing could truly lock him up. However, for the purpose of this scene, he could pretend the cuffs were doing just that.

They both knew he could rip them off the wall if he wanted to, seeing as they were ordinary chains.

"Stay right there," Lucy said with a giggle as she walked towards the bed, knowing at the moment Natsu couldn't go anywhere. She grabbed the metal collar, bringing it back to her 'prisoner'. "May I put this on?"

Natsu looked more hesitant to be collared, but he nodded anyway. "Do I get the chance to use safe words if I wanna?"

"Of course," she said as she opened the collar, sliding it around his neck. Lucy was careful when she closed it, not wanting to pinch his skin. "There, all set."

Natsu stretched his neck and arms, testing the restraints out. If it were anyone but Lucy chaining him, he would fight back, but he trusted the woman in front of him with everything he had. "What's next?"

Lucy smiled, her brown eyes lighting up as she gripped his waistband. "I'm going to blow you."

Natsu's eyes widened, not expecting that answer but thrilled nonetheless. He watched as she got down on her knees, taking his shorts and boxers with her. Lucy didn't try to tease him, taking him into her mouth a second later. He hissed at the heat her mouth provided, his hands jerking to grab her head, only to remember he was chained to the wall.

His senses heightened at the thought of not being able to touch her while she serviced him, completely at her mercy. He loved it, especially since she wasn't playing any games, just working his cock over like a pro.

However, Lucy knew this was just a small part in her overall plan. She wanted her dragon slayer turned on, needing her touches with a burning desire. Her tongue swirled around his cock as she bobbed up and down, keeping his eye contact while she sucked him. She could already taste his pre-cum, knowing he was thoroughly enjoying the treatment he received.

She couldn't blame him. He was being handled much better than any of the other prisoners at the palace.

Just when she felt Natsu getting too close to the edge, she pulled back, not caring that saliva spilled down her chin, dripping onto her chest. She was going to get a lot messier, so that was nothing to her.

Natsu watched with fierce eyes, silently commanding her to come back and finish the job. She smiled sweetly at him as she stood, her hands brushing over strong thighs, toned abs, and a muscular chest. She leaned in, looking as if she was going to give him a kiss.

Natsu loosened his lips, ready to accept it, but a shiver ran down his spine when she licked across his lips, pulling back when he leaned forward to try to kiss her. She tsked him playfully before turning around, slowly swaying her hips as she made her way to the bed.

While keeping her back to him, Lucy bent over, letting her skirt ride up her thighs. She could feel heat burning between her legs, either from the desire building within her or Natsu's glare, she couldn't be sure. It was possible it was a combination of the two.

Her cheeks flushed at the exposed position, but she didn't let that stop her. Natsu loved confidence, so she would give it to him. Soft hands trailed up her legs, pushing the skirt higher. She gripped her panties, pulling the material off her body. She wasn't surprised to find a small wet spot over the crotch, her blood pumping and juices flowing since she first laid eyes on the dungeon.

Being a writer, she loved to be adventurous in bed, sometimes playing different roles to keep things new and exciting.

Her panties fell to the ground, discarded to the side once she stepped out of them. The short skirt was next, her fingers slowly pushing the material down, letting Natsu get a nice view of her firm ass before she turned around. Just as she expected, Natsu's hungry eyes were fixed on her.

Lucy's heart flipped at the sight, loving the fact that Natsu never grew tired of her. She could say the same for him, always enjoying their time spent together, whether they were out on a mission, hanging out around the guild, sleeping in on a day off, or fucking like wild animals on the ground because they couldn't be bothered to make it back to their bed.

Their relationship was founded on friendship and built with trust and respect. There was no one in the world Lucy trusted more than Natsu, knowing he would be there for her no matter what. Sure, they had some rocky times in their past. Him leaving her behind for a year to go train certainly didn't help, but they grew stronger in the end, pushing past the hard times to find a common ground.

Lucy took a seat on the bed, spreading her thighs so he could get a good look at her womanhood. Cold air bit at her wet folds, but she ignored it. Natsu's heat was soon warming the place up, scaring the cold away.

She lifted her hands, fingers playing with the straps of her tank top before they ghosted over her breasts. She saw the recognition flicker behind Natsu's dark eyes, realizing she was without a bra. She took advantage of his daze, fingers pulling the front part of her shirt down until her breasts spilled out.

Releasing the top caused her breasts to press together, perkier than normal and on full display for Natsu's greedy eyes. Her nipples were erect, begging for attention, so she gave in. A moan bubbled in her chest as she massaged her breasts, palms brushing against her nipples. She knew Natsu was already enjoying the show, but he had no idea this was just the beginning.

"What are you doing?" Natsu asked when she leaned back, propping her head on a pillow. His voice was tinted with lust, just how she wanted him.

"I want to put on a little show for you," Lucy mumbled, feeling her embarrassment creep up on her. She wanted to be confident, but she was nervous, worried she would look weird. "Just stand there and watch."

She smiled as she pulled out her first toy, a small purple vibrator. She clicked the button on the handle, turning it on its lowest setting. When she pressed it against her clit, she sucked in a breath, feeling the jolts course through her nerves. Her pussy tightened automatically, wanting something to grip.

Lucy rubbed the vibrator downwards, sliding it against her wet slit. She looked up, seeing Natsu's piercing eyes were trained on her face. While keeping his gaze, she turned the vibrator up a setting, moving it back to her clit. Her lips parted as a flush surfaced on her neck, spreading to the tops of her breasts.

A soft whimper escaped her lips when she drew small circles around her clit, using her free hand to spread her lower lips so Natsu could see how wet she was becoming. Natsu's eyes fell to her pussy, his lips parting as she traced her wet folds, all while keeping the vibrator on her. Lucy could feel it, her arousal building and heart hammering. She lightly fingered herself, just poking in an inch or two, wanting to feel stimulation but not ready for the real penetration.

_Yet._

Lucy's hand came up, running over her breast before pinching her nipple. Natsu was transfixed on the sight, his teeth scraping over his bottom lip, but Lucy barely noticed, pleasure flooding her body and mind. She stuck two fingers into her mouth, collecting her saliva in an unladylike fashion.

She didn't bother being clean when she withdrew her fingers, saliva trailing down the corner of her lip, snapping off before the other part reached the swell of her breast. She coated her nipple in her spit, eagerly rubbing it to draw out a loud moan, " _Nggh! Ahhh!_ " Her back arched, pussy clenching as the combined assault of her fingers and vibrator sent her body higher and higher.

Lucy's eyes finally fell on Natsu, looking down at his leaking cock. It was throbbing, the skin glistening with pre-cum. She wanted to run her lips over it, collect it with her tongue, but she held back. She was having too much fun teasing him and putting on her show. She had more to do before she would release her dragon.

Natsu's breathing turned ragged when she pulled out a dildo, just a little smaller than his own cock. His sharp eyes watched as she rubbed the tip of her dildo against her lips before popping it into her mouth, wetting it with her saliva. His cock gave a painful throb, wanting her lips to be around him.

Lucy brought the dildo to her pussy, sliding it against her slit, getting it soaked with her juices. He could smell her arousal lingering in the air, the intoxicating scent making a fire roar through his veins.

When Lucy started easing the dildo into her pussy, she moaned, capturing every bit of attention Natsu had. He growled as it sank into her body, the chains around him clinking as he tried moving forward, only to be reminded that he was her prisoner. He was at her mercy, but this time he wanted to be free so he could claim the woman he loved.

Lucy fucked herself slowly at first, getting used to the sensation. She turned the vibrator up to the third setting, whimpering loudly at the pleasure. Her inner walls clenched around the dildo, a shudder racking her body as her thighs shook. She knew she was approaching her first orgasm fast, and she did nothing to stop it.

" _Yes!_ " she moaned, eyes slamming shut as she thrust the dildo in and out of her. She heard Natsu's chains clanking, but she ignored it. She loved knowing he was being teased, wishing he could be the one inside of her instead of that dildo. " _Ahhhhh! F-fuck!_ "

She heard Natsu groan, her name coming out like gravel. " _Lucy_."

He was tempting, but she didn't give in. She wanted him to watch her as she got herself off at least once before letting him go. Her chest heaved as she tried to regulate her breathing, her blood and heart racing out of control.

"Oh fuck! Y- _yes! Oh god yes!_ " Her climax hit her at full force, causing her body to go stiff as her pussy convulsed around the dildo. She continued fucking herself, tears stinging the corners of her eyes as the vibrator kept her high going. She didn't get a chance to catch her breath before a second orgasm came, her head slamming back into the pillow as she wailed, completely forgetting she had an audience.

Before Lucy could have a third one, she let go of the dildo, letting it rest inside her quivering hole. Her hand felt numb as she played with her breast, knowing she looked crude as she spit on her fingers before playing with her nipple. She glanced over, seeing Natsu's back leaning against the wall, his cock twitching with need while his eyes traced her body. He was panting, and she loved it.

Lucy grabbed the base of the dildo again, this time fucking herself faster than humanly possible. She didn't hold back her cries of pleasure, letting her voice echo around them. "Yes! F- _fuuuck! OH FUCK! AHHHH!_ "

Lucy put the vibrator to the side, fucking herself with the dildo while she groped her breast. " _Nghh! Ah ah!_  Y- _yess!_  Oh fuck that's g- _good!_ " Her hand moved fast, fucking her at a speed that not even a dragon slayer could compete with. It was physically impossible, but even she knew Natsu's cock was better than some toy, especially when she took into consideration the man who was attached to said cock.

Still, she enjoyed the pleasure crashing over her body, her system preparing itself for another orgasm.

Her eyes found his as she came again, crying out with a strained voice. "It f-feels so fucking good,  _Natsuuu!_ "

His eyes were glossy, steam pouring from his mouth when he parted his lips. "Does it?" he asked, fingers twitching as he gave the cuffs a jerk. They held strong, preventing him from reaching the moaning mess that Lucy had become.

She nodded, voice cracking as she came down from her high. "D-do you wish it was you f-fucking me?!"

Fire burned in Natsu's eyes as he clenched his fists, his cock spilling more pre-cum. "Yes!"

Lucy panted, breasts heaving as she started fucking herself with the dildo again. "Me too."

"Then let me go?!"

Lucy shook her head, feeling sweat clinging to her skin. "Not yet."

Natsu cursed under his breath as she thrust the dildo into her, her legs spreading shamelessly. He wanted to bite her, to run his hands over her skin. He wanted to be inside of her so bad it hurt, but he stayed strong, knowing Lucy was getting the biggest enjoyment out of this. Besides, he knew if he was patient, he would get a spectacular reward, even if the idea of breaking those chains and taking her now was extremely temping.

Aside from Lucy obviously enjoying what was happening to her, Natsu knew she must have gone through a lot of trouble to put this whole thing together. He didn't want to ruin the scene she had set up, knowing this meant a lot to her.

Natsu perked up when she pulled the dildo out of her, thinking she was finally ready for him to fuck her. However, he realized he was wrong when she brought the fake cock up to her mouth, licking the sides before letting it pass her lips. She moaned around the cock, tasting her own juices.

Natsu's mouth watered as he watched, wishing it was him she was sucking on. Hell, he would even be okay with sucking on that dildo if it meant he could taste her flavor.

As much as Natsu wanted to be a good dragon for Lucy, he found himself struggling against the chains again when a new wave of her arousal hit his nose. His fingers twitched, desperately wanting to touch her soft skin. The room grew hotter as he stared at her, watching more sweat collect on her body.

"That's so fucking hot, Luce," he moaned when she licked over the tip of the dildo, meeting his gaze. " _Fuck_ , you're incredible."

"Yeah?" she asked, voice breathless as she started fucking herself again, her juices coating her inner thighs and ass as they slid down onto the sheets. She whimpered when she put the vibrator on her clit again, this time clicking the button until it reached the highest setting.

Lucy let out a choked sob as her head tossed back and forth, moaning at the uncontrollable pleasure racking through her body. Her nipples were hard, yearning for attention, her thighs shook as her toes curled. She fucked herself hard and fast before ripping the cock out of her pussy, squirting clear liquid onto the sheets as she cried out.

Fire burned through Natsu's body as he ripped the chains, yelling, "Fuck it," as they flew off the walls. He was kneeling in front of her in less than a second, collar on his neck and chains on his wrists as he ate her sweet, overflowing pussy.

Lucy arched her back as her free hand gripped his hair, pulling him closer as she bucked against his mouth.

" _YES!_ " she screamed, then whimpered when he pulled away from her. She didn't get a chance to beg him to eat her again, her pussy stretching as he filled her up a second later.

"You're so fucking wet," he groaned, thrusting into her body at a fast pace. "God! You feel amazing! Your pussy's squeezing me!"

Lucy felt herself drooling when he captured a nipple between his lips, tongue lathering over it while he fucked her nice and hard. He pushed her into the bed, not giving her time to recover.

Natsu could taste her saliva on her nipple, his cock growing impossibly harder as he moved to kiss her, easily dominating her mouth. He swallowed every moan and whimper, his heart pounding and body burning for her.

Just as Lucy started cumming around his cock, he switched them. He dragged her off the bed before bending her over, giving her ass a stinging slap before spreading her cheeks. Lucy cried out as he filled her again, the new angle allowing him to go deeper. Her pussy accommodated him, massaging his length as he slammed into her.

" _NATSUUU!_ " She was coming again, chest hurting from the lack of air. She tried gasping for more, but with every thrust, the air was knocked out of her lungs. Instead of hating it, she loved it, craving the euphoric feeling.

"Ride me," Natsu commanded, watching with a devious smirk when she obeyed. She thrust herself backwards onto his cock, their skin slapping and her juices sliding along his thighs. His nails bit into her hips as she rode him, moaning because his thick cock was sliding against every inch of her inner walls.

Natsu tossed his head back as he roared, her pussy tightly wrapped around his cock. He felt her wetness sliding everywhere, but loved it. He started snapping his own hips, meeting her backwards thrusts. He felt her nearing the edge again, so he fucked her as fast as he could, spilling his load into her body as soon as she started trembling in his arms.

" _FUCK! LUCY!_ "

" _NATSUUU!_ "

Her body went rigid as she rode out her orgasm. Natsu ran his hands through her hair, petting her as she let the pleasure consume her. She was milking his cock, taking everything he had to give, and he had a lot.

Natsu waited until he felt his erection withering before he pulled out, letting their combined juices spill onto the prison's floor. A lazy grin spread over his face as he watched the fluids drip from her spent pussy, a sight he would never get tired of seeing.

They were panting as they moved onto the bed, Natsu wrapping his arms around her to pull her close, not caring that she was wet and sticky. He murmured, voice low and raspy. "Fuck, that was fucking amazing."

Lucy nodded, her eyes shutting as she rested against his chest. "Yeah."

"That was your plan from the start?"

"Yup."

"Wow," he whispered, heart still beating rapidly. "Well, that was perfect. Thank you for this."

She smiled, giving his chest a soft kiss. "You're welcome."

Natsu looked up at the stone ceiling, giving Lucy a squeeze. "How long do we have this place for?"

She shrugged in his arms. "I don't know." Snickering, she added, "But I know we'll have to pay for the wall, Mr. Impatient."

Natsu couldn't deny it, he jumped the gun at the end, but he couldn't help himself. It was the first time he saw Lucy squirt, and he  _had_  to taste her in that moment. His desires wouldn't allow him to wait. "I think they owe me a thanks. I just proved their chains aren't strong enough."

Lucy laughed, the sound music to his ears. "I don't think anything could stop a horny dragon slayer."

"Damn right," he mumbled, nuzzling his face against her hair.

She looked up at him, eyes falling to his lips. As if knowing what she wanted, Natsu leaned down, giving her a soft and gentle kiss. When they pulled away, Natsu said the first thing that came to his mind. "I love you."

Her lips brushed against his as she said, "I love you too."

After a moment of relaxing, the couple finally sat up, taking a look at their mess. "Well," Lucy started, giving him a smile. "This isn't going to be fun cleaning up."

Natsu chuckled, flashing her a toothy grin. "I dunno. I'm already having the time of my life! I don't think anything could get me down."

Lucy found herself giggling with him. She nodded, deciding he was right. After that intense session, she didn't think anything could get them down.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought of this one-shot! I've had it written for a while, but I wanted to save it for nalu love fest. I may do one more one-shot, but I don't know if it'll be posted on the correct date. I haven't started it, so there's no telling. I'll definitely be writing more smutty nalu one-shots in the future though! Remember to leave a review and tell me your thoughts! I love hearing from you!


	12. Toss up

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a birthday present for Chikkachu! I know how much you like nalu arguments, so I thought I'd write you a one-shot about it. :P We get a little angst/smut. Hope you like it! Happy birthday!
> 
> Summary: Weddings are supposed to be all about love and connection, but planning for a wedding can be full of stress and anxiety. Natsu wants to lighten Lucy's mood with a harmless prank, thinking it would be great to hear her laugh again. However, sometimes good intentions have bad consequences. Modern AU.
> 
> Pairing: Natsu/Lucy (Nalu)
> 
> Rated M for foul language, sexual content, and adult situations.
> 
> Genre: Hurt/Comfort, Romance
> 
> Word Count: 8K
> 
> Cover photo was drawn by the wonderful Gajeely! You can find them on Tumblr! :)

****

**Toss up**

Natsu peeked around the corner, snickering to himself as he jerked back. He caught a glimpse of Lucy sitting in front of her mirror, his girlfriend busy fixing her makeup. She hadn't put her bridesmaid dress on yet, but she had finished her hair, golden locks curled while some braids went around the back.

A smile tugged on Natsu's lips, seeing she had managed to do her own hair without anyone's help. He had offered, but she made it clear she could handle it herself, and she was right. Natsu remembered the strain in her voice when she said it, the stress of the wedding getting to her. He knew she wanted everything perfect for her best friend's big day, but that didn't mean Lucy couldn't have any fun... right?

Natsu clutched the blonde extensions in his left hand while his right one tested the scissors, happy they made a distinct sound when he opened and closed them. He needed them to be noisy for the prank, otherwise Lucy wouldn't get it.

She was too busy applying makeup to notice the sound, but she did jolt a bit when he rounded the corner, his items behind his back as he approached her. "Hey," Lucy said, eyes going back to her reflection. "Why aren't you dressed?"

Natsu ignored the slight irritation in her tone, hoping he could lighten the mood soon enough. "Gonna get dressed in a minute," he lied, planning on doing that after he finished his prank. He had plenty of time to get dressed considering he was just throwing on a tux. He didn't have to do as much prep work as she did.

Natsu stopped when he was behind her, keeping her gaze through the mirror, hoping his mischievous smile wouldn't give him away. He looked down at her hair, his shoulders shaking as he suppressed his laughter. "Huh, you got a split end right here."

"What?" Lucy's eyes widened in panic, but Natsu didn't give her a chance to move.

"Here," he said, flashing the scissors while putting the extensions on her hair. Her eyes were focused on the scissors as he moved them behind her, making sure the cutting sound was audible as he sliced through the air. "All better now!"

He lifted the extensions, watching as Lucy's expression morphed from panicked to enraged. She whirled around in her chair, hand clutching the back of her head to try to find where he cut her hair. "What the hell?!" she screamed, her face scrunching up in anger.

Natsu thought she looked cute, already imagining the laugh they would have when he told her it was all a joke. "I fixed your hair," he said, seeing it rile her up more. He thought it was all fun and games, but the scorned look that crossed Lucy's face made him flinch, making him wonder if he crossed a line.

"No!" she yelled, shaking her head as she fisted her hair, unable to find the uneven spot. "You didn't! What the hell did you do?!" Lucy grabbed her handheld mirror, trying to locate the spot through the larger mirror. She furrowed her brows as she looked, her eyes narrowed as she continued to berate him. "Why would you do that?!"

"Chill out—" Natsu started, jolting back when Lucy slammed the mirror down, her glare settling on him.

"I'm not going to chill out! What the fuck?!" She stood, her hands coiling into fists that shook by her sides. "Who does something like that?!"

"Lucy," Natsu said, keeping his voice firm. His laughter had since died down, realizing maybe he shouldn't have pulled that prank. "Calm down. It was just a joke. See?"

He lifted the extensions, turning them around in his hand. "It was fake hair. It's not even the same shade as yours." He dropped the extensions, letting the strands fall apart, littering the ground. He saw the recognition slowly coming to Lucy's eyes, making him relax. "I didn't cut your hair." He thought that would be the part where they started laughing, but he was wrong.

Natsu tensed when Lucy's glare returned, her voice colored with anger as she asked, "Why can't you just be serious for once in your life!"

Natsu blinked twice before a fire started burning in his chest, frustrated at her attitude. He narrowed his eyes, throwing up a shield to protect himself from the hurt he felt. His heart stung from her insensitive comment. He was just trying to have some harmless fun. She didn't have to yell at him. "What's that supposed to mean?" he asked, teeth clenching when she didn't hesitate to answer.

"You always do this!" She threw her hands up, exasperated by the prank. "You always have to joke around! Why do you always have to be the funny guy?!"

Part of Natsu knew she wasn't really mad about the prank, but that didn't excuse her outburst. Her words hurt, especially when she added, "Why can't you just be serious?!"

"Excuse me for trying to have a little fun," Natsu grunted, crossing his arms over his chest, careful to make sure the scissors didn't poke him. He curled up on himself a bit, taking a defensive stance, trying not to let her words bother him.

"Fun?" Lucy gave him a pointed look, her voice lowering, but it didn't stay that way for long. "You think this is fun? Do you realize how stressful that was? I thought you really cut my hair!"

Lucy looked down, throwing her hands out to point at the scattered hair. "And now there's a mess everywhere!"

"I was already planning on cleaning it up," Natsu said, but it didn't seem to calm her down.

She shook her head as she huffed. "It doesn't matter who cleans it up. The point is you did it and it's just—" Lucy cut herself off, making a sound of frustration. She took a deep breath, swallowing thickly as she struggled to gain control. "The point is there's now a mess that needs to get taken care of and I'm busy getting ready, you  _should_  have been ready by now, but you clearly aren't. It's just... Today is a big day."

A pleading look flashed through her brown eyes, tugging at Natsu's heartstrings. He was just about to give in an apologize, but her next sentence killed that plan. "I don't see why you can't just get your act together for one day."

Natsu barely held back a snarl, wondering where all this was coming from. "Are you really this pissed about a little prank?"

Lucy shook her head, her voice sharp and cold. "No, I'm not pissed because of a little prank. I'm pissed because I told you how important this day was. I've  _been_  telling you how important it is. I asked you to do three things this morning."

She held up her fist, counting as if he didn't know what three was. "I told you to go get gas in the car to make sure we don't have to stop on the way. I told you to get dressed. And I told you to let Plue out before it was time to go. Have you done any of those things?"

Natsu bit his inner cheek, hating the way she was talking down to him. Despite that, he couldn't help but admit the truth, angry at himself because he realized she had only asked him to do three simple things, and he had done none of them. Instead he spent his morning trying to think of a way to make Lucy smile, but his actions only made her mad at him. "Well... No..."

"Exactly!" Lucy almost ran her hands through her hair, stopping so she couldn't mess it up. "I just... I need you to help me Natsu, not work against me."

"I wasn't tryin' to work against you." He tried defending himself, but his words fell on deaf ears.

"Just help me out and take some responsibility," Lucy pleaded, sparking another bolt of anger through him.

His brows furrowed as he snapped back, "I am responsible!"

"Are you sure?" she asked, tone bordering on condescending. "Because I'm not seeing it."

Natsu opened his mouth to fire something back, but his voice cut out when he heard Lucy's phone alarm, the device buzzing on the vanity where her makeup was laid out. He lowered his voice, keeping himself guarded as he asked, "What's that for?"

Lucy let out a deep sigh, turning towards the vanity to stop the alarm. She groaned when she checked the time, sounding frustrated with herself. "That's to let me know we need to leave now." She set her phone down, her eyes sliding shut. "And now we're going to be late."

Guilt struck Natsu when he realized he was the reason they would be late. If he had just done what she asked him to do, they would've been heading out the door now to go to Levy and Gajeel's wedding. Instead they had to play catch up to make up for lost time. He wanted to apologize, but it was caught in his throat, his stubbornness refusing to give in.

He was still upset she yelled at him and said those hurtful things. They both knew he was responsible, but he also liked playing around. Sometimes it was hard for him to know when he needed to be all serious, and apparently he misjudged this time as well.

His shoulders fell when she spoke again, her tone exhausted, laced with her irritation for him. "Just, go get dressed. Please. I'll take Plue out and finish my makeup and get dressed and—"

"I get it," Natsu snapped, not wanting to hear anymore. "I fucked up and now you're angry at me." He didn't bother hiding his own frustration at the situation. "I don't need you naming off all the things I screwed up. Thanks." There was no gratitude in his voice, not that he tried to put any there.

Lucy took a deep breath, refusing to look at him as she turned to her mirror, taking her seat. She grabbed a makeup brush, her voice distant and cold. "Can you just go get ready? Please? I can't deal with this right now."

 _'You mean you can't deal with me right now.'_  Natsu swallowed past the lump forming in his throat, turning without saying a word. He left the room, his anger simmering below the surface. They didn't resolve their conflict, and that didn't sit well with him. Still, he was smart enough to know it couldn't be solved by continuing to talk about it. They both needed some space and they needed to get ready for the wedding.

They were both playing big parts in the ceremony, Lucy as the maid of honor and Natsu as the best man. They needed to put their fight on hold for the sake of their friends, even if the thought of Lucy and him fighting made Natsu sick to his stomach, his heart clenching in pain.

* * *

Aside from Natsu and Lucy being about fifteen minutes late, the wedding went off without a hitch. Levy looked stunning in her dress, and Gajeel managed to look less rough around the edges than usual, even if he was sporting a bright white tux that threatened to blind his groomsmen.

Natsu had to keep a smile on his face despite the turmoil raging inside his mind. He wanted to talk with Lucy and clear things up, but the ceremony left him unable to do so. Immediately after Levy and Gajeel were pronounced husband and wife, the wedding party was rushed outside to get pictures taken, leaving Natsu with no time to talk to Lucy.

Judging by the way she didn't acknowledge him when they headed to her afterwards, Natsu figured she wasn't ready to talk. He didn't force it, slipping into the car without making a peep. They needed to go to the place the newlyweds were hosting their reception, separate from the cathedral they got married in.

The tension from earlier came back when Natsu and Lucy were alone again, neither saying a word to each other. He normally never felt good in a vehicle due to his motion sickness, but that was nothing compared to the awkward silence between them, Lucy letting out a frustrated sigh when the gas light came on.

She broke away from the line of cars to get to the nearest gas station, her irritation palpable. Natsu remained quiet when he got out of the car once she parked at a pump, not bothering to ask if she wanted him to get it. He would rather get the gas than have her do it, knowing it would make her more upset.

 _'She probably already added this to the list of things I did wrong. Wonder if I should just suck it up and apologize?'_  Natsu shook his head, his brows pinching together as he thought it over. Sure, he shouldn't have pulled that prank. In hindsight, he could see why it made Lucy mad, but that didn't give her a right to berate him over it.

 _'Then again, I didn't do any of the things she wanted me to do... They weren't even that hard...'_  Natsu groaned, dragging a hand over his face. He didn't know what he was supposed to do. They didn't have a lot of fights, and even when they did, they processed right after and resolved the conflict then and there. They never let it drag on this long, and the more they put off their inevitable talk, the more uneasy Natsu felt.

He didn't like fighting with Lucy. She was his best friend and the love of his life. Hell, he planned on spending his life with her - _as long as she was okay with that too_. He hadn't asked her to marry him because they had been dating for two years so far. He wanted to wait a while longer before popping the question, even if he already fantasized a few times how he would do it.

Natsu flushed as he imagined himself getting down on one knee, asking her to make him the luckiest man in the world. He didn't know where or when he would do it, but he knew he wanted her by his side for all eternity, even if sometimes they butted heads.

To be fair, they were both strong-minded people, full of passion and feelings. Sometimes it was hard to keep themselves grounded, but so far they had managed well. Natsu was sure if they didn't have to leave for the wedding, they would've had the chance to talk this out, but time was an issue and now he had thought about the situation too long.

Natsu sighed as he put away the gas pump, making sure to close the cap on Lucy's car before climbing back in. She didn't say anything to him, further making his stomach twist in regret. He wished he never played that stupid prank on Lucy. He should've known better. She had been stressed for months trying to get Levy's dream wedding together, and what she needed from Natsu wasn't some silly joke.

Lucy needed his support, and he didn't give that to her.

They drove to the reception in silence, Natsu's chest constricting as anxiety took over. Every time he tried opening his mouth to say something, he ended up changing his mind, thinking whatever he was going to say would make it worse.  _'I don't know what to do. I wanna fix it, but I also don't wanna take all the blame.'_

He could admit to himself he shouldn't have pulled the prank, but he was worried once he apologized, that would be it. He didn't know if Lucy would apologize for going off on him, that fear keeping his mouth shut.

"We're here," Lucy mumbled when she pulled into the parking lot, causing Natsu's eyes to flit up, just in time to see Gajeel and Levy walking past them to the building.

Well, Gajeel was walking. Levy was being held up bridal style. Natsu couldn't make out too many details from how far away they were, but he knew Levy was sporting a blush.

Natsu found himself smiling at the thought of Levy and Gajeel finally tying the knot. For the longest time he thought they would never get together, what with the horrible first impression Gajeel made on her. It took years before they finally started dating, and that was only after Levy decided to ask him out, saying to hell with waiting on him to make the first move.

Their love story wasn't the most romantic or traditional, but it was special in its own way, and Natsu knew they cared about each other deeply. He couldn't imagine them with anyone else.

Natsu's stomach jerked when the car was put in park. He bit his inner cheek, wondering what he was supposed to say or do. When they were in the ceremony, their roles were very clear and rehearsed, but now they would have more freedom to move around.

Natsu's hand shook a bit as he grabbed the handle, opening his door. He hated the way he felt, wanting to cast it away with no such luck. Every minute they didn't talk about what was going on was another minute they were upset at each other, and Natsu feared Lucy would take the chance to get away from him tonight with that newfound freedom.

While he knew they would eventually talk and sort everything out, he didn't like leaving it alone. However, he couldn't bring himself to say anything when he stepped out of the car, and with Lucy remaining silent, he had little options on what to do.

Natsu swallowed, closing the door before he walked to her side. He opened his mouth, but when it came time to say something, he lost his voice.

"Ready to go?" Lucy asked, a smile sliding over her lips, but it only made Natsu's heart drop.

He recognized that smile. It was the one she used when she was upset but didn't want to show it. The expression didn't meet her eyes, the brown soft and dull, revealing her true feelings.

"Lucy," he breathed, his resolve crumbling. To hell with it. He would rather swallow his pride than let her walk in there wearing a fake smile. "I'm so sorry about earlier."

She blinked, clearly not expecting the sudden apology. "What?"

"With the prank," he started, suppressing a cringe when he remembered how upset she had been when he did it. He would never cut her hair or do anything else permanent or semi-permanent to her. The worst he ever did to her was maybe draw on her when she was asleep, but that was it. He wouldn't do anything that couldn't be wiped or washed off within a few minutes.

"I honestly didn't meant to make you mad. I... I just wanted to get you to smile." Natsu lifted a hand to her face, hesitating before cupping her cheek. His heart warmed when she leaned into his touch, his thumb smoothing against her cheekbone. The tension in his chest loosened a bit, but not enough to make him feel better. "I should've listened to you instead of trying to make you laugh. I'm sorry I made things worse."

Lucy shook her head, making his stomach twist when she pulled back. He thought she was going to reject his apology, but instead of her walking away or saying something mean, she looked around, making sure no one could overhear them.

Her eyes found his, soft brown locking with dark emerald. "You didn't make things worse," she said, nose scrunching up a bit before she sighed. "Well, I mean... I guess you did, but I didn't react how I should've. You were only trying to help in your own way, and I didn't see that until it was too late. I'm sorry I said you weren't responsible."

Lucy's hands settled on his hips before wrapping around him, Natsu willingly stepping closer when she gave him a soft tug. "You're very responsible, and sweet, and caring. I can see how you thought it would be funny, but next time when I'm that stressed I'd rather you talk to me instead of prank me."

She gave him a squeeze, his heart flipping when her lips quirked up a bit, a tiny flicker of light shining behind her eyes. It was small, but it was real, and that was enough to give Natsu a sense of relief. They weren't over it, but they would be okay. "You know I think you're funny. It's one of the reasons I love you, but there's a time and a place."

Natsu nodded, understanding where he went wrong. "I won't pull pranks when you're busy or stressed and stuff."

Lucy's smile widened just a bit as her fingers curled against Natsu's tux. "And I'll think before I speak. I never should've said those rude things to you. I'm really sorry."

"Apology accepted," Natsu said, arms coiling around her frame. He swore his heartbeat doubled when she hugged him, a show of good faith that they were going to be fine. His feelings were still hurt from what she said earlier, but he had forgiven her for saying them and wouldn't hold that against her, just like she was forgiving him for pulling a prank at the wrong time.

"Are we okay?" Lucy asked, her voice muffled by Natsu's chest.

He squeezed her tighter, drawing comfort from the woman he loved. "Yeah," he whispered, rubbing her back as he buried his face in the crook of her neck, taking a deep inhale. Her scent made his heart calm, something he desperately needed. "I love you."

She pulled back, a soft, genuine smile resting on her face. "I love you too, Natsu."

He leaned in to give her a kiss, seeing her tilt her head to allow it. However, right before their lips could touch, a rough voice sounded, startling them apart.

"Yo! Lucy! Levy's callin' ya!"

The two looked over to see Gray on the sidewalk, his girlfriend on his arm. He nodded towards the building before walking away, a sly smile on his lips.

Natsu huffed, knowing the bastard probably ruined their moment on purpose. Gray may have been one of his best friends, but the guy could be a dick when he wanted, usually taking any opportunity he saw to mess with Natsu.

"Let's go," Lucy said, sounding rushed. "I need to see what Levy needs."

She took off before Natsu had a chance to say anything else, a sigh slipping past his lips as he trailed after her. He wasn't in a hurry, knowing he would get to see Lucy soon enough, hopefully after she dealt with whatever Levy needed.

Natsu took a deep breath, preparing himself for the rest of the evening. Despite knowing him and Lucy would be fine, he still had some leftover frustration and anxiety lingering in his chest. He hoped it would fade soon, otherwise he was going to be uncomfortable when he was supposed to be celebrating.

* * *

Natsu groaned when he was pulled away from his plate. He was mid-bite when he heard the announcement, but he didn't think it pertained to him, so he kept eating. However, Gray thought Natsu had to be present to watch Levy throw her bouquet, even if Natsu wouldn't be participating in the event.

He grumbled as women gathered in the center of the room, Lucy included. He wanted to tell her catching a bouquet wouldn't increase her chances of getting married, but he kept quiet. She didn't need to know he was planning on asking her eventually, when the timing felt right. Hell, Igneel already said he could have his grandmother's ring when he was ready to pop the question.

Igneel had been pushing for Natsu to be with Lucy since they were still friends, giving  _not-so-subtle_  hints over the years. A small smile surfaced on Natsu's face when he remembered how happy his dad had been when he told him Lucy said yes to being his girlfriend. Natsu swore he saw his dad's eyes light up. Lucy was a special girl, and Igneel reminded him to cherish her.

That ball of anxiety came back when he remembered the fight they had earlier. While he knew they were trying to smooth over what happened, he still felt bad about it. If he could take it back, he would, but that wasn't how life worked. He had to deal with the consequences of his actions, and they had to talk it out like adults instead of bicker at each other.

Or worse, ignore each other.

Natsu loved everything about Lucy, from her fiery attitude to her angelic laugh. He hated when she ignored him, but he didn't plan on making the same mistake he made earlier. He would think twice, maybe even three times before playing a prank on her, and only after he made sure she was in a good mood first.

Natsu blinked when he heard screaming, the sound snapping him out of his thoughts. His eyes widened when he saw the bouquet raised in the air, but it wasn't Levy who was holding it.

His body felt numb for a moment as his eyes flitted down, then back up, connecting the dots slower than usual, surprised by the turn of events.

Lucy grinned as she held the bouquet of flowers high for everyone to see. A few girls were frowning since they didn't catch it, but no one tried stealing the bouquet away from her. It was rightly Lucy's, even if that gave Natsu more stress.

While he loved that beautiful smile on her, he was worried people were going to start joking about him asking her to marry him. He loved her. He loved her with every fiber of his being and then some, but he wasn't ready for marriage yet. He wanted to take things slow.

They had only been living together for a few months, and even moving in was a huge step for them. He also didn't want Lucy thinking he was only asking her to marry him because he was pressured into it, which certainly wasn't the case. He would ask her when he was good and ready, and now wasn't that time. He wanted to spend the rest of his life with her, but there were still things they needed to do before settling down.

Natsu watched as Levy and Lucy took pictures, his mind muddled with scenarios that probably weren't going to happen, or even if they did, wouldn't be as bad as he thought they would be. He wanted Lucy surprised and happy when he eventually proposed, but most importantly, he wanted Lucy to be ready too. It wasn't something that needed to be rushed.

Before the party could go on like before, the DJ spoke over the music, telling all the unmarried men to gather in the same spot the women had been moments before. Natsu didn't get a chance to protest, Gray and Jellal pulling him with them to the dance floor. The only male member of their group not to join was Gajeel, and that was because he was a few feet away from them, looming over his blushing wife.

Natsu had to admit, it was funny seeing Levy get embarrassed when Gajeel started dancing around her, clearly not ashamed of his rambunctious behavior. Levy gasped when he got down on his knees, but that was nothing compared to the yelp she let out when he dived under her dress. Her husband's hips swayed with the beat of the music as he went to work, everyone laughing and cheering as he pulled her garter off with just his teeth.

The only time Gajeel had to use his hands was to get the garter over her heel, but then he let it go, letting it dangle in his teeth. Levy covered her face, unable to stop herself from laughing. Natsu didn't know if it was from finding the sight funny or if she was laughing hysterically, but either way he hoped she was having a good time.

Gajeel stood, plucking the garter from his mouth before the music changed. The announcer said something, but Natsu was too busy wincing when the guys started yelling around him. Sometimes having sharp hearing was more of a curse than a blessing.

Natsu's eyes widened when he saw Gajeel turning his back on the men before holding out the garter. He realized it was time for the garter toss. Arms started shooting up, the men waving their hands as they prepared to catch it. Natsu reluctantly held up his hand, deciding it was the least he could do to show he had some spirit.

Natsu should've been looking at Gajeel, but his eyes started roaming when he heard a familiar voice, his face flushing when he realized it was Lucy screaming his name. He blinked, wishing he could understand what she was saying, but everyone's yelling made her words distorted. It sounded like she was wishing him luck, but there was no way to be sure without breaking away from the guys to go ask her.

Just as Natsu turned back towards Gajeel, everyone around him started yelling louder, causing him to jolt from the noise. He turned his head just in time to get hit in the face by something. Not thinking, Natsu went to grab it, his pinkie curling around something soft and silky.

Natsu pulled his hand out, looking down at the foreign object, his eyes widening when he saw it was the garter. He gripped it in his hands when he saw someone trying to grab it from him, instinctively wanting to keep what he had. He wasn't thinking about the next part of the ceremony, but looking back, Natsu was glad it was him who caught it and not someone else.

He wasn't the most insecure person, but he did get jealous when he saw guys hitting on Lucy. So if any other guy had caught the garter and did what he was about to do, he would've been upset.

"Congrats man!" Gray said, slapping Natsu on the back.

Natsu was met with more cheers and pats to the shoulder, but Gajeel's reaction was the most memorable, the man tucking Natsu under his arm before giving his stomach a punch. It wasn't hard enough to steal the air from his lungs, but it wasn't soft either.

"This is gonna be fun to watch," Gajeel snickered, a mischievous glint flashing in his red eyes.

"Wh—" Natsu was cut off when he saw the cameraman stop in front of them.

"Smile!"

Their picture was taken a few times, Natsu's mind a little dazed after all the camera flashes. He thought it was over, but he was wrong. He should've listened to Lucy more closely when she was talking about what would be happening at the wedding. He had been more concerned with what he would be eating, not realizing what the bouquet and garter catchers would have to do next.

Natsu's eyes widened when he saw Levy pushing Lucy to the floor. His girlfriend was put in the seat Levy had been in before while Gajeel ushered Natsu towards them. He didn't have to ask, the announcer explaining what was going on.

"Now our honorable groomsmen will get the privilege of putting the garter on our honorable bridesmaid!"

The music changed to a cheesy song while the guests cheered and laughed, all while Natsu's stomach knotted a bit. While he wasn't one to shy away from the spotlight, he didn't know if Lucy was going to be up for something like that so close after ending their fight. He didn't want to make her upset, but he didn't want to be a buzzkill either.

As he approached Lucy, he noted she didn't look mad at him. She was blushing, her bottom lip caught between her teeth as she looked up at him. Natsu let some of his tension melt away as he took a knee in front of her, fairly aware they were being watched, but he didn't care. She was smiling at him, and that was enough to make his heart beat faster in his chest.

Natsu swallowed thickly before pressing forward, feeling a surge of pride when her breath hitched, his girlfriend suppressing a shudder as he lifted her foot with one hand while preparing the garter with the other. His fingers burned into her skin as he dragged the material up her calf, liking the reactions he pulled from her.

He upped the ante, smoothing his hands against her leg as he slowly pushed the garter up. Natsu had to stop himself when he reached her thigh, knowing they couldn't do anything with so many witnesses. However, he knew Lucy wanted him to push further, her legs spreading a bit as she looked down at him, hunger burning in her eyes. Their chemistry had always been wild and passionate, so when she gave him that look, he knew she wanted more.

Natsu held back, albeit reluctantly. He made sure the garter was secure on her lower thigh before pulling his hands away, dragging them against her gorgeous legs as he retreated. He hoped he could have her later, but judging by the way she clenched that bouquet in her hands, she was feeling the heat too.

The corners of his lips quirked up, a grin sliding on his face. He could feel the energy flowing between them, his gaze set on her as he pulled back, ignoring the cheers around them. He stood, heart pounding as he held out a hand.

Fire licked up his arm when she slid her hand into his, the two distracted by each other, holding a silent conversation between them. It wasn't until Natsu felt a slap on his back that he was interrupted from their moment, the man turning around to find Gajeel snickering at him.

"Gotta take some pics," he said, Levy stepping beside.

Natsu nodded, moving to stand next to Lucy. He didn't hesitate to wrap his arm around her waist, feeling her leaning into his body. He stood still while pictures were being taken, not wanting to ruin Gajeel and Levy's memories. However, once the camera was lowered and the newly weds began walking off, Natsu went to make his move, only to be startled when Lucy was the one to giving him a hug.

He thought for a second he had misjudged her behavior, but he was right all along, hearing Lucy's shaky voice when she brushed her lips against his ear.

"Meet me outside in two minutes."

Before Natsu could say a word, Lucy was pulling away, a soft blush gracing her features. She acted normal as she made her way to the exit, taking that bouquet of flowers with her.

Natsu swallowed hard before going to his table, grabbing his drink to down it in one go. His body felt hot, even after he removed his jacket earlier. He couldn't very well take off his vest and shirt. He would let Gray be the only stripper at the party.

With a deep breath, Natsu started walking towards the exit, wondering what Lucy had in mind.

* * *

" _Oooooooh fuck!_ "

Lucy tossed her head back, her fingers tugging at Natsu's hair to pull him closer to her needy body. He used one hand to push her dress up while the other palmed her ass, nails biting into her skin as he buried his tongue into her wet heat.

They had found an empty room to use, but they had to act fast. The door didn't lock and any minute someone could come try to find them. With little time to spare, Natsu had dropped to his knees to drive Lucy wild, feeding off her delicious flavor and cries of pleasure.

" _Y-yess!_  Oh god  _yes!_ "

Natsu didn't relent, tongue and lips moving against her core. He wanted her to finish at least once before he had her, but apparently Lucy wasn't willing to wait, her voice strained as she whimpered.

" _Please!_  Just fuck me!"

Natsu sucked roughly on her clit, dragging a throaty moan from his flushed girlfriend. He looked up, his eyes filled with a possessiveness over her. He wanted every inch of her, no matter how many times they had been together before. She would always be the one he wanted, his voice low as he smirked. "I'm sure you can wait a few minutes."

Lucy shook her head, gripping his hair tight enough to make him wince, but he couldn't deny he liked the pain. " _Natsuuuu!_ " She loosened her hand, fingers carding through his pink locks. "Please? I need you inside me." Her voice was nothing more than a breathless moan.

" _Shit_ ," he murmured, cock throbbing as he squeezed her ass, loving when she begged him.

"Now," she moaned, body jerking when Natsu dragged his tongue against her clit. " _Please!_ "

Natsu couldn't bare to deny her another second, a low growl rumbling in his chest as he pulled away from her soaked pussy. He rose, lips seeking hers out while his hands went to his crotch, only to be blocked by Lucy's eager hands.

He groaned when he felt her rubbing against his hidden length, every inch of him hard and throbbing for her touch. He nearly gasped when she started removing his belt, wishing he could burn the clothes off to get to her faster.

Once his pants were loose enough, Natsu pushed them down, along with his boxers. She swallowed his moans when her hand wrapped around his cock, giving him a stroke that was far too delicate for what he needed.

Luckily, he didn't have to say anything, Lucy's grip tightening when she collected the pre-cum leaking from his head, coating his member to make her pumps effortless but firm.

She only separated from his body when he went to remove her dress and bra, needing to see every inch of her. She was stunning, every curve memorized by his hands and eyes, but that didn't stop him from soaking her in, loving the sight.

Natsu gripped her ass before looking around, realizing there wasn't anything he could set Lucy on to fuck her. Deciding that didn't matter, Natsu dropped to his knees again, this time tugging on Lucy's body so she would join him.

She must have known what he was thinking, straddling his waist after he took a seat on the ground. He should have removed his clothes before starting, unable to move around much, but it didn't matter. Lucy was determined to start things off, her hand ducking between her legs to grab his cock, guiding him to her waiting lips.

"God  _damn!_ " Natsu groaned, head tipping back as she sank onto his member, her warmth engulfing every inch of him. She pushed on his chest, holding onto him to stabilize herself before she started moving, not needing too long to get adjusted since she was dripping with arousal, thanks to Natsu's ministrations.

" _Aaaah_ ," Lucy cried, hips rocking against him, increasing her speed with every downward thrust. "You feel so good inside me!"

Natsu bit his lower lip, his fingers searing against her thighs, feeling the garter she caught wrapped around her creamy skin. He could already feel himself getting overwhelmed. Her walls squeezing around him felt incredible, but that was only part of the reason he was nearing his end. The main thing that drove him wild was watching her, loving the way she rode his cock. He didn't know if Lucy was okay with him finishing fast, every fiber in his being trying to hold out, not wanting to give in too soon.

Lucy's lustful gaze laid on him, her fingers curling against his chest as she slowed down. She must have taken pity on him, realizing he didn't want it to end that quickly. While Natsu knew they needed to get back to the party, he wanted to be with Lucy more, her tight walls and flushed face taking priority in his mind.

" _Damn!_ " Natsu panted, already feeling sweat beading on his forehead as he watched Lucy move up and down on his cock, transfixed by the way it disappeared into her body before appearing again, glistening with her arousal. "Feels... amazing!"

Lucy nodded, leaning down to capture his parted lips in a hungry kiss. Natsu didn't hesitate to return it, eyes sliding shut as his tongue slipped into her mouth, swallowing her moans when he bucked his hips to give her a rough thrust.

"Oh  _god! Fuck yesss!_ "

Lucy repositioned her hands so they were on the ground on either side of Natsu's head. She lifted her body until his cock was barely inside her, but instead of coming down like before, she held still, silently letting Natsu know what she wanted him to do to her.

He happily obliged, bending his knees a bit as he placed his feet against the ground. One hand grabbed her ass while the other rested on her waist, his lips sealing over hers again as he thrust upwards, fucking her while she was on top of him. He gave her long and slow pumps, drawing moan after moan from the beautiful goddess.

Natsu fucked her for a few minutes before his legs started getting tired, but luckily for him, Lucy wasn't ready to end what they had. She pulled away from his lips, a trail of saliva stretching until it broke as she leaned back.

"So fucking beautiful!"

Natsu groaned when she placed her hands next to his shins, every inch of her front exposed to his greedy eyes. He was hypnotized when she started to move, his hands seeking out her body without him realizing it. One hand gripped her thigh while the other trailed up her stomach, fingers ghosting over her breast before he gave her a squeeze, feeling her walls clamping around his cock in response.

That was enough to snap Natsu out of his trance, determined to please Lucy before he met his end. He brushed his fingers against her nipple, the small bud hard and yearning for his touch. His other hand went to where their bodies were adjoined, his thumb finding her bundle of nerves before he began rubbing her, feeling Lucy's muscles fluttering around his length, her voice music to his ears as she whimpered.

" _Yes!_  Oh f- _fuck yes!_ "

Natsu couldn't help himself, ignoring the ache in his legs so he could buck his hips, thrusting into her to go deeper. Their moans mixed as the two worked together, Lucy riding him while he met her thrusts.

"Right there!  _Yeah! Aaaahhh!_ "

Natsu puffed out hot breaths as he aimed to please, filling Lucy again and again until it was too much. Just as he felt his endurance snap, Lucy's walls tightened around him, her legs shaking as she let out a throaty moan. By the skin of his teeth, Natsu was able to get Lucy to reach her climax before he found his release, the two tensing as his cock twitched inside her, emptying himself into her body.

"Fuck," Lucy panted, looking as if she was ready to fall off him, her arms shaking as she pushed herself forward.

"Here," Natsu murmured, grabbing her waist to help steady her as she climbed off him. He wasn't too far off with his assumption earlier, Lucy laying down on the floor as soon as she was clear. Her chest heaved as she struggled to catch her breath, the flush from before staying just as dark as it had been when she was riding his cock.

Speaking of his cock, Natsu looked down, seeing him softening now that he was satisfied. He grunted in exhaustion as he sat up, hoisting his boxers and pants up until they were high enough to button and zip.

Natsu looked over, seeing Lucy was slowly putting her bra back on. He chuckled, shifting closer before helping her, knowing the one she was wearing was a pain in the ass to get on. He had asked her countless times why she still kept the thing despite it being difficult, but Lucy always answered the same, saying he wouldn't understand. He suspected she kept it because it looked amazing on her, but he didn't call her out on it, letting her get away with her vague reasoning.

Natsu grabbed her dress when they were done, hoping it hadn't wrinkled from laying on the floor for... Well, he didn't know how long they had gone at it, but he guessed it was for a while. He doubted anyone was really looking for them, all the attention on the newly weds.

Thinking about Gajeel and Levy made Natsu remember the events leading up to that moment, his heart stinging when he thought about how upset he had made Lucy before they left the house that morning. He parted his lips, hesitating because he didn't know if bringing it up again was a bad idea, but he needed to relieve the guilt building up in his chest.

"Hey, about earlier..." Natsu waited until Lucy was looking at him, his voice strained as he said, "I'm sorry for pullin' that prank on you... And for not doing the stuff you asked me to."

Lucy's eyes widened for a second before she shook her head, a soft smile gracing her lips. "I'm not mad at you," she whispered, her words helping soothe the ache in his heart. "It was actually pretty funny, just the wrong day to do it."

She slipped her dress on, leaving the back unzipped for the time being since she couldn't fix it while sitting. "I shouldn't have snapped at you though. I was stressed and looking to take it out on someone. You didn't deserve that." She sighed, brushing the bangs out of her face. "I really am sorry."

"How about we just share the blame?" Natsu asked, earning a chuckle from his girlfriend. He smiled in return, enjoying the sound of her laugh. It was a toss up on whose fault their fight was, both parties responsible for pushing each other. Natsu would be more careful when he pulled pranks on Lucy, and he knew she would try to be more patient with him when he messed up.

"I think that's fair," Lucy said, nodding before she scooted closer to him, hand resting on his cheek before pulling him in.

The kiss was different from before, neither rushing as their lips slid against each other. Natsu's heart started beating faster again, but nothing more came of the kiss, Lucy gently ending it before giving him a smile. "Should we go back to the party?"

Natsu reluctantly nodded, wishing they could just go home and relax instead. He loved cuddling with Lucy after sex, but that would have to wait, the two needing to make their presence known so no one suspected they were up to something naughty.

Though, it wouldn't be the first time one of their friends suspected them of running off to fool around, and he doubted it would be the last.

Natsu stood, offering her a helping hand. "Come on," he said, wearing a smile of his own. "Let's go."

Lucy slid her hand into his, letting him pull her up before she turned around. Natsu zipped her dress, then smoothed her hair so there was less evidence of what they did.

The two walked back to the others, hand-in-hand with warmth in their hearts. It wasn't often that they fought, the two clicking most of the time. However, no relationship was perfect, just like no person was perfect. Everyone made mistakes and did things they regretted. As long as they worked through it and learned from their mistakes, they would get better.

Natsu loved Lucy with every beat of his heart, and nothing would change that.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Let me know what you thought! I've been wanting to do something with a bouquet/garter toss for a while, and I thought this would suit the story! Thank you for reading! Once again, Happy Birthday Chikkachu! You're an awesome friend! Hope you liked it!


End file.
